


The Wolf's Bat

by hidansbabe530



Series: The Wolf and The Bat [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiatus, I can, M/M, Sequel, Slight OOC Moments, Smut, Song Lyrics, because Vampires, but im too lazy at the moment, do I have have to list everything from the first one, so additional tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 57,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are engaged, and this is what happens the next year in college for our two lovers, with a few new twists, family members introduced, and so forth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how've ya been? Rolling around in pain and agony waiting for the good stuff? Like a wedding? Or something like that? Well how about an ENTIRE SEQUEL TO THE WOLF AND THE BAT! That's right! It's happening! For more than one reason. You guys loved the original, I still had some stuff I wanted to do, there were some songs I wanted to use that you guys mentioned via PM or review, and.... sometimes a sequel is easier then a new story because it's easier (for me at least) to work with an already existing story and continuing than making an entire new one, new plot, new place, and stuff of the sorts. So here's the first chapter to The Wolf and The Bat's sequel, The Wolf's Bat.

Eren Yeager woke up at 6:45 to pounding on his door.

"Eren Yeager get up! I just made breakfast and I expect you and Levi up there in ten minutes or I'm sending your father." The footsteps went away as Eren sighed and just thought 'fuck it' and nuzzled the pale chest in front of him.

"Come on Brat." The chest mumbled. Eren just snuggled closer.

"No. I'm comfortable and my fucking hips are killing me." He felt the chest move with chuckling.

"Yes, well, mating does that sometimes. Now come on. I'd love to stay here and absolutely wreck your ass before breakfast, but we both know that I can't cum in less than ten minutes." Eren blushed.

"Levi!" He whined. "Don't turn me on so early in the morning." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean what's poking into my fucking leg isn't just morning wood?" Eren blushed again as he just pushed his face into Levi's chest again, feeling the nipple ring against his face and instantly moaning softly.

"Don't act like you aren't turned on too." Levi chuckled lightly as he kissed Eren's nose.

"Morning wood is different and you know it." Eren frowned and he was about to open his mouth when there was a light tap on his door.

"Eren." The vampire froze. The voice was calm, as it always was before the true terror began. "I understand you're a twenty year old with raging hormones, and I thank you for using this room for your nightly activities this time. However, your mother made a sausage breakfast loaf, and you know how much effort she puts into making these things." Eren turned to the door slowly. "Of course, you don't need to come to breakfast. Just remember that your mother will be heartbroken if you don't come eat." It was quiet for a few seconds. "More for me." And Eren was out of Levi's arms and the door was open.

"You are not eating my share damn it!" Grisha turned and the smirk that was once his face died as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Clothes. Please for the love of-" Grisha stopped as his nose twitched. "What's that?" He looked to Eren and he saw the mark on his shoulder. His eyes narrowed, not in anger, but curiosity. "What the hell is that?" He asked. Eren cocked his head as he looked at his shoulder. His cheeks automatically colored.

"U-Um... w-well... Levi! Explain this to my dad!" Levi came out in his pajama pants and handed Eren his as the werewolf turned the Grisha.

"Can I tell you with Carla present? I'd rather deal with everything at once and not have to explain this twice." Grisha nodded slowly and lead the two up to the kitchen. Carla had her arms crossed as she sat at the table.

"About damn time. What took you so lo-" Carla's eyes fell onto her son's shoulder. "What the hell is that?!" Eren turned to Levi and werewolf sighed.

"First things first." He grabbed Eren's hand and lifted it, showing off the ring. Carla's and Grisha's jaws dropped. Carla then proceeded to squeal and grabbed Eren's hand to look at the ring.

"Oh Eren it's beautiful!" She gushed. "I'm so happy!" Eren chuckled lightly.

"How do you think I feel?" Eren's cheeks were pink and he had this completely content look on his face, a small smile on his face as he interlaced his fingers with Levi's on the table. Carla smiled sweetly.

"Congratulations you two. Now, the mark?" Grisha asked. Levi sighed as he blushed slightly and scratched the hair of his undercut.

"That's my mating mark." Grisha dropped his fork as Carla nearly choked on her blood.

"Mating mark?" Carla asked, wide eyed. Levi nodded.

"Werewolves are possessive, so we leave a mark that proves to other wolves that someone is taken. No one in the werewolf community can ever deny Eren as my mate and it officially declares that no one can touch him without having to deal with me." Levi explained. Carla smiled.

"I see. That's kind of sweet. Vampires don't have anything like that." She said. Grisha nodded as he stared at the mark.

"So it will never fade?" Levi nodded.

"It's a permanent mark." Levi said. Eren blushed as he began eating.

"So you just bite into him or is there some method that goes into the mark?" Grisha asked.

"The mating mark can only be given during the mating ritual." Levi explained more.

"So what's the mating ritual?" Levi smirked lightly.

"The ritual is more or less a special fucking." And Eren choked on his sausage loaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Happy sigh* That felt good. If you haven't read 'The Wolf and The Bat', I suggest you go read that because you are more or less completely lost. Those who followed the last story, I hope this is a good pick up from where we left off. And I hope this lives up to your expectations or exceeds them!


	2. Chapter 2

Eren and Levi went to the vampire's bedroom after breakfast while Carla, after getting permission, called EVERYONE, as in family and friends alike, to tell them the good news. Eren and Levi didn't care, they wanted to just cuddle.

"So, what now?" Eren asked as he tucked his head under the werewolf's chin.

"Well, we decided what the fuck we're doing. How long do we want the engagement to go, what kind of wedding do you want-"

"I want? Shouldn't it be we?" Levi shrugged.

"True. If you'll be in a wedding dress-" Eren sat up, looking down at his lover, who was smirking.

"Do you have a thing about me and dresses?" Levi's smirk widened.

"Maybe." Eren just stared at the werewolf.

"I should have known the answer to that." He said as he thought of all the times they had role play sex with the Little Red Riding hood dress and the 'Sexy Little Pig' dress fucking Ymir had given him as a 'gift' when they returned from Germany in April.

"So. When do you want to get married?" Eren blushed a little.

"After I move out. I don't want to still be living with my parents when we do." Levi hummed in response.

"So long engagement?" Eren nodded. "What kind of wedding do you want?" Levi asked, wanting to get some of this dealt with now.

"Fall." Eren said, barely missing a beat. "I want a fall wedding at the beach." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"The water will be cold as fuck you know." Eren nodded.

"Use that artistic mind of yours and picture this. Us, standing on the beach with the cool fall breeze blowing the ocean waves, maybe a cliff behind us-" Levi bolted up right, knocking Eren off of him, and pulled a drawing pad from under Eren's pillow and started to sketch.

Eren sat still as he watched Levi work. His pencil strokes were quick, but precise, gray eyes focused on the image coming to life in front of him. When he had finished the original drawing, he grabbed his special colored pencils that he kept sharpened and at hand in case he needed to color in a sketch. Greens, blues, reds, oranges, yellows, browns, if you can name the color, Levi probably used it on the drawing he was making.

When he finished, he turned it to Eren and the vampire's breath caught in his throat.

It was almost literally what Eren had pictured and he hadn't even given Levi the full picture.

A beach with light tan sand and beautiful cliffs was the scene. Trees with their breathtaking autumn colors seeming to move in the make believe breeze as the ocean waves lazily lapped at the shore. The sky was slightly overcast, giving that fall chill, with a few seagulls or other sea faring birds flying about. And in the center, as usual, was Eren and Levi. Levi in a black tuxedo with a cravat that just made the werewolf seem to scream elegance, but also had this lovely sexy look in his hair because of the breeze that was blowing. Ears and tail proudly showing. Surprisingly, Eren wasn't in a dress, but a white tuxedo. And of course they were kissing. And it looked soft, calm. And even with both their eyes closed, Eren could see how happy and content they were.

"Levi..." Eren finally choked out, looking up at his wolf with wide eyes. Levi was looking away, blushing.

"Something like this?" Eren gently took the drawing pad away, placing it and the art supplies over on his bed side table before pouncing on Levi and smashing their lips together. The vampire crawled into the werewolf's lap without disconnecting their lips, hands wrapped around Levi's head, keeping him close and running his hands through that silky smooth hair. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling the vampire flush against him.

As the kiss continued, their bodies began to react. Eren grinding down on Levi while the wolf had his hands on his brat's hips, pulling them to add to the pressure. They didn't disconnect their lips as Eren's hands began to roam, instantly happy that they hadn't put shirts back on when they had woken up and stuck with only pj pants.

"Eren." Levi hissed as Eren's fingers found his nipple piercing and pulled it a little. The vampire just whined as he ground down harder, pushing waking erections together.

"Levi." Eren whimpered. "Please." Levi let out a low growl as his hips bucked up into Eren's of their own accord.

"Didn't you have enough last night." Levi asked, letting his hands slip down to grab Eren's ass. The younger male moaned at the feeling of being groped.

"No." Eren said, pushing his ass into Levi's hand, silently begging for more. Levi's head lolled back as a sinful mewl left Eren's mouth as Levi squeezed. The werewolf let his hands slip under the loose pants to actually fell the firm muscle. The pants were slid down slightly, baring Eren's ass completely as Levi continued to grope and massage the pert, perfect ass of his mate, while bucking his hips up to press clothed erections together. Eren just whimpered and mewled at the treatment. Until the door flew open.

"Hey guys we heard that you finally-"

"Holy fuck Hanji! Get the fuck out!" Levi said, sitting up and pulling Eren closer, attempting to hide his ass while not yet willing to let go. Hanji blinked a few times before smirking.

"Right. Celebratory sex." She turned to leave the room and before she even had the door shut, Levi rolled his hips, causing Eren to moan.

"L-Levi, wait." The werewolf looked up at Eren and huffed.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I-If Hanji's here, that means the others are too." Levi hummed in acknowledgement.

"And?" Eren blinked down at Levi a few times before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Once they leave we can return to my room downstairs." Eren rolled his hips against Levi's. "And we both know we aren't good with quickies." Levi smirked as he squeezed Eren's ass again.

"I will fuck you till you can't walk." Levi said, voice low and caused Eren to moan. "Now come on." Levi pulled his hands from Eren's skin and pulled his pants back into place.

"B-But I'm still-"

"Horseface fucking Freckles." And Eren was as soft as a kitten's fur.

"Hanji giving Erwin head." And now so was Levi. It was sad that the two knew what would make the other soft. They headed down the stairs to the basement to be met by their friends.

"Congratulations man!" Connie said from where he sat on the floor. Petra had pretty damn near tackled Eren, saying how happy she was and that they would be able to talk about wedding stuff together. Erwin pat Levi on the back while Hanji cackled from the side.

Everyone said their congrats. And the couple felt great that they're friends were so excited.

"Hey! Yeager!" Ymir had called, causing the two princes to turn to her. She threw something and Levi caught it before it could hit Eren, casting a quick glare her way. He handed the object to Eren. The object being a bag. When Eren looked in, he snapped it shut immediately afterwards.

"What is it Eren?" Isabel asked from where she sat in Farlan's lap. Ymir was smirking as Krista shook her head.

"Yeah Yeager, share with the class." Jean said. Eren glared at the horsefaced vampire, but it was short lived when the bag was taken out of his hands. Eren turned to yell at someone, when he noticed it was his mother who had taken the bag and was looking in it.

"... I knew there was a reason I still allowed you over, Ymir." Carla said as she pulled one of the items from the bag, being a very very short pair of leather shorts. "What do you think Levi?" The werewolf stared at the garment for a few moments before turning to Eren, looking him up and down, then back to the garment. He hummed in approval.

"I know what you're wearing tonight." Reiner chuckled from where he sat. Eren turned and glared.

"Har har. Fuck you too." The big blond vampire shook his head.

"I got Bert for that." And so the tall brunet blushed and covered his face.

"What the fuck is that?" Mikasa said, causing the room to quiet down. She was pointing at Eren, and soon all eyes were on him again.

"What's what?" Eren had asked, looking around his body. He was shirtless, and his pants were hanging a little low, so a ton of bruises, hickies, scratches, and love bites could be seen all over him, but he was sure that that wasn't what his black haired vampiress friend was talking about.

"What the fuck happened to your shoulder?" Jean asked when he figured out what Mikasa was talking about. A few of the werewolves breaths hitched as they saw the mark.

"You mated him?" Erwin inquired. Levi's eyes automatically narrowed.

"What's your fucking point?" He barked. The other werewolves looked at each other.

"Nothing. We're just surprised is all. We didn't expect you to do so soon."

"Yeah Big Bro. We thought the next ones to get mated would be Hanji or I." Isabel said, sending a quick look to Farlan. "Though SOMEONE wants to wait until I'm 21." Farlan shrugged as Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"What? But I thought-"

"We haven't performed the mating ritual yet." Hanji said. "We aren't officially mated, but have claimed each other." Eren nodded slowly.

"Okay." He turned to Petra. "Are you and Aurou mated?" Petra blushed.

"Yes, we are." She pulled the collar of her shirt to show her mark. "Aurou has one too." The other wolf proudly displayed his mark on his collar bone.

"How did you-"

"Two rounds." Hanji said. "The dominant one marks during the first round, then the more submissive one mark in the second one." Eren frowned a little.

"But vampires don't mark." Eren said a little sadly. Levi rolled his eyes.

"It's fine Brat."

"But Levi-" The werewolf cut off his mate with a kiss, running his fingertips lightly against his mark. Eren shuddered and whimpered into Levi's mouth.

"Get a room." Ymir said from her spot. Levi pulled away from Eren with a smirk.

"In do time." He said, causing a shiver to run up Eren's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck FINALLY! I had to rewrite this chapter, like, five times before I got it right! But yes, the friends know, and I thought having Levi draw up something like what Eren was picturing was cute and sweet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... smut... didn't intend it to happen this early... but it slipped I swear... (that and last time you had to wait 67 or 68 chapters for the smut so.... yeah....)

After their friends left, with many more congratulations, and jokes that may have ended with Levi being restrained from hitting Jean when he and Eren punched each other a few times, Eren and Levi sat down on the couch in the main living room with Grisha and Carla.

"So we've already called Adalene and Kenny." Carla said with a wide smile.

"And before your mothers could plan anything, I reminded them that it's not their weddings so they don't have say in anything and need to ask you two permission before they start anything." Grisha said, giving his wife a look. It was loving, but completely 'you drive me bat shit crazy sometimes', which of course caused Carla to giggle.

"Anyways, what do you two think of having a get together with the two families? To really celebrate your engagement?" Carla asked. The two princes looked at each other, both shrugging.

"I don't see why not. But maybe not here? Not everyone in my family is used to such a strong vampire smell." The older vampires nodded.

"Of course! But where could we throw it?" Carla asked. Everyone was quiet, brainstorming when Eren's face split with a wide smile.

"ERWIN'S LAKE HOUSE!" He chirped happily, and loudly causing the other three to cover their ears.

"A little quieter dear, we're not even five feet away from you and Levi isn't driving you into the mattress." Carla said, causing the two youngers to blush.

"Damn it Mom! Do you have too?"

"Yes, yes I do." She replied with a wide smile. "Anyways, what about Erwin's lake house?" She asked. Levi's eyes lit up in understanding.

"His lake house is big enough to fit all of our friends, tweak that a little, and it can be Eren, you two, my parents, me, and our grandparents if they're able to come."

"My mother will be here." Grisha groaned. "She wouldn't miss this is she was being threatened with silver and sunlight. She'd come without her sun charm if it meant coming to the engagement party."

"Oh, Fredda is wonderful." Carla said.

"Yes, and I know how these two feel being hounded by their parent to hurry up and have sex." He said, less than pleased with this fact. "She can't even wait for Eren to move out first." Carla just shrugged and turned back to the two princes.

"So, you need to ask Erwin and his parents, since it's most likely more theirs then his, if we can use their property for the party. And I will warn you, it will be the whole family, half siblings and all." Eren groaned as Levi just shrugged.

"Got it. I'll call Eyebrows after dinner." Eren groaned again and Levi was about to turn his head when Eren just grabbed it, keeping Levi still until he felt a tongue run along his pulse and teeth sink into his neck, causing a groan to slip from Levi's lips as Eren moaned at it. Eren retracted his fangs before straddling Levi's lap and sinking his teeth back in.

"Dear blood, could you two wait until we at least left the room?" Grisha sighed out, standing to leave as Carla just sat there and watched for a few more seconds before standing.

"Don't forget to clean the cum off the cushions when you're done." And Eren pulled back from Levi so quickly the werewolf almost felt emotion whiplash being pulled from complete ecstasy so fast.

"Come on." Eren said, grabbing Levi by the wrist and pulling him towards the basement.

"Where the fuck are you-" Eren looked back with golden eyes, sending a shiver down the werewolf's spine.

"My fuck room." Eren said as they descended the stairs. Levi was confused slightly.

"How did I even-"

"Haematodipsia, remember? And didn't we agree to fuck after everyone left anyways?" Levi nodded before being pulled into Eren's 'fuck room' and was pushed to sit on the bed while Eren straddled him again, sinking his fangs into the wolf's neck once again.

"Eren." Levi moaned out, enjoying being bitten. He didn't intend to roll his hips, but when he did, Levi found that Eren was very hard. "Son of a bitch." And so he kept rolling his hips, earning muffled moans and whimpers to come from his mate.

"Levi~!" Eren moaned after retracting his fangs from Levi's neck.

"Yes, my horny little vampire?" Levi cooed into said vampire's ear. Eren looked at Levi with wide, lust filled golden eyes, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and teeth almost completely red. It shouldn't have looked as fucking sexy as it did, but son of a bitch if Levi didn't at least TRY to rip Eren's clothes off because of it.

"Hey, I want the reins this time." Eren panted out before removing his own pj pants and getting back into Levi's lap.

"Can't fuck me through the pants, Eren." The vampire just smirked as he slid down Levi's legs, pulling the pants down just enough to reveal his prize. And his mouth latched onto Levi's swollen head. Levi's head snapped back as he moaned loudly. Eren began to bob his head slowly, taking Levi in inch by painful inch, holding the werewolf's hips down as he worked at a torturous pace. Every so often pulling off to lap at the tip or suck on one of Levi's balls, Eren worked like the hand crafted pro he was, well, crafted to be by Levi's own hands.

"Fu~ck!" Levi moaned out as Eren swallowed around him one of the times his tip was in the back of the younger's throat. Eren looked up with innocent eyes, pulling off the monstrous cock to speak.

"You know, you can't fuck me if you don't prep me, right?" Levi nodded and leaned back.

"Give me your ass." He said and without missing a beat, Eren was straddling his chest and resumed to blowing his mate's mind via his dick. Levi rolled his hips only slightly before groping Eren's ass and spreading the cheeks to reveal that little, pink, puckered hole that he loved so much. Obviously not as much as Eren himself, and it wasn't even his favorite trait about his mate. But he loved it all the same.

And to prove this he stuck his tongue out and ran it along the crack, starting as the base of the balls and working up. After a few stripes he circled the entrance with the very tip of his tongue before easing his tongue inside. Eren moaned at this, and louder with a little buck of his hips when he felt that glorious piercing. Levi slowly thrust his tongue back and forth, every so often moving the muscle in a way that pushed the piercing deeper into Eren's walls. The vampire moaned and a few times had to be reminded of his own task in means of a cock being thrust up between his lips. This continued until Levi pulled back and saw Eren's hole glisten with his thick saliva, but he wasn't done yet.

Levi reached a hand to Eren's dick to stroke it as he wet his fingers by sucking on them. After he deemed that they were wet enough, he thrust the first finger into the first knuckle, stopping as Eren whined at the sudden intrusion. After Eren returned to giving head, Levi began to ease the finger in more and more. After it was in all the way, Levi thrusted the digit back and forth before adding a second. Eren whined again, and Levi slowed down again. Before long, Eren was thrusting back on the two digits.

"Levi~!" The vampire gasped. "No more." Levi stopped completely, slowly easing his fingers out, knowing that just ripping them out could hurt Eren, even if he was thoroughly lubed.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much did I? Did I do something wrong? Fuck after five months and continuously for one you'd think I'd know how to fucking do this, I'm so-ah~!" Levi was cut off by his own moan because Eren deep throated him quickly. After pulling back off, Eren turned towards Levi, straddling his lap and doing a 'come hither' motion with his finger, having Levi sit up.

"I'm fine, but I want you inside me now." Levi shook his head.

"Not done prepping."

"But Lev-ah~!" Levi stuck his two fingers back inside.

"We've been over this Brat. Last time we tried with only two fingers for prep." Levi slipped in his third finger. "You not only couldn't walk for a week, but it hurt you more than you like. It's not fucking happening again. So deal with th-" And his fingers brushed that lovely bundle of nerves that made Eren go nuts.

"HOLY FUCK DO THAT AGAIN!" Eren moaned out, back arching. Levi smirked, rubbing that spot again.

"See, you love my fingers up your ass." Levi said, eyes finally switching to ice blue.

"Cock's better." Eren said before releasing another moan. Levi chuckled darkly as his fingers slipped from Eren, causing the vampire to whine at the loss.

"So how's this going?" Levi asked, watching as Eren grabbed his cock, which was covered in drool and leftover blood from Eren's previous meal via Levi's neck, and lined it up before sitting down on it completely, causing Levi and himself to moan out. "Fuck, I was hoping you'd ride me." Eren nodded before doing an experimental roll of his own hips, and after he moaned, began a slow rhythm on his mate's shaft.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking tight." Levi growled out, placing his hands on Eren's hips. "Too bad I can't watch my cock sink into your greedy ass." Levi said, Eren only moaned and then shook his head.

"N-Not this time." He said as he began to pick up his pace, bouncing faster and higher.

"Really now?" Levi said as he began to lean back, but Eren grabbed onto his shoulders, keeping him in a sitting position, and growled.

"Don't you fucking dare." He said, then began to kiss and lick at Levi's throat.

"Since when were you so demanding in bed?" Levi asked, grabbing Eren's hips tighter to help him bounce harder. "Not complaining, it's fucking hot, but you've always been more submissive."

"I'm horny as fuck, now fuck me like you mean it!" And Levi slammed Eren down on his dick, hitting the vampire's prostate so hard his eyes went green and rolled back, before they shifted back to gold and an inhuman pace began. "Fuck yes!"

"Fuck, you just keep sucking me back in like you don't want my cock to leave your ass. Would you rather I just stopped moving and just grind into you?" Eren pouted before sinking his teeth into Levi's neck, causing the wolf to moan loudly. "Fuck! I'd say you're horny as fuck. Does my blood really turn you on that much? Fuck you just got hotter inside." Levi moaned as he felt Eren make another bite mark before the vampire moaned again. "Fuck that feels good. Does having me fuck you while you feed on my blood hype you up that much?" Eren withdrew his fangs before looking Levi in the eye.

"I'm a vampire, drinking blood while getting fucked is amazing." He leaned forward and licked the shell on Levi's ear, avoiding the piercings on that ear, before whispering, "Especially with a cock as big as yours." Levi moaned as Eren tightened around him, most likely on purpose. Levi saw his mating mark and just bit into it, causing Eren to scream as his body convulsed and he came all over their chests. Feeling Eren constrict around him that tight, hearing that lustful scream, and biting their mating mark made Levi cum seconds after, thrusting deep inside Eren to empty himself as deep as he could.

They panted and just collapsed on the bed, Levi's cock still in Eren's ass as it began to soften. With some help, Levi striped his pj pants the rest of the way off.

"Holy fuck." Levi panted. Eren was a blushing mess on top of him, hiding his face into Levi's neck, but not doing well as he lapped up the drying blood.

"S-Sorry." Eren muttered out between sides. "You must be tired with how much blood I took." Levi shook his head.

"I'll be fine. It's not like you can bleed me dry." Eren shook his head.

"That's not the point. We've never tried like that before." Levi looked down.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You've ridden me before. Hell, you've done reverse cowgirl for me." The vampire shook his head again.

"Feeding and fucking." Levi nodded in understanding.

"Is that something you'd like to try again?" Eren looked up, eyes back to their green/blue, big and beautiful.

"Y-You're not mad that I just tried something out without telling you?" Levi shrugged.

"Not really. I'm your mate, and I need to tend to your needs."

"I don't think that counts in bed."

"But it does." Levi said, cradling Eren's cheeks in his hands. "I want to make you happy. If that means that you want to spring new, hot amazing sex on me, I'm all for it. Just know that if I get uncomfortable, I need a safe word."

"I don't need a safe word?" Levi looked Eren dead in the eye.

"In case you haven't noticed Brat, you're safe word is stop. As soon as you say it, I stop and as gently as I can remove myself from you. I just need one for if one of your ideas don't work." Eren gave Levi a deadpan look.

"You're safe word can be no." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"No?" Eren nodded.

"Whenever you say no, even during dirty talk, I listen to you more to see if you want to stop too. I don't want to pressure you again..." Eren said, and they both frowned slightly. That one incident still bothered them both. Not blaming the other and only blaming themselves. "Anyways..." Eren said, trying to change to topic.

"Anyways?" Levi asked. Eren shifted and they both cringed at the feeling of Eren's drying climax on their bodies.

"Shower." They both said at the same time, causing them both to start laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! It slipped I swear! But I'm gonna trying not to flood this with it, hopefully I can just throw it in here and there, and not have it end up like the end of the last one (sex every other chapter, even though I know some of you love it) So what you think sweets? You excited for the engagement party?


	4. Chapter 4

Levi called up Erwin, and they had the green light for an engagement party at the lake house. It was planned for the weekend before everyone headed back to college. So directions and dates were sent out to family, since the friends would already be there anyways.

"Nervous?" Levi asked as he sat on the floor of Eren's music studio. Eren was in the middle of tuning his electric guitar before recording. He'd been working on having more things pre-recorded for when he goes back to work at Titan. Levi had watched many of these recordings, but obviously not all of them. He was looking forward to what Eren may be recording this time.

"A little." The vampire responds, finally content with the way his bat guitar sounded and standing in front of the camera with a little remote control. He presses a button and slips the remote to his back pocket, waiting a few seconds afterwards to begin playing. Levi smirks as he recognizes what Eren's playing.

" _I wear my nine inch heels when we go to bed. I paint the color of my lips blood red._ " Eren sings out. He smirks over to Levi, and the werewolf can't help but shiver. He knows this game. Eren wants Levi to dance, behind the camera of course. Eren enjoyed watching Levi dance as he played, he seemed to be slightly more into it when he was watching the werewolf roll his hips or drag his fingers up his sides.

" _I get so animal like never before. So you'll press play and I'll hit record."_ Levi shakes his head at Eren, happy where he sits on the floor.

" _Cause we're dysfunctional, physical, always slamming doors. You're a bitch, throwin fits, always waging wars_." Eren smirked wide as he sang to his camera. Levi's eyes narrowed slightly. It may only be the lyrics to the song, but he had the distinct feeling that Eren was trying to rile him up by indirectly calling him the bitch. It was a stretch, but Eren's eyes seemed to say other wise.

" _Me and you, sad but true, we're not us anymore._ " Levi stood and stalked over to Eren, not caring if he was recorded on Eren's camera. He grabbed the collar of Eren's shirt, careful not to mess up his playing.

" _But there's one thing we're good for._ " Levi sang, making Eren shudder. His eyes switched gold as Levi released his collar and began to dance next to Eren, singing as well.

 _"I'll give you one more night, so make it twisted_." Eren and Levi twisted there hips.

" _Give you one last shot, go on and hit it._ " Levi couldn't help it and swatted Eren's ass, making the younger male blush slightly.

" _Give you one last time to make me miss it._ " Levi stepped closer, running a finger along Eren's jaw. The vampire was forever glad that his guitar covered the front of his pants, because sporting a boner during a video recording was not ideal.

" _Baby, love me, apocalyptic. Come on_ " Eren continued to play as Levi stood next to him, eyes changing to a nice ice blue.

" _Give me a red hand print right across my ass_." Eren sang, Levi dropping out and HAPPILY slapped Eren's ass again, but not without giving it a nice squeeze as well.

" _I'm leaving scratched up and down your back._ " Eren continued, figuring that Levi would only sing at the chorus.

" _Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck._ " Levi stepped behind Eren, licking up his neck. They were both surprised that Eren didn't moan.

" _Like end of the world, breakup sex_." Levi frowned slightly and as Eren played he seemed to shrug, like saying hey, I didn't write the lyrics.

" _Cause we're dysfunctional, physical, always slamming doors. You're a bitch, throwin fits, always waging wars. Me and you, sad but true, we're not us anymore._ " Eren sang, and Levi smirked.

" _But there's one thing we're good for._ " Levi chimed in. And the two sang the chorus together again twice more.

" _Ohhhhh. 'Cause no one does it better, no one knows me better._ " Eren sang. Levi smirked.

" _Ohhhh. Nothing lasts forever, nothing lasts forever, it's now or never._ " Levi sang, Eren felt his knees go weak, but he stayed upright. He knew what was happening after this was over. They sang through the chorus twice more before finishing. They stood still for a few seconds before Eren reached into his back pocket and pulled out the remote, stopping the camera.

"Ready?" Levi asked, licking his lips as his tail and ears came into view. Eren hurriedly, but carefully, put his guitar away.

"Hell yeah." And he pretty damn near tackled Levi to the floor when he kissed him. Needless to say, they fucked on the floor, multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with a Halestorm song AGAIN! Apocalyptic to be exact. I couldn't help it! It was BEGGING to be used! And Levi stepping in front of the camera, that was an accident and I'm not sorry for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren and Levi arrived at the the Smith lake house at relatively the same time, but in separate vehicles. They needed to get packed for the coming semester after all.

"Levi!" Eren said as he hugged him fiancee.

"Hey Brat." Levi said, hugging him back.

"Hold up!" Adalene said, pulling Levi off from Eren and inspecting the mating mark and ring. "Oh Chiot noir! You did an excellent job! And this titanium ring is beautiful!"

"Thanks mother." Levi said as he pulled Eren back to him. Kenny walked over to the two.

"I guess this is welcome to the family, boy." Kenny had gotten back to normal, but had changed his views once he got Adalene pregnant again. And she was even more so now then she was in April.

"How are you holding up Maman?" Eren asked as his parents walked over.

"Oh, the pups are fine." Eren's eyes widened.

"You're having twins?" Adalene nodded and laughed lightly, rubbing her large baby bump.

"Yup, January just can't come fast enough." She said. "They seem to have fun kicking my bladder, which is more tolerable than this little terror." Adalene smiled as she ruffled Levi's hair. He growled as he stepped away from her hand and combed his fingers through his hair to fix it. "He had fun kicking my kidneys, liver, stomach. Anything in the abdominal cavity close to the pelvic cavity."

"That's nothing compared to Eren." Carla said as the two women began to share their pregnancy stories.

"Let's go. My mother should be here soon and the farther away I am when she gets here, the better." Grisha said. He looked to Kenny and the werewolf nodded.

"Yes, after visiting my mother, I'm not to keen on seeing her this soon." And so the four males headed to the other side of the lake house. The party was going on by the lake, and was already flooded with quite a few family members and friends.

"Uncle Eren! Mate Levi!" Jenny, Penny, and Tiffeny came and hugged Eren's and Levi's legs. "Can we see the ring!?" They chimed together. Eren smiled as he kneeled down and showed it to them.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Tiffeny said as she traced the music notes with her eyes.

"Mate Levi is good at picking rings." Penny said as she eyed the emerald.

"He should be able to since he has earrings." Jenny said as she looked at Levi's ears. Levi shrugged as the three girls finally moved to go play with some of the other younger family members.

"They still love you right to death." Levi said as he intertwined his fingers with Eren's. The vampire nodded as they continued through the crowd. Congratulations were tossed around, along with some crude honeymoon humor, mainly from Hanji, Isabel, Jean, Reiner, and Ymir.

"EREN!" The vampire turned and found his grandmother's arms around his neck as she pulled him down for a hug. "I am so proud! And you!" She said, grabbing Levi and pulling him into a hug as well. "Welcome to the family! You two better visit more than his father." She said, nodding her head toward Eren.

"Will do ma'am." Levi said.

"Please, call me Fredda. Or Grandmama." Fredda said with a smile, showing off her fangs.

"Yes Fredda." She couldn't help but pinch their cheeks when someone cleared their throat.

"Dear." The three turned to see Dracula. He looked tired.

"Grandpapa." Eren said. Dracula smirked and pulled his grandson into a hug.

"Congratulations Eren."

"Thank you Grandpapa."

"Fredda!" Came a call off to the side. Lilly was walking over and the two hugged lightly.

"Oh Lilly! It's so nice to see you. With this wedding, I'm hoping we'll be able to see each other more!" The werewolf nodded as she turned to Levi, a wide smile on her face. She stepped forward and hugged him.

"Oh darling, I am so happy for you." She kissed his cheek before moving and hugging Eren, quickly. "And as usual, your mate looks amazing." She pulled back with a smile. "Your eyes are still breathtaking." Eren smiled.

"Thank you Lilly." He kissed her cheek.

"I thought you were engaged to my grandson." Lupin said light heartedly as he came to the group. Eren smiled to Lupin as they shook hands.

"Couldn't be happier." Eren said.

"Alright, we've done the congratulations, hugs and kisses. Now show me that damn ring." Fredda said. Lilly laughed lightly as she nodded. Eren did so and they gushed.

"Victor did such a good job on this!" Lilly said.

"Victor?" Eren asked. Lilly nodded.

"Lupin and my second son. He went into jewelry making. He makes most of the werewolf's wedding and engagement rings." Lilly turned and looked at the plan titanium band around Levi's finger with a small frown. "You may not be bottom dear, but you could've requested something cute on your ring."

"I found no need to. I spent most of my time designing Eren's ring, I couldn't give three fucks if my ring had anything fancy on it." Eren smiled lightly as he kissed Levi's cheek.

"You're too perfect." Levi smirked as he leaned over to whisper in Eren's ear.

"So aren't you love." Eren blushed lightly. "Now, come on, we have more idiots that want to talk to us, even if they don't five centuries from now." Eren nodded as Levi pulled him away from their grandparents.

"Kort!" Eren said as he approached a vampire. He turned, revealing hazel eyes and brown hair, a shade or two lighter then Eren's.

"Brother." He said, turning. He saw Levi and sighed. "You're Eren's fiance I assume?" Levi nodded.

"Well aren't you a stick in the mud." Eren said, looking around. "Where's Valerie?" Kort's eyes narrowed slightly as they flashed red.

"Why do you care?" Eren turned back to his eldest half brother.

"Because your mate happens to be a hundred times nicer than you."

"I don't want her anywhere near him." Kort's eyes narrowed in on Levi. The werewolf felt himself bristle. He had his ears and tail showing and Eren began to pet his tail when he saw the hair on end.

"There's nothing wrong with Levi." Eren bit out.

"There's everything wrong with him. I could accept my half brother being gay because a few of my descendants are, but a werewolf as a husband?" Eren's eyes flashed gold.

"If you had a problem with it, you shouldn't have bothered coming, Kort."

"You know what father expects from all of us. I couldn't miss if I wanted to." He sneered slightly. "I can't believe the Yeager blood passed to you and not me." He said bitterly. Eren smirked.

"That's because Malene isn't my father's mate. As the mate child, I get it. So suck it up"

"His mother is that bitch from the meeting?" Eren nodded to his fiance. "No wonder he's an asshole." Levi said, not giving any shits if he pissed of this vampire.

"Excuse you." The two prince's sighed as Kort nodded to his mother. "I happen to resent that."

"You'd think she'd clean up her damn act after what happened." Levi said as he wrapped a tail possessively around Eren.

"Please, my husband's mate may have scolded me, but did nothing more. It's not hard to deceive a mortal turned." Levi flinched as Eren turned, eyes glowing gold.

"What's wrong with a mortal turned?" Eren growled out, teeth bared and fangs sharp. Malene just scoffed.

"About as much as there is wrong with werewolves. Vampires shouldn't be able to mate humans and turn them." Eren snapped his fangs at her, gaining the attention of those in the immediate vicinity, mainly Eren and Levi's friends.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up Malene! Last I checked, you don't even HAVE a mate! And at the rate you're going, when they find you, they won't even WANT you!" Malene gasped.

"Why you disrespectful little disgrace. How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I dare because you're a bitch! You just can't get out of the fucking medieval times! Guess what, it's not the 1600s Malene. Get with the times. You aren't top vampiress, and never will be. That's Grandmama's title, and hell, she doesn't fucking like you anyways! Back the fuck off!" She growled.

"You've disrespected me for the last time." She said, eyes flashing red. Before anyone could respond, she reached out and tore off the key around Eren's neck. Eren screamed as the sun burned him, and his vampire friends were quick to be on him, pressing their sun charms to him and their tattoos against him. Malene smirked as she held the key in her hand, swinging it from the string that had broken.

"What the fuck!" Grisha said, very uncharacteristically, as all eyes were on the scene before them. Vampires didn't touch another vampire's sun charms. Everyone was quiet as they watched the older vampires examine the key.

"So, what happens when I toss this into the lake?" She asked. Looking to Eren, who was beyond hurt and absolutely terrified. "Let's find out." And before she could finish turning, a large black wolf had pounced on her. Snarling, foaming at the mouth, the wolf wasn't just pinning her, but was down right attacking her, scratching and biting as she screamed. Everyone backed the fuck up. Malene went to throw the key again when the wolf sunk it's teeth deeply into her wrist, causing Malene to drop the key. The wolf was quick to grab it in his jaws, moving over to Eren.

"L-Levi?" Eren stuttered out. His fiance nodded, black fur stained with blood as he pushed his snout against Eren's hand, trying to give him back the key that would keep him from burning up in the sun. Eren smiled as he took it, petting Levi's head and scratching him behind his ears. "Thank you." Levi nodded, but turned as Malene moved, growling as he got in a defensive stance, keeping Eren behind him.

"Th-That werewolf just attacked me!" Malene screeched, pointing at Levi. "I demand-"

"You get nothing." A very cold voice said, quieting the entire crowd, which split quickly to reveal Dracula. His eyes were gold as he slowly stalked forward. "The werewolves have a law where if you kill one's mate, that you die as well. You should know that vampires have a law punishable by death." Dracula's voice was so cold that it actually made people shiver, and some even swore they saw the grass beneath his feet freeze as he stalked towards Malene.

"But he-"

"SILENCE!" Dracula practically roared. "Vampire's do not remove another's sun charm! Ever! You have not only broken this law, but endangered my grandson. I have tolerated your insolence and pride for long enough. You hold no power Malene. You never have and you never will. Insulting my first son's mate is one thing that I already won't tolerate, but you have taken things to far." He picked Malene up by her arm. "Let me remind you what happens to those who remove another's sun charm."

"N-No..." Malene said, eyes wide and frightened.

"You will be starved, forced into a blood lust to the point of insanity, and will be given blood infused with liquid silver. As the silver kills you from the inside out, your sun charm will be removed, and you will be tied to a stake in the sun, where the sun will kill you from the outside in. You will die painfully, and you won't even be able to control it." Dracula growled.

"B-But the treaty states-" Dracula's grip tightened, causing Malene to stop speaking.

"You had sentenced yourself to death before Levi even attacked you, and he did so to retrieve Eren's sun charm. He was protecting a vampire, and the treaty will not affect him. He has done nothing wrong." Dracula turned to Levi and Eren. "My apologies Eren, but it seems that I will have to leave this celebration early." Eren nodded slowly.

"I-It's alright Grandpapa." Fredda came over and hugged Levi while in wolf form.

"Thank you, for saving my grandson." Fredda smiled as Levi nodded his head.

"I'd do anything for my mate." He said, making Fredda smile widen.

"Good."

"Grisha!" Everyone turned to see Malene trying to cling to Grisha, who was staring at her with so much hate, that it had Eren scared. "Grisha pleas-"

"Enough." He growled, causing the silence to quiet down even more. "You attacked my son, insulted my mate. You are nothing to me. Get out of my sight." And Dracula forced her away, screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck did this get dark? I had planned Malene to be a bitch and Levi to flip his shit, but the whole 'killing vampires' thing was just... mental regurgitation of absolute bullshit. I just felt like having Malene be a bitch again... but I just hated her so much... so yeah! This may or may not also be an excuse to get Eren to get a sun charm tattoo... just saying!


	6. Chapter 6

Eren went home and sat in his room alone. He would start packing later. There was an appointment for Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Annie Monday to discuss dorming. Obviously Eren and Levi wanted to be in the same room, and that would've given Armin the ability to have his own room, but he didn't want that. Thankfully, Mikasa and Annie were open to the idea of him staying with them. So they were going to share a room with the three of them. This would open up a singles room in Sina dorm, and Levi would come to Maria dorm with Eren. The two would most likely set up like most couples, sharing a room and using the other for their studying and other academic activities.

But that's not what plagued the young vampire's mind. He was absolutely rattled from what Malene had done. He never thought ANY vampire would do that. That kind of stuff hadn't happened since his grandfather's first century alive. The law of promised death for doing so deterred them all from doing so. The fact that someone hated his engagement to Levi that much... Eren needed to find a way to fix this. Kort and Clarabell were pissed off that their mother was going to be killed. And Eren wasn't going to risk being in the line of fire like that again.

He looked to his shoulder, near the mating mark Levi gave him. His flesh was still burned, and would be for another week or so. Eren's eyes narrowed. It was time for him to get a sun charm tattoo. He couldn't bare to risk being burned again.

But then the question was, what to get? Something music based? Something that went with his personality or heritage? Something to do with Lev- that's when something clicked. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number he didn't think he'd need for another decade or so.

" _Hello? Yeager tattoos and piercings_." Came a smooth, happy voice. Eren smiled.

"Aunt Evon, it's Eren."

" _Eren! How's my favorite nephew? Sorry I couldn't make it to the engagement party. One of the Springer boys decided to get his dick pierced._ " Eren shuddered. He knew it wasn't Connie because he was at the party.

"It's alright, listen, I have a favor to ask?"

" _Lay it on me._ " Eren took a deep breath.

"I need a sun charm tattoo."

" _Yes! I knew it... why the sudden interest? I thought you said you were going to wait until your first big gig to get it done._ " Eren sighed.

"Uncle Bannan didn't tell you, did he?"

" _He doesn't tell me shit. Damn mate of mine was probably too busy taking pictures of the damn lake._ " She scoffed. " _Photographers._ "

"I was attacked." He could hear the stool she was most likely sitting on hit the floor.

" _What?! Who!? How?! Why?!_ " Eren took a few breaths to calm himself down.

"Malene removed my sun charm."

" _WHY?!_ "

"I told her off. And she was sick of it." Eren could hear the growling on the other side of the phone, along with some German. He only caught bits and pieces because he had pulled the phone away. He heard no good, mother fucker, a few threats that he didn't want to remember, and some yelling at Bannan.

" _Be at my Shiganshina shop tomorrow morning, make sure you have enough blood in you and eat something. This is getting done ASAP._ " Eren smiled lightly.

"Thank you Aunt Evon."

" _No problem hun. I had told my brother not to marry that bitch. But he never fucking listens. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Eren. Byez._ " Eren laughed.

"Bye Aunt Evon." And he hung up. He couldn't help but wonder how Levi would react to his tattoo.

The next day, Eren left the house without telling his parents where he was heading. He made it to his aunt's Shiganshina location. He looked in to see that she had just finished cleaning up and getting her inks ready. Eren walked in and she turned, a wide smile on her face. She had black hair like Dracula, but her eyes were brown like Fredda's. She was also covered in tattoos and had a nose ring and eyebrow piercings. She had stopped aging at 26, so she still looked very young and she was beautiful.

"Eren! Right on time. So, what design do you want?" She asked, leaning against her counter. Eren scratched the back of his head lightly. He pulled out his phone and went through his pictures before finding the one he wanted. Hanji had taken the picture back when Levi had thought up his painting The Wolf and The Bat, and Eren asked if she still had it. She said yes, which strangely didn't surprise him, and sent it to him.

"Oh, fierce, I like it. Is it safe to assume that this is your future hubby?" Eren blushed and nodded.

"But I want hi-"

"In a different stance, right?" Eren nodded. He loved this, but he didn't want Levi's angry face forever on his arm. "You got a picture of him with a different expression? Even in human form could help." Eren nodded as he went to the picture he had as his background. It was one Hanji sent him when Levi was happy, thinking of him when he realized he loved Eren.

"Can you do it?" Eren asked after Evon gushed over how cute Levi was.

"Can I do it? Ha! All because you're hubby's an artist, doesn't mean I'm not. I do tattoos for a living and have for decades. I could make him bent over, naked, presenting his ass with his cock dripping just by this picture alone." She said, waving his phone slightly. Eren blushed madly.

"A-Aunt Evon!" She threw her head back and chortled.

"Just saying. Now let me draw this up real quick. You want those piercings too? What the fuck am I talking about, of course you do." She leaned over the counter and pinched his cheek. "You little pervert with your adorable little kinks." Eren flushed more.

"H-How do you-" Evon cocked an eyebrow.

"You came and visited the shop every chance you could after you hit puberty. By the way, you suck at covering up boners, hun." Eren buried his face in his hands. "Don't worry, I haven't told and don't plan too." And she got straight to work while Eren looked around the shop, like he used too when he was younger. He was looking at the piercings. Should he get on of them too? Would Levi like that? He probably shouldn't. Some of these were, in fact, silver. And Eren truly thought that his aunt was brave having it so close to her at all times.

"Kay Eren, how's this?" The vampire prince turned and walked over to his aunt to see what she had done. She had drawn Levi almost perfectly. His wolf form was in a sitting position, tail wrapped around something, and was looking up and to the side, piercings visible and everything. "I have it so that it's like he's looking up at your pretty little face. Thought it'd really drive the point home. And his tail will wrap around your arm, ending just above your elbow. What'cha think?" Eren almost cried as he smiled.

"It's perfect! How much?" Eren asked. Evon laughed.

"No cost. You're family, my FAVORITE nephew, and," Her eyes flashed gold. "This is an emergency, almost literal life or death situation." Eren nodded as her eyes went back to brown. "Let's get started! Come with me." And she took Eren to a back room with no windows. She had a tattooing table out in the front, but this private one was for tattoos where people's private parts were revealed, or vampires. Couldn't risk one burning if they were getting a sun charm tattoo.

"Now, let's see that key." Evon held out her hand and Eren took the key off, slowly and hesitantly. Once Evon got it, she went over to some cabinets and grabbed a file, filing some of the key into her black ink. After washing her hands and putting on gloves, she mixed the shavings from the key into the ink, then took off her gloves, washed off her hands again, and put on another clean pair of gloves.

Three hours later and Evon was done. Eren was forever grateful. Evon gave him the care instructions, and he left after Evon promised to be at the wedding, whenever the hell that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you forgot, the picture Levi painted in The Wolf and The Bat, is called just that! It literally took until that chapter for me to actually NAME the damn story when I was writing it at first. Still thanking my boyfriend for that one! Anyways, oh and Evon's eyes can change gold because she is from Dracula and his mate, that gene is only passed to children of a Yeager vampire and their mate. So there are a few vampire whose eyes can also turn gold, not just Dracula, Grisha, and Eren!


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting Monday went fine and the requests for rerooming were approved. Eren smiled over to Levi as the five students left the dean's office. They could have waited until the coming Thursday to move back on campus, but they were already there and had permission to do so early.

So while Armin, Mikasa, and Annie got their sleeping arrangements set up, Levi and Eren went to see if Levi had left any school supplies in his old dorm room. They might have also had one last fuck on their favorite surfaces. AKA the bed, the floor, the desk, the shower, and the kitchenette counter.

"Who ever lives here next is going to have a complete fit." Eren said as they found none of Levi's things in the room. After Levi had moved into Eren's current dorm, he'd return his Sina dorm key card to get one for his Maria dorm.

"Because the room smells like a whore's orgy?" Levi asked as they exited the room for the last time.

"You made us clean it. The only ones who'd be able to smell the underlying sex would be werewolves or vampires. And they'd quickly replace it with their own scent soon enough." Eren said.

"So question, what's it like to live in a dorm room with a vampire?" Levi asked. Eren hummed to himself in thought, hands clasping behind his back.

"Well, every Wednesday the blood bank in town will come deliver blood to the vampires." Levi turned to his mate.

"But you have me now. Can't you just drink mine?" Eren shook his head.

"I could, but it'd be healthier for you if I had a different source. And this way, if someone runs out, like Sasha and Connie, I'll have a pack or two to share." Levi nodded at the explaination. "And what's it like to dorm with a werewolf?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Full moon I go into wolf form." Eren hummed. They finally got into their Maria dorm room and Eren sighed.

"Fucking finally. It's hot as balls." He said, finally taking his shirt off because they couldn't risk someone coming into the room and seeing him and Levi in the middle of sex, oh no. The werewolf had to be cautious and have five rounds of clothes on sex. So needless to say that Eren also stripped out of everything else and flopped on their couch completely naked.

"Really? You're going to lounge naked and not show- what the fuck is THAT?!" Levi asked when he caught sight of his fiance's arm. He had been wearing a long sleeved shirt, so this is the first time today he's seen this much of his fiance's skin.

"What?" Eren asked, finally following his werewolf's eyes to the wolf on his upper left arm. "Oh, this? It's my sun charm tattoo." Eren said blushing lightly.

"Is that...?" Levi asked as he got close enough to inspect it.

"You?" Eren finished, smiling. "Yeah, it is." Levi stared at it for a few seconds. "Levi? You okay?" He heard a soft whimper come from Levi's throat. The vampire's eyes widened as Levi leaned forward, nuzzling the skin near the ink, careful not to touch it since it was obviously new and he didn't want to mess it up.

"I knew you loved me but..." Levi looked up, gray eyes shining with happiness, a small smile on his face. "It means a lot to know that you chose me to protect you and replace your sun charm." Eren smiled as he kissed Levi's nose.

"Of course I'd choose you. You're my mate. And I know how important it is to you as a werewolf to protect you mates to the best of your ability. It only made sense." Levi's smile widened about three millimeters.

"Who designed it?" Levi asked after a few seconds. "It's done very well." Eren smiled.

"My Aunt Evon. She's a tattoo artist and piercer. She has a shop in Shiganshina and I asked her to do it. I used a few pictures Hanji sent me to give her an idea." Levi looked up to Eren, jaw dropped slightly.

"Seriously?" Eren nodded, then blushed lightly.

"She said that she could use one picture of your human form, only your face, to be able to draw you in an explicit sexual position." Levi's eyes widened.

"What? Wow, she's good." Eren nodded, a shy smile taking over his face.

"She's going to be at the wedding if it's the last thing she does. She couldn't come to the party because of one of Connie's relatives." Levi nodded as he wrapped his arms around his vampire, careful of the tattoo.

"It's probably a good thing she missed it." Eren hummed.

"Oh, she was pissed when she heard what happened. She only slips into German when she's megapissed." Levi nodded as he kissed Eren's shoulder. A knock on the door caused the two to jump and Eren headed to the bedroom while Levi opened the door to reveal Armin, Mikasa, and Annie.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked, slightly annoyed. Mikasa and Annie gave him similar, bland gazes while Armin shrugged.

"Well, by the smells of you compared to the room, you and Eren haven't had sex in here yet, but did in your old dorm room. That means that you probably haven't done anything to set your dorm up. So since we're done in our suite, we've come to help you two out."

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked as she just walked in, the other two following behind.

"I'm putting some damn pants on!" Eren called from the bedroom, before poking his head out. "Hey Levi, my clothes are all out there, pass me some pants, or shorts. Shorts are preferred." Levi rolled his eyes as he found the suitcase containing his fiance's clothes and tossed him a pair of pants. A few minutes later and Eren came out, and of course he remained topless. Revealing not only the mating mark and burns from the engagement party, but his sun charm tattoo.

"Oh wow." Armin said when he saw it, coming closer to inspect it. "Evon did very well on it." Eren smiled.

"Thanks. Now you just need to get one before next fall semester and the three of us will have gotten all of our tattoos during college." Eren said as he looked at the two vampiresses. "So, we moving shit around or what?"

"Well shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, find out how the hell you two want everything arranged?" Annie asked, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well obviously we're setting up like most couples, sleeping in one room and having the other as our work space." Mikasa nodded as she opened up the room that used to be Armin's.

"You're scent is still faint in here, Armin, so it'd be better for them to sleep in Eren's room. This will work well as their work room." Everyone nodded and got to work rearranging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to write tons of smut at the beginning and bombard you sweets right off the bat like I did at the end of the last one. So instead of writing smut (like I had started too) I changed it up. There will be gaps between the smut, more than a chapter or two this time around, but that won't stop me from saying they fuck. Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay. It feels sort of odd to me, but I hope it was still good!


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the five students were done, the 'bedroom' had both beds in the suite pushed together to make one huge bed, the dressers at the end of the bed, and the closets on either side of the door. The 'studio' had both desks on opposite walls, an easel by the window, and Eren's instrument's lined the wall with his desk. It worked for the two fiance's.

"Well, now that that's done." Armi pulled a card from his pocket. "Dr. Yeager gave this to me to remind you about the blood bank in town, figuring you either already have or will lose the one from last year." Eren pouted as he crossed his arms.

"He has so much faith in me."

"Who almost went into a bloodlust last year?" Annie asked.

"And then purposely didn't drink for a couple days to get their boyfriend at the time to stop avoiding them?" Mikasa asked, crossing her own arms and scowling slightly.

"Alright, I get it." Eren said, huffing. "Don't you three have something to do besides pick on me?"

"No." The three vampires said in unison, all with blank faces. Eren groaned.

"Fuck me." Eren said as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly there were arms around his waist and a pressure on his back.

"I will tonight. We haven't really claimed this place as ours yet, and I can't wait to have you bent over the coffee table." Levi said, causing Eren to shiver and the other three to roll their eyes.

"You two have forever to suck each others dicks. Calm the fuck down." Annie said.

"And you could stand to hang out with us more than just at meals and the club this year, Eren." Mikasa said, eyes narrowed slightly. Armin shrugged.

"They have a point. I was your roommate and I didn't see you much after you two started dating." The two princes frowned slightly.

"They've got a damn point. Mating season aside, afterwards I don't think we went to Eyebrows and Shit Specs for the rest of the spring semester." Levi said. Eren nodded. This year, the two would try to spend more time with their friends.

"Got it. I have some blood packs with me, do we want to sit around in the living room and just, chill out?" Eren asked. The other three nodded, Armin turning to head out of the 'studio'.

"Remember Eren, every vampire in our year, which means all of our friends, will be in YOUR dorm room every Wednesday night for the blood ordering!" He said as he plopped down on the couch, the two vampiresses sitting on either side of him. Eren sighed as he and Levi just opted to share one of the chairs, Levi sitting on Eren's lap with his legs hanging off one of the arms while the other and one of Eren's arms supported his back.

"Why does it have to be my dorm?" Eren asked.

"Free music." Annie said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Eren rolled his as he leaned his head back.

"Why did I have to be the only one to decide to be a music major?" Eren asked no one in particular.

"Because no one else wanted to be in the spotlight all the time and have the trouble of rearranging everyone's mind almost every decade." Eren frowned as he looked over to Annie.

"Mood killer."

"Guilty." She said as he crossed her legs.

"The hell are you majoring in anyways?" Levi asked. Annie looked to him and shrugged.

"Teaching martial arts. My dad runs a dojo and I decided to work with him." She said.

"You any good?" Levi asked. Annie turned to him and smirked lightly.

"Eren would've been laid flat on his ass throughout high school without a doubt if I hadn't taught him a few moves." Levi hummed in acknowledgement of this new information about his fiance.

"And why were you fighting?" Levi asked his fiance.

"People picking on Armin or that one asshole who took Mikasa's fucking sun charm." Eren growled lowly at that one. "Fucking humans being ignorant shits." He said as his eyes flashed gold briefly.

"You're telling me." Levi said as he looked to Mikasa and her red scarf. "I thought you had a SCT?" The four vampires looked at him with cocked heads/eyebrows.

"A SCT?" Mikasa asked. Armin furrowed his brows slightly before they shot up with realization.

"Sun Charm Tattoo. He abbreviated it to make it easier and quicker to say." The blond vampire said, smiling when Levi nodded to him.

"Someone tell me why the fuck no other vampire has thought of that?" Annie asked. "It took a fucking werewolf to think of abbreviating it. What's the world come to?" She asked, shaking her head.

"A world where a vampire and werewolf can be mates and marry. I think a better one then a few years ago." Armin said with a soft smile.

"It's nice to think that because of these two idiots, so much has changed. You used to fucking hate werewolves, Annie." Mikasa said, adjusting her scarf. Annie shrugged. Eren and Levi looked at each other and smiled softly. "Okay, don't act fucking mushy right now. The three of us don't wanna fucking see it." She said.

"I don't know, the blond mushroom might want to share this shit with four eyes." Levi said as Armin shrugged.

"Hey, Hanji and I butted out of your relationship once you two got together."

"Hanji hasn't." Eren groaned. "And Ymir just took your fucking place. Do you know how many sex toys and lingerie she's given us since April?"

"Depends, did she give you that butt plug yet?" Mikasa asked. Eren blushed as Levi snickered.

"The one with the dog tail attached? Oh yeah, that one was fun to play with." Levi said as he smirked at Eren. "So wasn't the pig tail." Eren covered his face.

"Damn it Levi!" He whined.

"What?" Levi asked. "Don't like having your friends know about the toys Ymir so kindly gave us to play with? They'd find out sooner or later. Either one of our mothers would force us to talk about it in front of them, or Ymir will fucking tell everyone if she hasn't already."

"Oh, we know about all of them." Armin said with a grin, even if his face was red with a blush. "We even helped pick a few!"

"How's that glow in the dark vibrating dildo by the way?" Annie asked, causing Eren to bury his head in Levi's neck and Levi to cock an eyebrow.

"Haven't played with it yet. We did, however, turn off the lights to make sure the damn thing did glow in the dark." Levi said. Annie nodded.

"Noted."

"Holy fuck, you got the fucking bag full of cock rings didn't you Armin!" Eren said, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

"That was Marco." Mikasa said, Eren's hand dropped, as did his jaw, then his head back onto Levi's shoulder.

"My innocent little nephew. That fucking horse has corrupted his purity so much."

"I'd like to remind you that Freckles the one giving it. Horseface is on the receiving end most of the time." Levi said, causing Eren to groan.

"I don't want to picture it!" Eren whined.

"Hey, at least you didn't walk in on it!" Annie growled. "Went to visit fucking Bert and Reiner and the two didn't even have the decency to go to their own damn room to do it. Did it right over the fucking coffee table."

"Oh blood." Eren said. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Levi's neck right in front of him, and he could almost TASTE his pulse under his tongue. Eren leaned forward, licking up Levi's neck before sinking his teeth in. Both moaned as the other three rolled their eyes.

"One sec." Armin said, going into his bag that he brought with him and brought out three blood packets, handing them out to the other two before sitting back down as the three of them drank. Once the four vampires had finished, Annie, Armin, and Mikasa left while Eren and Levi began to finish unpacking their shit.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of Eren's and Levi's friends moved in that Thursday, and everyone ended up in the prince's room. It was crowded to say the least.

"You all brought enough blood to last till next week, right?" Armin asked everyone. Everyone turned to Connie and Sasha.

"We have enough." Connie said. "And Sasha's actually cut down her blood intake quite a bit." He said, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist. This year, Ymir, Krista, Jean, and Marco traded dorm rooms. So Reiner, Bert, Ymir and Krista were now sharing a suite while Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha shared the other.

"Good." Eren said. "Because this year, I wouldn't be holding back from telling my dad if any of you are being careless." He said, looking around the room and making eye contact with every vampire. The fact that he almost fell into a blood lust made him a little more focused and cautious with his friends, and himself.

"Got it." Ymir said lazily. Eren's eyes flashed gold.

"Seriously, Ymir? You're going to be laid back about this? Let me remind you that some idiot at a different college fell into one." Her eyes narrowed.

"You wanna start something because of some idiot in my family, Yeager?" She growled out. Eren stood.

"No, I'm not. I could care less if they were related to you or not. The fact of the matter is, a vampire was careless last year, and I won't have that repeat here. So we're going to be checking up on each other. Making sure we're all stocked up on blood. I have my mate, and I can use him if I need too, so I can spare one or two a week. But that doesn't mean I'm only going to drink from Levi, because that could be dangerous to him. We need to make a pact on this." Eren said, raising his hand to his mouth and biting into his thumb, holding the bloodied hand out.

"You want to do a blood pact on this?" Bert asked from his spot on Reiner's lap. Eren nodded.

"It's the only way I know that the eleven of us are set on this." The other vampires followed suit, all pressing their bloodied thumbs together before making the pact. Once done, they sat down and all the werewolves were staring.

"Okay, I should've known this bullshit last year when we were going over vampires. What the fuck was that?" Levi asked. Eren blushed before turning to him.

"Well, it was a blood pact. If one of them doesn't fulfill the pact, in this case being, making sure everyone is up on their blood intake, everyone else will know."

"And how will you know someone hasn't done their part of the deal?" Hanji asked, obviously excited.

"If one of us falls into a blood rage or blood lust while in school this semester, everyone else in the pact will feel it. We'll also be able to tell who's closing in on it." Mikasa explained.

"It'll only last this semester?" Petra asked. Armin nodded.

"That's as long as we've set it. We'll renew it at the beginning of the next semester. We're doing it like this incase someone decides to take a break from college after a semester. We care, but we don't want to be hit a century from now if someone falls into a blood lust then." Armin explained.

"And you couldn't have told me this last year?" Levi asked, turning to Eren. The vampire deadpanned.

"When did I learn about mating season? Oh that's right, from Maman, AFTER we came back from France." Eren said. Levi clicked his tongue. Eren sat on his lap, cuddling up to his werewolf.

"Ew, gross." Jean said from his spot on the floor with Marco in his lap. Eren's eyes snapped over to him.

"What?"

"You. Being so freaking lovey dovey. It's gross." Eren sat up in Levi's lap.

"Well considering that your face is just gross, I don't think you should complain about a damn thing. If I wanted to look at a horse, I'd go to a petting zoo or a horse show." Eren retorted. Jean's eyes narrowed.

"Well at least I can actual top! How's it feel knowing you're always going to be the bitch?" Eren smirked.

"You'd never understand what it's like to get spread wide by something as thick as a werewolf cock. Why would I top if I can have that?" A few of the other's blushed as Hanji and Isabel nodded. Ymir smirked.

"So how big is that dick you're taking?" The freckled vampiress said. Eren opened his mouth before he paused, actually thinking before he spoke.

"Levi, I need to tell you a quick story first before I answer Ymir." Levi nodded slowly as Eren took a deep breath. "So you already know how Ymir's a mega bitch when it comes to Truth or Dare-"

"That's all I need to know, continue with answering her question." Levi said. Eren shook his head.

"No, you need to hear all of this. Okay, so before we started dating, between high school and our freshman year here, we had a party. Obviously leading to truth or dare. Well, Ymir dared all the guys into a dick measuring contest." Levi's eyes narrowed. Eren smiled weakly. "I came in fourth."

"You mean to tell me you've seen all of their dicks." He said, motioning to the other vampires. Eren shook his his head.

"No, Ymir has though. A few of us weren't comfortable letting others see our dicks, mainly the ones already in relationships, but she said she'd look at them all individually. Considering she doesn't like dick and made a disgusted face every time she looked at one of ours, it wasn't that awkward." Then Eren cocked an eyebrow. "And you can't tell me you haven't seen their's nights you're all together during a full moon." Eren said, motioning to the other werewolves. Levi sighed as Eren then turned to Ymir, wide smirk on his face. "Levi's bigger than I am."

"What?!" Jean nearly yelled. "What the fuck do you mean he's bigger than you?!" Eren's smirk widened.

"I mean he's longer and thicker than me. Which, in turn, means he's also bigger than YOU!" Eren said with a wide grin. "I win mother fucker!"

"Marco came in third." Jean smirked. Eren just looked to him.

"I'm perfectly fine being smaller than my nephew. Hell, I'd be fine being smaller than Connie and Armin, as long as I'm bigger than you." Eren said, leaning back.

"Did you have to share the fact we're smaller." Connie said. Eren turned to his bald friend.

"Can you satisfy Sasha?"

"Oh yeah." Sasha said with a smile.

"Then you shouldn't care." Eren said to Connie. "And Armin doesn't fucking care either way." The blond nodded.

"So who's the biggest?" Isabel asked, looking between Reiner and Bert. "It's obviously one of you two by the sounds of things." Farlan sighed as Reiner smirked and Bert blushed.

"I'm the thickest and Bert's the longest." The burly blond vampire said, proudly.

"I'm the only one that doesn't switch." Eren said, shrugging. "But I'm perfectly fine with that." He said, leaning back into Levi.

"What if Levi asks you to top?" Mikasa asked. Eren shrugged.

"I'd do it. But only if he asks for it."

"I'm fine pounding your ass." Levi said.

"Can we stop?" Petra asked, covering her face, wolf ears twitching in embarrassment.

"Sorry Petra." Eren said with a smile.

"So what's everyone's schedule look like this semester?!" Hanji asked, bouncing in her seat, which happened to be Erwin's lap.

"Can you NOT dry hump your boyfriend in my suite?" Levi asked, glaring slightly.

"Are you two taking Mythical studies again?" Hanji asked. Eren and Levi nodded.

"Yeah, we're taking the second year. Professor Vix was awesome last year." Eren said with a smile.

"Wait, how does this course work. You had seniors last year, right?" Krista asked. Eren shrugged.

"For them, it was just an elective. It's a two year course to get the degree in Mythical Studies, but you can take it for four years." The vampire prince said.

"Okay, that's interesting." Hanji said. "I might have to take it!" Levi and Eren looked to each other.

"She'll be in 101 and we'll be in the class ahead. We'll be fine." Eren said.

"Until she blabs our ears of on shit we already know." Levi said. Eren sighed.

"True." And then everyone shared their schedules. Eren had a few academic classes with Isabel again, which he was stoked about, and only one of those was shared with Jean. The rest of his classes, also known as his music classes, where just him. And, of course, he shared Mythical Studies with Levi. He couldn't wait to start another year with Levi by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick measuring contests, am I right? I just feel like the seven boys would be like that. Like, Eren would have the fourth biggest dick, just barely bigger than Jean, but enough to tell. And Eren would rub that in Jean's face... anyways.... Friend interactions! I got more into the vampires, and the next time they have a group thing, I'll try to focus more on the werewolves. We'll see.... Anyways, next CHAPTER is either going to be Eren and Levi's first class back with Professor Vix (favorite OC I've ever made btw) or Eren's first day back at club Titan.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday night and the werewolf/vampire crew headed out to Titan. Pixis met them all at the door, smiling and accepting Eren and Petra back to work, though Petra wouldn't be working that night. Eren, on the other hand, was brought to Pixis's office.

"I heard that you and the Rivaille werewolf are engaged, congratulations." He said, sipping a bloody mary, because the vampire couldn't just drink his blood, but had to have it mixed with alcohol.

"Thank you sir." Eren said while he played with his engagement ring. Pixis began rummaging around in his desk before pulling a box out of one of the drawers.

"Think of this as a 'Welcome back' gift as well as an engagement gift." He said, placing the box in Eren's hand. "It's already hooked up to the system." Eren quickly opened it to see a headset mic.

"Oh my blood." He said, taking it out. It looked like a bat. Wings folded together were it'd sit on his ear, feet clutching to the actual mic piece. Eren quickly put it on.

"It suits you." Pixis laughed. "Now go welcome back your fans and make some new ones!" Pixis said, knowing that Eren would have no problems getting straight to work. Eren hurried out and onto the stage, giving the DJ his CD, after greeting him and giving a bro fist, and got situated. He could hear the quiet whispers of newcomers, and the excited chatter from those who knew him.

"Hello everyone! You all ready to welcome back Yeager Bomb?" The regulars cheered, as did Eren's friends. Eren stood in the middle of the stage, arms crossed as the music started playing.

" _It's Eren Yeager."_ And the girls and boys alike that screamed. " _They say I'm a Freak of Nature, and... I think they're right._ " Eren sang, cocking his head slightly, getting another round of cheers.

" _I want you now and I ain't asking you bitch please._ " And Eren began to dance around. " _Now I'm too proud and you're down begging on your knees."_ Eren made eye contact with Levi, then smirked, causing a shiver to go down his fiance's spine.

" _I think it's hot when I pin you down, pull your hair._ " Eren tugged on his hair lightly. " _I'll have you screaming like a freaking nightmare._ " Eren's eyes switched to gold.

" _Gettin' ready for the club, Sexy but it isn't love._ " Eren motioned to the club, looking out to the crowd dancing. " _I'm just a freak freak, I'm just a freak freak. Thrust our bodies up and down wanna kiss your playground._ " And Eren could not resist doing motions while pointing over to Levi, making the werewolf growl quietly.

" _I'm just a freak freak, I'm just a freak. Baby read my lips I'm a freak of nature. Wanna go all night, baby come taste the danger."_ Eren licked his fangs, causing some of the girls in the front row to scream like the fangirls they were. " _Turn it up tonight, come on take a bite. I'm a freak, freak, freak. I'm just a freak of nature._ " Levi stood from where he sat, moving into the crowd. Eren watched, a smirk growing on his face.

" _Our sounds are getting loud and I am covering your screams. From the couch to the ground to sleezing in the streets._ " Eren slipped off the stage, moving towards where Levi went. " _They called the cops but baby we're not scared._ " Eren was now in front of Levi, who spun around so Eren could wrap his arms around his waist.

" _They'll just pat us down and touch us down there._ " Eren pretended to pat Levi down a bit and dropped his hands to his thighs, tastefully. This may be a crowd full of horny young adults most nights, but that did not mean that during work, Eren could touch Levi in public like THAT. The wolf wouldn't mind, but everyone else would.

" _Gettin' ready for the club, Sexy but it isn't love. I'm just a freak freak, I'm just a freak freak. Thrust our bodies up and down wanna kiss your playground. I'm just a freak freak, I'm just a freak._ " And though Eren was not allowed to touch Levi like that, there was nothing that said they couldn't grind, which they did, happily. Through the next round of the chorus.

" _Slow it down._ " In which Eren and Levi did slow down their dancing, Levi even turned so that him and Eren were facing each other, his arms around Eren's neck as said vampire's hands rested on his fiance's hips.

" _Everyone's got something to say, but no one's gonna rain on my parade. I'm much more, much more than you think. You're just the freaks. You're just the freaking haters."_ And Eren smiled when he saw Levi flicking off a nearby group that was sneering at them. And of course that means that Eren and Levi need to dance even close and a little raunchy during the next round of the chorus because Eren doesn't take that shit lying down and neither does Levi.

" _Us freaks are endangered species. So let's live it up to the fullest. Live it up. What you got to say? Turn it up tonight, come on take a bite. I'm a freak, freak, freak. I'm just a freak of nature._ " And as the song faded out, Levi pecked Eren's lips, obviously pissing off a few people around them, but others didn't give two shits because they liked Eren for his music, not his sexuality.

The rest of the night went fine, Eren sang, sometimes danced in the crowd while doing so, with friends and people he remembered the last year that really loved his singing. During his break Eren talked to his friends and anyone who came to the table to talk to him about how much they loved his singing. Though one of the regulars noticed something that made her shriek happily.

"Oh my god, is that an engagement ring?" She squealed. Eren smiled as he held it up.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He smiled. A few of the other girls squealed and Eren couldn't help but show it off. It felt great having people this excited for him.

"Who's the lucky guy?" The first girl asked, slightly teasing because it was fucking obvious who.

"That'd be me." Levi said, pulling Eren onto his lap, causing the girl to gush again.

"Oh you two are too cute!" One of the others said. "We support you all the way!"

"Yeah! Fuck those haters." Another one said, glaring out into the crowd. "I mean, did you hear the shit they were spouting?" She scoffed. "Can't just let someone love without judging." She said.

"Yeah! Don't worry Eren, we'll keep an eye on your future hubby when you're on stage to make sure none of those people come to give him shit." The first girl said again with a wide smile. Eren felt his eyes water slightly.

"Thanks girls." He said, initiating a group hug with them. They all squealed happily.

"Anything for you Eren! You rock!" They said, pretty much in sync before walking off to go enjoy the DJ's music for now.

"Wow, that's fucking awesome!" Isabel said. The vampires and werewolves had all managed to get two tables together over where the werewolves usually sat. It had the best view of the stage, so the vampires happily moved from last years spot.

"Yeah, it's great you can have so many people support you after only a year. And you aren't even professional yet." Krista said with a smile.

"People usually don't have outcomes that good. You're lucky." Erwin said as he sipped some water. He may be old enough to drink, but it wasn't worth it since Hanji was drinking. One of them needed to be able to make it to the dorm room in one piece.

"I know." Eren said with a smile. "But I always had you guys. Thanks." He said.

"Oh for the love of blood, don't get sappy on us Yeager." Jean said. Eren turned to him.

"Oh yeah, thank you to horse face. When Levi eye fucks me too much and I need to kill my boner, I just look at your face and it's fucking dead." Eren said with a smile. Jean rolled his eyes.

"That's fine. You're face is the first thing I think of to kill any of my boners too. So we're even." Jean said. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Boner dead." They said at the same time, taking a sip of their waters before looking at each other again and laughing.

"So are they friends or do they hate each other's guts?" Isabel asked. The vampires shrugged.

"I like to view it as frenemies. They are the only ones allowed to bash the other. As soon as someone out of the circle does, they will jump to the others aid." Armin said with a shrug. "It's like they're siblings."

"Please, if we were siblings, either I'd be ugly or he'd at least be cute." Eren said. Jean's eyes narrowed.

"I will remind you that someone of your own blood happens to love me very much." Jean said. Eren shrugged.

"And blood only knows why. Your personality is shit, you aren’t attractive, and I can't imagine that you're a good lay. And Marco's from the half sibling that has no taste in partners. No offense Marco." The freckled vampire rolled his eyes.

"None taken Uncle Eren. Just remember, Jenny, Penny, and Tiffeny are from one of Moni's kids too. And they liked you." Marco smirked as Eren frowned.

"Damn it horseface. Stop rubbing off on my nephew. He was never so rude." Eren said. The others laughed.

"Hey Yeager, isn't it time for you to get back to work?" Aurou asked, barely avoiding biting his tongue.

"Yeah yeah Aurou. Ruin the damn fun." Eren said, turning and kissing Levi. "Behave." Eren said.

"Always." Levi said, grabbing his ass and squeezing it before letting Eren go. Eren rolled his eyes with a smile as he returned to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freak of Nature by: Chris Crocker! Anyways, we're back into the club! Yay! I'm so fucking excited! It's beginning to fall back into the flow! So excited! And I couldn't help but have Eren have some fans in the club just be so excited for his engagement to Levi! I would totally have been one of those girls! Anyways, next chapter will be Levi's and Eren's first class in their new Mythical Studies class!!! You all ready for Professor Vix sweets?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it sad that I'm still having problems switching from Levi and Eren being engaged? Like, I've written 'boyfriend' so many times already and then had to go back and fix it. It's crazy, like, seriously. Also, SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I went on a trip with my sister and had no internet/time to post.

The next Monday had Eren and Levi entering their new Mythical Studies class and sat at two desks that were next to each other. They figured that Professor Vix had it like this for this year's 101 class, but they didn't mind it too much.

"Welcome back!" Vix said as she entered the room with a wide smile on her face. "I see that everyone that didn't graduate last year loved me so much that you came back. But sucking up and kissing my ass won't get you anywheres! This year, instead of focusing on individual mythological creatures, we'll be focusing a little more on comparing and contrasting different aspects of different cultures mythology."

"Like what we did during the spring semester?" One of this year's seniors asked. Vix nodded.

"Yes. If you all recall, at the end of the last semester, we went into the mythos of the Inca, Mayans, and Aztec. Some of you had some basic understanding because your history teachers in junior high and high school had enough brain cells to deem early civilization in the western hemisphere to be information you needed. This week will be refamiliarizing you with my teaching methods, next week will be a recap of the three civilizations mythos I just mentioned, and then we'll be diving head first into the different Gods, starting with Greek!" She went around and handed out a synopses.

"Professor, my partner graduated last year." One of the students said. Vix nodded as she returned to the front of the room and picked up her clipboard that had the class list on it.

"Right. Raise your hand if your partner has graduated or is not taking this class." Four to six hands went up. Vix smiled as she then assigned the new partners. "For the sake of the new partners, the rest of this period will be used for them to get to know their new partners. Those who still have their partners, go ahead and reconnect." Eren and Levi turned to each other and shrugged.

"Looks like this is going to be a lot like last year." Levi said. Eren nodded.

"I don't think there will be many movies this time around. I'm still on the fence on if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Eren said, pushing his desk closer to Levi so they were right next to each other.

"Well, it'll be interesting." Levi said, leaning on his arm and looking to Eren. Eren followed suit and they heard someone's breath hitch. When they turned, they saw that Vix had a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'll be damned." Vix said as she approached the two. "I thought I was just pairing people up for my classes." She grabbed Eren's hand and looked at his ring. "Mr. Rivaille, I must say that you have great taste in jewelry." Eren blushed as Levi nodded.

"Thank you Professor." She hummed as she sat in the desk in front of them.

"So how's Guenivere?" She asked. Eren froze, staring at his professor with wide eyes. Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Who's Guenivere?" The werewolf asked.

"She's my half sister, from my father's second wife." Eren said slowly. Vix smiled.

"Velma, right?" She asked. Eren nodded slowly.

"H-How do you know Guenivere? She hasn't been in the country for-"

"100 years?" Vix said. The two prince's stared at her. "You two don't have a class after this, correct?" The two nodded slowly. "Good. We'll talk after the period is over." Vix stood and walked back to her desk. The werewolf and vampire waited quietly, wondering what the fuck their professor was.

"She's not a vampire." Eren said quietly. "She doesn't have the smell of blood on her at all."

"She's not a werewolf either." Levi grit out. "So what the fuck is she? A dragon." Eren's breath hitched.

"Guenivere loved dragons."

"But they aren't fucking real." Levi said. "That's why we went over them last year."

"We went over Vampires and Werewolves too." Eren bit out. "And you can not tell me that neither of them exist." Levi nodded slowly.

"So what, you think our professor's a fucking dragon?" Eren shook his head.

"Guenivere had said once that dragon tamers lived long before my grandfather became the King of Vampires." Eren said. "They can live for as long as a vampire or werewolf, and their only known weakness is fire, as long as they've already made a bond with a dragon. I thought she was spouting shit because she was drunk as fuck when she told me."

"So there's more than just vampires and werewolves in the world?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. But according to Guenivere, dragon tamers thrived in England."

"Well that would explain why we'd never know. France may have fought England for god only knows, but besides that, our species never cared about it. This entire time I thought she just wore a ton of perfume." Levi said, Eren nodding in agreement.

"Holy fuck." Eren breathed out. They sat for the last few minutes, quietly. They even wondered if they breathed much during the time they waited. After class was dismissed, Vix approached the two.

"Well, time to get this over with." Vix said. "I'm sure you've already hypothesized what I am."

"A dragon tamer." Eren breathed out. Vix smiled.

"Oh, so Guenivere has talked about me." She said happily.

"Not you exactly. Just your species in general." Eren said. Vix sighed.

"Of course. Well, you never did answer my previous question." She said.

"Oh, Guenivere is fine. She just had her.... 10th daughter, I believe, a couple of months ago." Eren said. Vix smiled.

"Oh, that's great." She said. The two prince's just looked at her. "You're wondering why I'm teaching here, aren't you?"

"Among other things." Levi said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You obviously knew that Eren and I were vampire and werewolf respectively."

"That's why I paired you up in the first place. I was hoping to have you two become friends, quit the silent squabbles. I've seen enough of that bullshit to last me a lifetime. Though it seems I played match maker instead." Vix said with a smile. "I'm happy I was able to help you so much. And I'm glad you came back to my class."

"So why do you teach here? And is all the myths we go over actually real and true?" Eren asked. Vix threw her head back as she laughed.

"No. Only Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons and their tamers exist. Everything else is a myth. And I teach here because this is close to Guenivere. We're good friends and I know that she comes to your house for Thanksgiving, making our earlier statement not complete true." She said with a laugh.

"Dear shit, you're her mistress." Eren said with wide eyes. Vix smirked.

"Not quite. Guenivere has never spoken of her mate, correct?"

"She doesn't talk about Jona-... wait... You're Guenivere's mate?!" Eren said, standing and staring at her. Vampires didn't always forgo their other spouses after they find their mate, they still sometimes sleep with previous spouses, though it's not always common "But I thought-"

"You aren't the only vampire out of your father's offspring that is strictly heterosexual." She said. "You know how it is." Eren growled.

"Yeah, considering one of my stepmothers tried to kill me for it." Vix's eyes, which were naturally a dark brown, flashed an amethyst purple.

"What? How?" She asked, her usual light, cheery voice having a beasty edge to it.

"She took off his sun charm." Levi growled out, eyes changing ice blue.

"What?!" Vix roared, literally. "Vampires haven't done that since before Dracula became king."

"Well, she's in the process of being killed so..." Levi trailed off, a smirk coming to his face.

"Good." She said, hers eyes changing back to brown. "How are you holding up Eren?" He looked away as she leaned forward. His shirt sleeves were long enough to cover a majority of the burn, and it had healed pretty well, but Vix could still see it. "Oh wow." Vix looked to Levi. "Stay calm." She told him as she touched Eren's arm before rolling the sleeve up slightly.

"Son of a bitch." Vix said when she saw it. "She did it while you were in direct sunlight." She looked to Eren and frowned. He was looking away, at Levi actually, though the werewolf was glaring daggers at her. "It really hurts you, doesn't it." Eren nodded slowly. They were talking in an emotional sense. Vix removed herself from Eren. "I'm glad you have a werewolf as a mate then." She said.

"Why's that?" he two prince's asked at the same time. Vix smiled.

"Because I know that he's going to do anything to keep you safe." She stood up. "Well, I've held you long enough."

"Wait." Eren said. "What happens now?" Vix shrugs.

"You two get married, maybe you could tell Guenivere to stop worrying and invite her mate to Thanksgiving for once." Eren smiled.

"Can do, thank you Vix." She smiled.

"Anything for my brother-in-law." She giggled lightly. "And I don't mind if you share what I am with your friends, but remember, no humans." She said. The other two nodded and left, heading to eat with Hanji and Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was an accident I swear!!! But it happened, and I fucking love Vix right to death so I decided to have her hold a bigger role in this one... maybe... not completely sure yet... I want her to be... anyways. I had to rewrite a couple of things because this wasn't all written in one day, and proof reading some content didn't line up right (not the first time that's happened) but yeah... if you have any questions on what the fuck just happened, message me!


	12. Chapter 12

Eren and Levi sat in Hanji and Erwin's dorm room eating tacos.

"So Vix is a Dragon Tamer?" Hanji asked for the tenth time. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Holy fuck Hanji, yes, she is."

"And she's Eren's sister in law?"

"Sort of." Eren said. "They aren't married. Guenivere's not ready to come out yet, and probably won't be for another few hundred years."

"Come out as what?" Erwin asked curiously.

"Whatever sexuality she happens to be." Eren shrugged. "I'll be calling her later to tell her what's happened and that she should be ready for Thanksgiving." Eren took another bite, swallowing before continuing. "She deserves to know that I know and support her. Dad may be fine with it either way, and Velma shouldn't have a problem considering how many children Guenivere has, but that still doesn't mean that Velma and the others won't be harsh with her, especially after what happened recently."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Levi asked. "I'm trying to fucking eat and as much as I love Eren, I don't want to talk about the family drama at the moment. Give me some time to digest the fact his unknown sister in law played fucking matchmaker on accident." Hanji burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she did!" She continued to giggle.

"Considering the psycho bitch had said she was pairing us by similar beliefs." Levi bit out.

"Well she technically still did. We both only believed in Werewolves and Vampires. I'm sure she knew we'd be like that either way." Eren said.

"Wait!" Hanji said, biting her lip to keep from laughing to hard. "She knew you two where vampire and werewolf, and she STILL made you watch the Twilight Saga." Levi and Eren stood then, taking their food with them.

"Fuck you glasses!" Levi barked as him and his fiance left with their tacos, heading to their own dorm room.

"She had to fucking remind us." Eren whined. Levi just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Let's just get back to our room so you can call your sister." Levi said. Eren nodded and did just that after they finished their tacos.

 _"Hello?"_ Guenivere answered. Eren leaned against the kitchenette counter while Levi went into their studio to start his next masterpiece. Well, Eren thought it would be, but he loved everything Levi made. Example, whimpers when Eren's sucking his dick. But that's not the point at the moment.

"Hey Gwenie." Eren said. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He heard his half sister sigh.

 _"Well obviously. If you didn't you wouldn't be interrupting mommy daughter snuggle time."_ She said. Eren couldn't help the smile.

"I'd ask how little Debra is, but I know how much you hate it when people beat around the bush." Eren steeled himself, unsure how his sibling would react. "Does the name Vix ring a bell?" He heard Guenivere's breath hitch.

_"Why do you ask?"_

"Well, my Mythical studies professor happens to be a Dragon Tamer named Vix." Eren said. "She says that she'd love it if she was invited to Thanksgiving for once."

_"She told you?"_

"Yup." Eren said, popping the 'p'. His voice dropped a bit in volume. "Why didn't you tell me your mate was a female?" Eren asked gently.

 _"One second Eren."_ Guenivere said. Eren heard some distant speaking, and then a door shut before Guenivere spoke again. _"Now, what did Vixie tell you?"_

"Vixie?" Eren asked with a laugh. "That's adorable. Anyways, she only asked about you. I called her your mistress, but she corrected me." Eren's tone was light. "But I asked you a question Gwenie. Why didn't you tell me?" Guenivere gave a humorless laugh.

 _"Do you know what the others say about you? Most of us were born in an era where people of the same sex couldn't be together because they'd get run out of town or killed or something along those lines. The world wasn't as accepting as it is now. When I found out my mate was a female, I panicked. I saw her in secret, but after a while I.... I couldn't risk it Eren. At the time, I didn't know that Father didn't care about who we loved. I didn't know it was okay since it was our mate. And after what Malene did to you... I just...."_ Guenivere trailed off. Eren grit his teeth.

"That wasn't my fucking question! I asked why you didn't tell ME! Out of everyone in the family, I would have understood! I know what the others say behind my back, and I don't give a shit. My mate happens to be a werewolf and a guy. So what? Your mate is a female and a Dragon Tamer. So what? Vix is your mate. No one can change that. And absolutely no one has a right to judge considering how many kids you've had already. And you love kids too much to just stop having them."

_"But what do you think my mother will say Eren?"_

"You don't fucking live with her. You see her when she comes to see the new grandchild and holidays at Dad's house. Velma is NOTHING like Malene and you know that." Eren's voice softened. "Your kindness didn't come from Dad. Velma was accepting of me when I came out. She just wasn't happy my mate is a werewolf. Your mother loves you Gwenie, and she'll support you too. It's not like Vampires have had a war with Dragon Tamers. You won't get the 'I can't believe you're fucking the enemy' speech from anyone." They both laughed lightly at that.

_"Thanks Eren. But I'm still not sure if I should..."_

"Then don't." Eren said. "But I will. Either way, Dad's meeting Vix. And it'll be a hell of a lot less awkward if you're the one to introduce her as your mate."

 _"Alright... I'll try..."_ Guenivere was obviously nervous. Eren understood the feeling. Coming out to someone over a century old can be scary. That's why Eren came out to his mother first. She was more modern than his father, and would be more accepting. When she had told Grisha, he just shrugged it off and said that he has enough children that have offspring. Eren smiled softly as he pushed off the counter.

"Gwenie, just remember that I will always support you. I've got your back and I love you." Eren could hear his half sibling crying.

 _"Thank you Eren. Thank you so much. I love you too."_ They finished their good byes and hung up. Eren smiled, staring at his phone a little longer.

"Eren?" Eren looked up to see Levi standing a few feet away from him. "You're crying." Levi walked over as Eren just continued smiling, not moving at all.

"It just got a little emotional, that's all." Levi nodded as he pulled Eren too him.

"So, Thanksgiving’s going to be interesting?" Levi asked. Eren laughed.

"Holy fuck you have no idea." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi then. "I love you." Eren nuzzled the top of Levi's head, careful of his wolf ears.

"Love you too, Brat." Levi said back. "Now come on, let's get some work done." Eren nodded and the two headed into their studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Guenivere be very kind and kind of scared, but have an accepting mother. I don't know, but I kinda wanna get more into Eren's siblings as well as his and Levi's friends! Also known as I'm having WAY too much fun right now!!! And I'm, like, CRAVING tacos right now...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Christa/Krista pisses me off for one reason. I can never remember how I spelled her name in a fanfiction. So if you remember from The Wolf and The Bat how I spelled it the first time, please tell me. I'll be going back to check and fix it through that story soon, but I can never remember, so if you see an inconsistency TELL ME!!

The next day, Eren was given an assignment in one of his music classes, and he was fucking pumped. He was to make his own little music video cover of a song with people not from the class, and they had to perform with him. It was due in a month and Eren knew who he was using, so he sent out a text to the ones he'd need to meet in his dorm room after dinner.

So after dinner, Eren was in his dorm room with Levi, Connie, Petra, Krista, Bert, and Hanji.

"What the fuck is going on?" Levi asked. Looking to the vampires and werewolves in his room. Eren smiled as he pulled out the hard copy of the assignment he had been given.

"I've been given a project." Eren then described the assignment.

"So, you want us to do it with you?" Hanji asked, bouncing up and down. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. For the song I want to do, I know that you can all help me the most!" Eren said.

"How?" Bert asked, rubbing his arm. He wasn't used to hanging out with the werewolves yet.

"Well, Connie plays guitar about as well as I do-"

"Wait, back the fuck up." Levi said, turning to the shorter male, which may or may not have made him happy. "I thought you were going for fucking accounting?"

"I've got hobbies you know. During spirit week, Eren, Krista, Bert and I got together and played." Connie said with a shrug.

"Yeah!" Krista said.

"The hell did you play?" Levi asked the short blond. Eren cleared his throat.

"Well, babe, if you would've let me finish. Krista plays drums." Levi just stared at the only vampire female, before shrugging.

"Alright. And what does beanpole play?" Levi asked. Eren chuckled.

"All because he's taller than everyone in the room doesn't mean you can pick on him."

"Yeah, considering his dick's bigger than yours." Hanji laughed. The boys all sighed before Eren turned back to Levi.

"Okay, picture this. Compared to Bert, I can't rap."

"Wait, WHAT?!" The werewolves said, looking between Eren and Bert.

"That's possible?" Petra asked. Eren nodded as Bert blushed.

"The construction worker can rap. Next you'll tell me the big blond one is a hair dresser." The room went quiet as Bert smiled shyly. "You've got to be shitting me." Levi said, rubbing his temples. "Fine, and what are they here for." Levi tilted his head towards the werewolf girls.

"Well, Petra's a pretty face like Krista, but since Krista will be busy on drums, I need someone to dance. And the song I want has... a few crazy laughs in it." Hanji started to laugh then, not quite crazy and creepy, but it got the point across.

"Holy blood. We aren't starting yet." Connie said, leaning away from her.

"Okay, so you guys are going to-" Levi started.

"We." Eren said, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist. "You're singing with me." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck n-" Eren smirked then, making Levi's words freeze.

"Who's the one always saying we need to focus on our school work? Hmm?" Eren hummed. "Surely you don't want your fiance to get a shitty grade." Eren leaned forward slightly, smiling wide, showing off all his teeth as well as his fangs. "If you don't do it, I'll have to ask Jean."

"Jean is a really good singer." Krista said as she sat on the arm of one of the sofas. Levi grit his teeth.

"Fucking fine. What are we doing?" Eren smiled.

"Feel Good INC. by Gorillaz."

"FUCK YEAH!" Connie said as he jumped up off the seat he was on. "When are we starting?" Eren smirked.

"Not yet. Bert, I'll need you to come in Tuesdays and Thursdays so that you, Levi, and I can work on lyrics. Connie and Krista, we have time between our first classes and second classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, so that's when we'll meet. Petra, we share a work period on Fridays, so I'll work on your dancing then." Eren then turned to Hanji. "Do I even need to tell you what I need from you?"

"Come the day we're recording and laugh like a crazy person!" Hanji said brightly. "Can do. I'll probably need to listen to the song a few hundred times and any singing recordings you get done so that I can make sure it actually fits and doesn't over power anything." Eren smiled and nodded.

"Good. Weekends we'll use to do the video recordings. If you need any of the time to do your college work, that's fine, just give me a heads up. I can use my extra time working on other things." Eren said happily.

"Holy fucking blood I can't wait." Connie said as he bounced on his feet. "This is going to be sick!" He high fived Eren.

"Are we using your instruments?" Krista asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah. Connie, you cool with doing bass?" Connie's head moved so fast everyone thought it was going to roll off. "Great. Grandmama gave me a new bass guitar that looks like a coffin before the semester began." Connie's jaw dropped.

"You've broken it in... right?" Eren laughed at the buzz-cut vampire's question.

"Dude, do you think I'd let you fucking touch it if I hadn't?"

"True." Connie said with a nod. Eren turned to Bert.

"You going to be okay with this? I know how you can get sometimes when put under pressure." The vampire prince put a hand on Bert's shoulder, grateful the giant was sitting down. Bert smiled shyly and nodded.

"I-I think I can do it." Bert said. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Great. So, tomorrow morning, Connie, Krista. Let's meet up in here to start working on the music. Levi has class at that time, so we won't be disturbing him." Eren said. The two vampires nodded. "Alright. Thanks again everyone for helping me with this."

"Make sure you don't stress out and remember to drink your fucking blood." Levi said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Eren. His fiance nodded.

"Till we're finished with everything, I'll have extra blood packs, however." Eren turned to the three other vampires. "It is ONLY for you three, and ONLY when we meet up to work on this. So you don't tell your significant others." Eren said. "We've had this talk last week, and I don't want to repeat myself." The three nodded. "Good, well, we've got work to do. I'll see you all frequently within the coming month!" Eren said happily. Everyone left and it left Levi and Eren.

"So we're going to have a lot of shit to do this month?" Levi asked. Eren hummed in positive acknowledgement. "Not gonna have a ton of time to fuck." Levi continued, inching towards Eren. The vampire smirked.

"Are you suggesting we fuck like animals right now?" Eren teased, turning his head towards Levi, only to see the werewolf with his ears and tail out, eyes ice blue and a hungry look in his eyes.

"Fuck yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's THAT for getting more of the minor characters in? I picked five random people, and I always sort of had a thought about Connie singing or performing with Eren. It's just kinda a thing. And then I was like 'two vampires I almost NEVER talk about...." and therefore Bert and Christa! I also never really bring up Reiner, but that'll be for a different event thingy. And I'm gonna slowly introduce more vampires, but decided to stay with people I felt would fit the assignment I made up for Eren to do. And yes, next chapter shall have SMUT!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut... here it is!

Levi's lips crashed into Eren's and the vampire lead them into their bedroom. It was when his back hit the dressers at the end of the bed did Eren realize that it was probably a bad idea to put them there. But Levi didn't seem to care as he began to take off his and Eren's clothes.

"L-Levi." Eren stuttered mewling when Levi took one of his nipples into his mouth. "The dressers are in the way."

"Bed." Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes slightly, but did so none the less, walking around and crawling onto the bed, sitting in the middle and sinking slightly between the mattresses. Levi licked his lips, watching Eren. He walked around to the side of the bed, crawling on as well, pushing Eren onto his back and kissing him. Levi made sure to have his tongue ring catch for a brief moment on Eren's teeth. It gave the muscle a small, pleasant pull, and made Eren moan like a whore.

"Damn I love your piercing kink." Levi said before shoving his tongue back into his fiance's throat. His hands wandered across well mapped skin. Familiar skin. Until he touched a patch that felt off on Eren's shoulder. It was the burn, and Levi pulled away, growling slightly, leaning over and began to nip and lick at the damaged skin. His other hand slipped down to Eren's arm on the opposite side, finding another abnormality in the skin he knew so well. When the werewolf glanced over to see what it was, he was met with an ink version of his wolf form. Seeing the ink in Eren's skin made his cock twitch and a groan made its way over his tongue.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked, writhing while one of Levi's hands absently played with his nipple. Levi leaned over and kissed the ink. Eren chuckled at that. When Levi looked up at him, Eren was smirking likely. "Kissing yourself? Shouldn't you be kissing me?" Eren teased lightly, eyes changing gold.

"Shouldn't I be fucking you?" Levi asked before diving in to kiss his fiance's lips. Levi's tail began to wag as Eren moaned into his mouth. It bumped into the dressers at the end of the bed. Levi didn't stop kissing Eren as he used his tail to measure out the dresser, and that's when Levi got an idea. He pulled back from Eren, saliva connecting their lips before Levi's lips moving into a smirk broke it.

"Come here Eren." Levi pulled Eren up. Eren was about to turn to get on his hands and knees, considering that Levi really did like doggie style, when the werewolf clicked his tongue. "No no, over here." Levi lead Eren so that he was kneeling at the end of the bed, then gently pushed the vampire forward until his arms rested on the top of the dressers. It was perfect.

"Why am I not fucking surprised?" Eren laughed lightly, before trailing into a moan as Levi roughly grabbed his cheeks and began to massage them.

"This is a great fucking view." Levi said. "And considering we haven't actually fucked in here yet." One of Levi's hands moved to trail up Eren's spine. "And think of all the things we can do with these dressers here?" Levi pretty much purred. Eren shivered at the thought, then moaned as Levi bent down and bit one of his cheeks. Levi licked the mark lightly before trailing his tongue over and running in down the cleft of his lover's ass.

Levi really did love Eren's taste. And he loved the noises Eren made when he thrust his tongue past the first ring of muscle even more. After a few more minutes, Levi pulled his tongue from his fiance's entrance, quickly leaning over Eren and shoving the fingers into the vampire's mouth. Eren reflexively began sucking and licking around the digits while Levi ran his cock teasingly against Eren's ass. After Levi dubbed his fingers were wet enough, he slowly pushed his finger into the first knuckle.

"Levi!" Eren whined, wiggling his hips. "Stop being an ass. You know you can move faster." Levi smirked as he pushed his finger in till it was in all the way.

"That maybe be true, but I won't hurt you unless it makes you cum." Levi said as he nibbled at Eren's nape. The vampire's mouth dropped open as a needy moan came out. And it went straight to Levi's dick, prompting him to put another finger in. "You're so damn warm inside." Levi said against Eren's skin. Eren just moaned as he began to thrust back on the digits inside him. Levi slipped in his third finger and looked for Eren's prostate. He knew where it was, but he also just loved feeling Eren out. And Levi purposely avoided it, massaging the area around it. Eren mewled and whined.

"Levi! Stop teasing me damn it! Either fucking touch it or fuck off." Eren said, looking back, face red and golden eyes narrowed in determination to get what he wanted. Levi smirked, bending his fingers and pushing into Eren's prostrate head on, causing the vampire to moan loudly, eyes closing and legs shaking.

"Oops. Looks like I'm not fucking off today." Levi said as he pulled his fingers out of Eren and lined himself up. "But I will be fucking you." And with that he pushed into Eren. The vampire threw his head back, just missing Levi's face, and moaned loudly. Levi sat still as he was fully sheathed, waiting for Eren to get used to the feeling.

"Move damn it." Eren said, moving his hips a little. He was used to the burn of being stretched by Levi. He fucking loved it if he wanted to be honest. He loved the feeling of stretching to accommodate Levi's cock, the little burn that came with it, or the slightly stronger one when they were in a rush to fuck and didn't prep as well as they should have. Eren was fine with just feeling Levi fully inside, feeling so completely and utterly full. But he didn't like the stillness. If Levi was just gonna sit in his ass, something else had to be happening. Kissing, biting, sucking, spanking, whatever, Eren didn't care. And Levi fucking knew it. That was why he was just sitting there, not moving.

"I don't know." Levi said rolling his hips only a little, not really moving but giving some sense of friction to his shaft and Eren's insides. "I'm pretty comfortable right now. Your walls just clenching slightly around me." Levi straightened his back, spreadings Eren's cheeks to see where they were joined. "Damn that view. I will never get sick of watching how much of my cock you can take. I can see you clenching and trying to pull me in more. Holy fuck Eren." Levi pulled out only an inch before slowly sinking back in. "Fucking pro at taking me. And you're so slick with our saliva." Another little roll, causing Eren's tongue to loll out just past his teeth. "Tight, hot, mine." Levi growled, sinking his nails into Eren's cheeks, drawing just the smallest amount of blood and causing a needy whimper to come from Eren's throat.

Levi decided to tease his vampire more, holding his hips, moving slowly, and never a large amount. An inch out and an inch in. Eren was beginning to go crazy. It was not enough, but just enough. It didn't stimulate where he wanted it. It just kept him horny and hard, but didn't bring him closer to orgasm like he wanted. He could feel the build, but it just didn't do it for him. Eren's mind was fogging, his dignity and pride ready to fly out the window as he tried to move faster, but the grip on his hips were firm and keeping him from moving. After a few more thrusts, Eren fucking lost it.

"Son of a bitch Levi! You said you were going to fuck me! So fuck me! Bite me, spank me, pull my hair. I don't give a shit. Fucking impale me with your werewolf cock, make it so I can't fucking walk, make it so I can't think. Ruin me. I don't fucking care anymore, but for the love of blood Levi, FUCK ME!" As soon as Eren finished, he heard a deep possessive growl from behind him. He turned back to see Levi staring at him, teeth bared and ice blue eyes much more cold than usual. His nails had a more claw like quality to them and sunk into Eren's hip. Eren should probably be scared, but instead the look of Levi like this made his cock twitch and Eren didn't even fight the moan that left his mouth.

"You have no idea what you just signed up for Brat." Levi said, voice deep, husky, and dripping lust. Or maybe that's drool. Eren wasn't sure, nor did he care. Especially not when Levi pulled out to the tip and slammed into Eren hitting his prostate with enough force that it pushed Eren further forward and onto the dressers more. Eren's mouth fell open as he continuously moaned. Eren was finally getting what he wanted out of this. Levi then grabbed Eren's hair and pulled back, making Eren's neck arch, as well as his back slightly, and the vampire's eyes rolled back.

"Fuuuck yesss." Eren moaned, working on thrusting back to meet every single one of Levi's thrusts. Levi leaned forward, keeping a firm grasp on Eren's hair and one of his hips, and sunk his teeth into the mating mark on Eren's shoulder. Eren screamed in pleasure, body shaking with the stimulation he was receiving. When Levi pulled back from Eren's shoulder, blood smeared on his teeth, he leaned into Eren's ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" Levi asked, not slowing down for anything as he gave another rough pull to Eren's hair. "To be fucking wrecked?" Levi sunk his teeth into another part of Eren's shoulder. "Have my cock fucking your brains out? Such lewd sounds you're making, love. You're moaning like a whore. And you hear that? That squelching sound coming from your ass? So fucking dirty." Levi licked up Eren's neck over his pulse. The hand that was on Eren's hip went around and grabbed Eren's neglected length. "You're leaking. You must love this. My cock abusing your prostate?" Levi whispered, slowing down till Eren could really feel Levi moving inside him, bringing forth a long, drawn out moan. "You like feeling my cock moving inside you, don't you." And Levi picked up his pace again, letting go of Eren's cock to grab back onto his hip, sinking his nails into a different area, getting more leverage and really making Eren scream as his prostate was horribly abused.

Eren couldn't speak, couldn't think. All he could do was moan obscenely with a broken version of his fiance's name falling out. Could only think of Levi and the pleasure he was giving. Eren could feel his climax building. His balls felt ready to explode. But he needed one more push. And Levi seemed to get that as he went, feeling his own climax coming on. He leaned down to Eren again, giving one last tugged before whispering in Eren's ear.

"I love you Eren." And Eren's head and back arched to the point of almost looking painful, tongue hanging completely out and eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly and came on the bed and back of the dressers, hard. He clenched around Levi, causing the werewolf to moan as he finally reached his own climax. When Eren felt Levi filling him with his seed, he shook and whimpered with more pleasure before he slumped against the dressers.. They stayed still for a few minutes in the afterglow, breaths heavy and short.

Levi recovered first, untangling his fingers from Eren's hair, gently massaging his scalp. He pulled his nails from Eren's hip, which were back to their normal length. Levi gently ran his fingers over his fiance's body, easing any tense muscles. Levi did eventually pull his softened cock from Eren, his semen following suit. Eren whimpered at the loss, turning slightly to Levi with a small smile.

"Happy?" The vampire asked, voice hoarse. Levi smirked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?" He said, gently rubbing Eren's hips again. "Holy fuck, I didn't mean to go that nuts." Levi frowned lightly, licking gently at the blood running down Eren's outer thigh. "I'm so fucking sorry Eren." Levi said. Eren laughed lightly, wincing only slightly.

"Don't be. It felt fucking fantastic." Eren went to move and winced, automatically bring Levi closer to his side. "Though I'm definitely going to be limping for a bit." Levi smirked a bit.

"Fucking finally." He said, before leaning forward to kiss Eren's lips gently. "Come on, I'll carry you to the bathroom so that we can clean up." Levi said, picking Eren up bridal style, maneuvering him around so that he didn't hit anything, but also making sure the vampire was still semi-comfortable.

After they were cleaned and Levi changed the sheets, ready to do laundry during his free period the next day, they got in bed, Eren's head resting on Levi's chest while the werewolf had an arm around Eren's waist, the other stroking his head soothingly. They fell asleep content and sated to wait a month before they could have sex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... that was hot... and rough. You know what's sad. Nine times out of ten, when I write smut, I only actually plan one thing, and the rest just sort of... happens. I'm hoping this was enough to sate YOU for a few chapters, because I won't be writing another smut scene for a while in this one because I really wanna focus more on the other relationships in the story.
> 
> And holy fuck I forgot something uber important! Okay, so NyxAria on FanFiction is a fucking angel! They spent the time to make a playlist of ALL the songs (up to this point) of the songs used/mentioned in this fic. If Eren has sung it (or Levi) then it's on the playlist! Here's a link ( https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVMgcvswvz_GmIg4bMLzV2K93eHpFYN1s ) so you can go check it out!!!!! And thanks a ton Nyx for doing that!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Eren had a limp. It slowly got better, but that didn't save him from having to sit in his first period class with Isabel and Jean. The looks on their faces when he limped in almost killed him.

"Holy fuck, how many times did you go at it last night?" Jean asked when Eren sat between him and Isabel, wincing slightly.

"Once." Eren said as he pulled out his textbooks and other materials he'd need for the class.

"Damn, what'd Big Bro do?" Isabel asked. Eren smiled happily.

"Fucked me." A sigh left his mouth as he leaned on his hand. "And it was fucking rough." Eren said, voice cracking a bit at the end since he was still slightly hoarse. "I thought he was a beast during mating season. But damn was I wrong, and am I fucking glad I was."

"Are all wolves like that?" Jean asked across the other vampire to the werewolf next to him.

"Not really. We're usually our roughest during mating season."

"You mean Levi could be rougher?" Eren asked, a hopeful tinge in his voice. Isabel nodded.

"It's possible. But he'd only really get that far during mating season." Isabel said. Eren turned away, trying to control his saliva. He loved last night right to death, but if that wasn't as bad as Levi could get, he couldn't help but get hard thinking of Levi fucking him till he fainted.

After class, he headed to his dorm room and met up with Connie and Krista. They went into the studio, warned about messing up Levi's stuff, and sat around Eren's desk, Krista on it, Connie in the chair, and Eren sat on the floor, blank sheet music all around him, as well as his laptop.

"Alright, so right here." Eren played part of the song's instrumental off the laptop. "Is made up of these parts." Eren said, writing down on three different sheets, depending on whose part it was. "Krista, can you go play this on the drums real quick so I can see if I got it right." The blond nodded before heading over and doing such. Eren and Connie listened and made corrections as needed. Krista came back and Eren sent Connie to play the bass part for that section and him and Krista did the same, then Eren went and played his part.

"I think that part sounds good." Connie said when Eren came back to sit on the floor.

"Yeah. So let's continue like this until we've got all of our parts transposed, or as far as we can before our next class. Then next Monday we'll finish what we didn't today, then we'll record us playing our parts entirely individually and I'll record it, make individual corrections. Then next Wednesday we'll record the entire instrument together and I'll go through and find where we need to work on it. If we need to practice, we can do it after dinner until that weekend. I want to get recording done that weekend, giving me a few days to do edits and whatever." Eren said, looking over everything.

"Could we come in and practice if we need too?" Krista asked. Eren nodded.

"Check with Levi and I first. If you have more time to put into this, that's great. But make sure to get all of your work done first." Eren said.

"Right." Connie said with a smile. "Now let's do this thing." In which they continued to transpose their parts.

When Eren entered Mythical Studies, he went right up to Vix, who was already in the room for once. He had a small smirk on his face.

"So, Vixie?" He asked when he got close enough that no one would hear him. Vix smiled and nodded.

"So you've talked to Guenivere?" She asked. Eren nodded.

"I'll be seeing you at Thanksgiving. I'll give you directions to my house when the date gets closer." Eren explained. Vix smiled.

"Thank you Eren, now sit your ass down. I got the tables back, but that doesn't mean I can't see if you get handsy under it." Vix said, smiling. Eren chuckled, a small blush coming to his face.

"Yes ma'am." And Eren went to sit with Levi, when Vix spoke again.

"Mr. Rivaille, you should be more gentle on your fiance. Making him limp all day." Eren and Levi turned bright red as the rest of the room snickered.

"Fuck you prof." Levi growled out.

"Your fiance's sister's already done that." A few 'ohs' were heard, like that was some great come back, though Eren and Levi knew it was true. Eren sat down next to Levi and dropped his head to the table.

"We've just set ourselves up for so much shit." Eren groaned.

"No fucking kidding." Levi said, crossing his arms.

"Language boys. I'm the only one allowed to swear in this damn class. We went over this last year. Now, let's see if any of our beliefs from last year changed." And they went around the room. Most people didn't change theirs, a few did. Eren and Levi added Dragons and Dragon Tamers, making Vix smile. And she went on talking more in depth of what would be going on that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'cha think? I got Connie, Krista, and Eren's schedule for Eren's project set up. I already have the project written and done, just not the chapter around it, because that won't be for a while. But I couldn't hold back from writing it! It had to be done I'm sorry! Anyways, next chapter will be the Thursday thing with Levi, Eren, and Bert, the Friday thing with Petra, and Friday's Mythical Studies class. The chapter after that will be Friday at the club, and then the chapter after that may be what happens during the weekend, not sure yet on that part. But I've got the next to chapter planned, so plus!


	16. Chapter 16

Thursday came and went until after dinner when Levi, Bert, and Eren were sitting in Bert's suite on the couches in the living room area.

"Okay, so what the hell's going on?" Ymir asked as she leaned against her's and Krista's bedroom door.

"Eren has a project and he's asked a couple of us for help." Krista said from her desk, doing some of her homework.

"And why the hell wasn't I asked?" Ymir asked. Eren looked her dead in the eye.

"Feel Good INC." He dead panned. Ymir then nodded.

"Got it. Can't fucking stand that song."

"Which is why you should close your damn door so you can't hear us." Levi said, arms draped over the back of the couch and Eren for if he decided to lean back.

"Fuck you too." Ymir responded.

"He's already fucked Eren hard enough he was limping all day yesterday." Krista said distractedly. "Now could you close the damn door. I need to work and you hate the song anyways." Krista had a slightly commanding tone, and Ymir shut their door.

"Since when was she like that?" Levi asked.

"That'd be her 'queen' mode. She only reverts to it when she needs something done asap." Bert said. Levi just nodded slowly as they began to work.

"Okay, so this part right here, I'm not sure if they're actually saying anything, but it kinda sounds like they're singing 'shake it' so I'm just gonna add it in, alright?" Eren asked. The other two nodded as Eren started to write the lyrics down.

"So which part am I singing?" Levi asked as they listened to the song. Eren hummed lightly.

"Well, this part goes to high for me, so I'll sing 'Shake It' while you sing 'Feel Good'. Kay?" Eren said.

"I think he'd be good for the first verse." Bert suggested as that part started playing. As they listened, Eren nodded while Levi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is that a jab at me not smiling, you shit?" Levi asked after the 'Melancholy town where we never smile' part played.

"Don't forget the not getting sleep part." Eren said as he wrote more lyrics down.

"Fuck you." Levi growled.

"Did Tuesday night, I limped all day Wednesday, and we won't be again till after I'm done this project. Wait till we get back to our room and you can masturbate in the bathroom with the fantasies of my ass and pro cock sucking skills." Eren said as he continued working. Bert blushed lightly and sighed.

"What about the few echos in the rapping bit?" Bert asked. "Do you want to keep those in?" Eren hummed in acknowledgement of the statement and resisted the urge to nibble on the end of his pen. It was a habit he was trying to break.

"What about Baldy?" Levi asked. Eren and Bert both turned to him.

"Connie's not bald. He has a buzz-cut." Bert said.

"But Levi does have a point. It'd be perfect for Connie to fill in. It doesn't happen much and it's only a couple words anyways." Eren said.

"So are you just singing 'shake it'?" Levi asked his fiance as Eren leaned back finally, cuddling into Levi's side slightly.

"No, I'll also be singing the chorus. It's up higher in my range, but I can sing it easily. The 'Feel Good' strains my voice slightly, I'd have to bring it down an octave and it'd sound off." The crazy laugh came on and the three shuddered slightly.

"Fucking four eyes is going to have a fucking heart attack with how much creepy ass laughing she'll get to do." Levi said, groaning slightly. Eren nodded as he finished writing the lyrics.

"Alright. I think we're good for now. I've got parts assigned and lyrics transposed. Tuesday we'll try singing everything out, tweak things as needed. Thursday I'll do individual recordings of us singing our parts, than all of us singing everything all the way through together. That weekend we'll record. Bert, if you need help practicing the rapping-"

"Come to you." Bert said with a small smile. "And practice in my room so that Ymir won't kill me." Eren nodded.

"You can also consult Krista since she's helping as well." Eren added. Bert smiled a little wider and nodded.

"Thanks by the way Eren. For asking me to do this." Eren smiled as he stood, giving Bert a gentle fist to the shoulder.

"Thanks for agreeing. I can rap, but it's hard to switch from rapping that long back to singing." Eren said. Levi stood then and the couple left and headed back to their dorm room.

"Since we live together, we can work on it at anytime, if you want to." Eren said. Levi nodded as he opened their door.

"And by the time we're done with all this shit, we'll hate this song as much as Freckled Satan." Levi said. Eren began to laugh.

"Yes, Ymir is, infact, the Freckled Satan of our group."

"You got homework?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. "Well, let's go get to work. You have a work period with Petra tomorrow, right?" Eren nodded again.

"We'll be working on her dance for the video." Eren confirmed. Levi nodded and they went to do their homework.

Friday Eren walked into the dance studio on campus to find Petra already in there, dressed to work on the choreography with Eren.

"Hey Eren." She said brightly. "I hope you don't mind, but Gunther and Eld came as well, too watch for Aurou." Eren waved to the other werewolves.

"Aurou still pissed about April?" Eren asked. Petra let out an irritated huff, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes. And he's been bitching about it for months. I'm surprised his damn tongue hasn't come off." She said. The other two werewolves laughed.

"It could be worse." Gunther said.

"Yeah, he could be here." Eld said. Petra rolled her eyes.

"He has Calculus to fail." The three males snickered as Petra clapped her hands together. "All right boys, you've had your fun. Gunther, Eld, do whatever you want. Eren, come tell me what the hell I'm doing for you." Eren nodded as he walked over, iPod and speaker in hand.

"Right. Well, you won't be recorded dancing for the entire video. I'm planning on switching between everyone involved."

"Including Hanji?" Eld asked from across the room, leaning against the wall.

"He'll fail if he does that." Gunther said. The two snickered lightly.

"She's only going to be in a focused frame for the last few seconds of the video." Eren said back, facing the mirror with Petra. "Alright, let's start." Eren pushed play on the iPod, standing straight.

"So I'm thinking for this part, just move your hips to the words, not the beat. Like this." Eren did what he wanted Petra to do, and Petra copied.

"Like this?" She asked, moving a lot more fluid then Eren. Was he jealous? No. Because Petra naturally had better hips than he did... okay he was a little jealous. He was also still a little sore from his fuck with Levi Tuesday.

"Yeah, just like that. And then for this part I don't think I'll film you, but I will with 'Love forever love is free' and I want you to do this." Eren knelt on the ground, both arms out with his palms towards the floor fingers reaching towards the floor as well. "You'll start here and then stand, but when I sing 'love forever', I want you to rotate your hand, bring your fingers closer to your body without moving your elbows, and then end with your hand flat, palm facing the ceiling." Eren said. "And on 'Love is free', you'll do the same thing with the other hand. By this point, you should be completely standing." Eren turned to Petra and she nodded.

"So like this?" She started kneeling, and went through it, but was a little off on the timing.

"Close." Eren said. "But you want to start the rotation as soon as I sing love. You don't want to start between 'love' and 'forever', because it'll throw everything else off." Eren said. Demonstrating while singing the line.

"Okay." Petra said. Eren paused the music and sang the line, watching Petra closely. "How was that?" She asked. Eren nodded and smiled.

"Perfect. For this song, you won't be doing too many big motions because the parts you'll be recorded doing will be slower parts." Petra nodded and they continued working through until their work period was over.

"Okay Petra. You did great! There's only a few places you seem to have issues with timing wise, but those will be easy to fix with more practice. Tomorrow, everyone will meet in here, I already got permission from the professors and staff. We'll work more then and I'll record us, giving you pointers to work on till next Friday, where I'll watch you do it again. I want to record next weekend." Petra nodded.

"Nice moves." Eld said as him and Gunther approached.

"Yeah, I never would've thought of having such soft movements to a song like this one." Gunther complimented, putting a hand on both their shoulders. "The rest of us will get to see the finished product, right?" Eren smiled wide and nodded.

"Of course! We'll meet up Monday night before it's due in my dorm room and watch it together." The two werewolf males smiled.

"Great. See ya later Eren." Eld said as they exited and went their separate ways.

In Mythical Studies, as soon as Vix entered, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay class. We're going to start our recap on Inca, Aztec, and Mayan Gods and Goddesses a little early, because I have no other reason to keep it at bay! So, Let's begin. Someone, tell me one of the Inca Gods." A hand went up. "Mr. Pepperstone."

"Mama Killa. She was the Goddess of marriage, festivals, and the moon." Vix smiled widely.

"Very good. Aztec? Ms. Anderson."

"Um... Mictlan...uh...Mictlande..."

"Mictlantechutli?" Her partner said.

"Yeah, he was the God of the underworld."

"Right. One of the harder ones to pronounce if you aren't custom to the mythology. Mayan?" Vix looked straight at Levi with a grin. "Mr. Rivaille?" Levi smirked right back.

"Chin, God of homosexual relationships and patron of homosexual prostitutes." Levi and Vix kept eye contact until Vix's smirk turned to a playful, ditsy smile.

"You would remember that one." Vix said, turning an eye to Eren. Eren groaned. "There a problem Mr. Yeager?" He looked up, eyes slightly narrowed in a 'don't fuck with me, you know' look. Vix just continued to smile before continuing the class, ending up focusing more on the Mayan Gods and Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only ever seen ONCE that Ymir has been referred to as 'Freckled Satan' and I couldn't fucking help it. I also did a little research on the different deities referred in this. And Chin is a real Mayan God. I had been looking for something about dragons, but the list I used had that one and I was just like 'holy fuck, yes!' so instead of a God/Goddess of Dragons, you got the God of Homosexual Relationships/Prostitutes!


	17. Chapter 17

Eren was excited to get to the club to work that night. It'd be a good distraction from school and the project that had been plaguing him the past week. So Eren went straight to the stage, ready to work. Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, and Mike were the only ones who came out, besides Petra, who was working as well. Eren sang through a couple songs before stepping down during his break.

"You did great Uncle Eren." Marco said as the vampire prince approached.

"He usually does." Mike said, sniffing the air slightly. "You seem less stressed than earlier." The larger werewolf observed. Eren chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I have a project already that's pretty big for one of my music classes, and I spend every free moment planning it out." Eren said with a small smile.

"You're drinking your blood right?" Mikasa asked.

"You bet your ass he is." Levi said. "I make sure he drinks before he leaves the room every damn day."

"You don't seem to be limping anymore, Yeager." Jean said with a smirk. Eren turned to him with a small glare.

"I've never seen Marco or you limp horse face." Eren countered. Mikasa had turned to Levi.

"Could you be more gentle with him?" She asked, a protective tone entering her voice. Levi and Eren rolled their eyes.

"He fucking begged for it. I can't say no when my mate's begging for my werewolf cock to wreck his ass." Levi said, causing Eren and Marco to blush.

"You don't always have to give in." Mikasa said. Levi rolled his eyes again.

"On the contrary, I do. Have you heard this brat beg?" Levi asked, pointing his thumb to his fiance. "He may have the dirty talk kink, but he can beg like a whore." Mikasa leaned forward a little, eyes flashing red.

"Don't talk about Eren that way." She hissed. Levi rose to the threat, eyes changing ice blue. "All because he wants you to fuck him till he can't walk doesn't mean you should. As his mate, shouldn't you care if he gets hurt or not?" Levi bared his teeth.

"Of course I fucking care! I hold back all the damn time!" Levi clenched his fists. "I almost fucking hurt him once." There was a small tremble in his voice. "I'd never forgive myself if I ever did again." Eren frowned as he wrapped his arms around Levi, sending a golden glare to Mikasa.

"Happy yet?" He growled out. "He let loose for once, because I begged for it. Now, can we stop talking about mine and Levi's sex life?"

"You need to get back to work soon." Mike said, leaning back in his chair slightly. Eren just sighed and went back to the stage. He knew a song that'd pump up his spirits, and maybe he'd indulge Levi in something later that night to help bump up their moods.

 _"I just found out that I'm fucking with a bad dog."_ The glare he got from Levi was priceless and almost brought a shit eating grin to Eren's face.

 _"But the beast in me, he knows how to train a bad dog. Woof like a bad dog."_ Levi stood then, and Eren couldn't help the smile. _"Sit and be a good dog, or Imma put you down, bang bang, like a bad dog."_ Levi slowly began to approach the stage, considering how close their table was, wouldn't have taken long if it wasn't for the wall of bodies already formed.

 _"I'm breathing on your skin."_ Eren began to walk towards Levi. _"You feel me closing in."_ Eren sat on the end of the stage, Levi within arms reach, and Eren leaned forward and grabbed his shirt collar.

 _"You're just an animal that I caught."_ Eren pulled Levi closer, between his legs, noses brushing together.

 _"You know I'm your so rip my clothes off."_ Eren's hands moved around to the back of Levi's head, running along the shaven part of it, causing Levi to tremble a bit.

 _"And it's like oh oh, and then we oh oh, just come inside my cage you bad dog."_ Eren slipped off the stage then, a nice little circle forming around the two. Levi's hands ran down Eren's sides as the vampire swayed his hips with the beat of the repeated chorus.

 _"Keep you on a leash, tie you up like a bad dog."_ Eren sang, pulling on Levi's collar again. _"Taste me on your teeth when you bite like a bad dog."_ Levi nipped at Eren's neck, causing a few 'ooos' to come from their audience.

 _"Woof like a bad dog. Beg and be a good dog."_ Levi snarled, not into the mic, so no one but Eren heard, but the vampire shivered slightly before smirking.

 _"Or Imma put you down bang bang, like a mad dog."_ When Eren sang 'bang bang' he may have grinded his hips against Levi, just to tease.

 _"I'm breathing on your skin."_ Levi shivered as he did infact feel Eren's breath on the side of his neck, tickling his ear lobe. _"You feel me closing in."_ And Eren pulled Levi until their bodies were flush together. And they ground through another two runs of the chorus.

 _"Revenge is sweet like licorice."_ Eren sang, giving a quick nip to Levi's ear. _"I poison you with just a kiss."_ Eren kissed Levi's cheek. _"A kiss."_ Then the other cheek. _"A kiss."_ His forehead. _"You're just an animal that I caught."_

 _"Your hands are tied I got my wish."_ Levi didn't notice when it happened, but Eren had both of Levi's wrists in one of his hands and had them slightly above his head. " _Now say your prayers cause this is it."_ A nip at one of Levi's pulses. _"Is it._ " The other pulse. " _Is it."_ And a final nip at his adam's apple.

" _You're just an animal that I caught."_ And Eren released Levi's hands, just to have them go straight to his fiance's body. And for the rest of the song, the werewolf's head was buried in Eren's shirt, over his collarbone, and his hips ground against Eren, giving the vampire a good feel of his erection.

When they got home that night, Levi pounced on Eren, knocking him onto the couch.

"What the fuck was with that, shitty Brat?" Levi asked, lips dropping to suck on Eren's pulse. Eren moaned before he gently pushed on Levi's chest, causing the werewolf to back off. "What is it?" He asked, concern coloring his voice and eyes. Eren sat up, forcing Levi to as well.

"It's nothing." Eren said with a smile, moving Levi's legs off the couch so he could settle between them on the floor, slowly undoing his fiance's jeans. "I just want to do something for you." Eren pulled Levi's cock from his pants, licking his lips a little before kissing the tip, Levi shivered. His boner from the club earlier had gone, and when Eren had pushed him off earlier, anything that was up went back down. And now it was rising to attention again.

"Damn it Eren." Levi said, lacing his fingers through Eren's hair. The vampire looked up with big, green eyes before enveloping the tip with his lips, sucking lightly. Things didn't end there, leading to Eren being bent over the coffee table and Levi behind him buried to the hilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... I regret nothing… btw the song was Bad Dog by: Neon Hitch


	18. Chapter 18

Eren and Levi walked into the campus dance studio where Hanji, Petra, Connie, Bert, and Krista were waiting. Reiner, Sasha, Erwin, and Aurou were there as well.

"Where's Satan?" Levi asked.

"I'm pretty sure we established last year that was you." Eren said with a smile. Hanji and Petra giggled while Erwin gave forth a hearty chuckle. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Freckled Satan." Levi corrected.

"Ymir hates the song we're doing, or she'd be here." Krista said, arms crossed slightly over her chest. "So, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Well," Eren started. "I figured we could start talking about the locations we'll be recording in next weekend. In here would definitely work for some parts. Like anytime recording Connie, Krista and I playing."

"The campus courtyard?" Sasha suggested. Her and the others that were just spectating, and except for Reiner, weren't sure which song they were using, but she figured it'd work.

"Good suggestion babe!" Connie said. "If we can get it later in the day, with the wind blowing, when Levi's singing his part, wouldn't that be awesome?" He asked. Eren crossed his arms before looking to Levi. The werewolf already had his sketch pad out, sitting on one of the chairs against the wall.

"The club isn't open until five on weekends." Reiner said. "It's a little darker and would work when Bert's rapping." They heard a page flip as Levi began working on another page.

"What song are you even doing?" Aurou asked, keeping an eye on Eren.

"Feel Good INC." Petra said with a smile.

"Why the fuck are you here then?" The werewolf asked. Petra narrowed her eyes slightly at her fiance, putting her hands on her hips.

"Eren asked me to dance." She said proudly. "And you shouldn't be here. I know you have calculus you should be working on. Mike even offered to help you out." Eren snickered lightly, remembering the comment Petra made the day previous.

"What's so damn funny?" Aurou asked, a threatening tone in his voice. The deep, possessive growl that came from the other side of the room, AKA Levi, made the werewolves back away a bit. When everyone looked to Levi, his teeth were bared and he was glaring ice blue daggers at Aurou.

"I suggest you go get help with your class while you fucking can Bozado. And if I EVER hear you use that tone with my mate again, I can PROMISE that you won't only be failing Calculus." Levi growled out. Petra growled then.

"Don't threaten my mate Levi."

"Okay, let's calm down everyone." Bert said, hands up defensively. "Let's get back to the project."

"Thank you Bert." Eren said. "Okay, so here, the campus courtyard and maybe the club. We need somewhere to record Petra."

"The auditorium?" Reiner suggested. "One of your majors is in modeling, right?" He asked the short werewolf. She nodded. "How about her dancing on stage with the spotlight on her."

"I thought you were a hairdresser?" Levi asked, flipping a page of his sketch book again.

"I helped your fiance with recording when he actually makes music videos for his own music." Reiner said with a shrug. "I've got the vision."

"Wait, dude. Reiner could totally do our hair for this!" Connie said, jumping up and down slightly. "It'd be awesome!"

"You have no hair to work with though." Sasha said as she sipped from a juice box she just pulled out. Eren and Petra glared at her slightly, but knew sassing her for having food somewhere that had 'NO FOOD OR DRINK EXCEPT WATER' posted on the door wasn't worth the hassle.

"So?" Connie said, facing his girlfriend. "Everyone else does."

"Armin could do our make up!" Hanji said with a smile. "He's minoring in cosmetics right? Even if Petra is too, she should at least have someone else do it for once!" Hanji bounced on the balls of her feet.

"So what, is someone doing costumes too?" Levi asked from the side.

"I can do that!" Petra said, hand in the air. "I'm only dancing for a little bit, I can definitely put a few things together! I just need to check out everyone's wardrobe and to talk with Reiner and Armin about everything!" She seemed a little too excited.

"You sure?" Eren asked. "I really don't want you to do all that and stress yourself out too much." Petra crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at Eren.

"You spend every second you're awake planning this out and thinking over every single detail. I'm pretty sure you have DREAMED about this project. Me dancing and putting you in skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a vest isn't going to kill me."

"He's not always thinking about it." Levi smirked as he continued drawing out the scenes people had described, and maybe the outfit Petra described on Eren.

"I thought you two were on a sex hiatus until this was done." Hanji said. Reiner laughed.

"Sure as hell doesn't fucking smell like it. Unless that after sex scent is still from Tuesday." He said, noticing Eren's faint blush and Levi's smirk.

"Fuck off Reiner." Eren said, turning back to those helping with his project. "Alright, so what about Hanji? We are going to have a few scenes of her laughing."

"We could recorded me in the science lab! Next to Halfner!" Hanji nearly screamed.

"Halfner?" Sasha asked. Erwin sighed, rubbing above his eyes, ruffling his thick eyebrows.

"The anatomical replica of the human body in the biology room. Half of it shows the muscle system, the other half shows the skeletal system." Erwin said. "The students named him Halfner. And I don't think so Hanji. There are chemicals in there and we'd need to have the professor in with us." Hanji frowned as Eren snapped his fingers, a happy smile on his face.

"Vix's classroom!" He said with a smile. Levi's head snapped up for a second before flipping to a new page and began to sketch quickly.

"In front of the black board, with a strobe light for a few scenes, at the end with a candle being the only thing to illuminate her freaky fucking laughing." Levi said, eyes darting around the page as his hand almost literally flew across the paper.

"That'd be perfect!" Connie said. Finally, everyone surrounded Levi, watching him putting the finishing touches on a sketch of Hanji, eyes wild with her mouth open in a laugh, the top of a candle with a flickering flame being the only real 'light' in the sketch.

"Holy fuck, that's going to be terrifying." Reiner said as he flinched a bit. Levi flipped back a few pages, skipping over the one with Eren in the outfit Petra had described, to the one with Petra on the stage, a spotlight on her. She was in a button up-blouse and a knee length skirt with a belt that was offset on her hips, arms out as if she was in the middle of spinning in a circle.

"I think I actually have a few shirts and skirts like that. I just have to pair up something that works." She said in amusement. Levi then flipped to Bert and Connie on the stage in the club.

"That's really good." Bert said. Connie nodded with a wide smile.

"Fucking sweet dude." Connie said. Levi flipped to him in the courtyard, wind blowing his hair around a bit. Eren smiled at how beautiful Levi looked. Then Levi flipped to the dance studio with Krista, Connie, and Eren.

"Those are perfect. I'm thinking anything with Bert should be in the club, and anything with Petra should be in the auditorium." Eren said, pulling out his own notebook and furiously writing down the recording plans. "We also need to find someone willing to record for us. Reiner, would you mind doing that for us?" The blond vampire nodded, a wide smile on his face.

"No problem man! I got your back." Eren smiled.

"Thanks!"

"What can we do?" Sasha asked. Eren crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I don't know. Support during the week. Making sure your significant other is well rested, keeping up with everything, but not overworking themselves. If you can help, see what you can do." Eren said, leaning against the wall. "Right now, I think we're good. This week I'll do my last meets with everyone, and we'll be recording Saturday. It's not due until two Tuesdays after, but that gives me a little more than a week to edit or meet up with anyone if something needs to be tweaked." Eren said, taking out the folder he had everything in.

"I can't wait!" Hanji said, jumping up and down and clapping.

"I'll need to ask Armin is he wants to do makeup, and I think Petra should go through everyone's wardrobe this week, so how about... Wednesday night before we order blood?" Eren said, looking to the vampires. "Right after dinner, We'll head to Krista and Bert's, since they share one, and is farthest from mine. Then Connie's, and finish with mine. You can go through Hanji's Friday night before going to the club and then we'll be all set for Saturday morning." Eren said, looking to Petra as he finished. The werewolf nodded and they disbanded to enjoy the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way too fucking excited to actually write everything out! I will write the entire, full music video when I have everyone sitting down and watching it in Eren's dorm the night before it's due! Like, I can't stop thinking about writing it and everything! I'm too damn excited!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY! As I'm sure you noticed, I hadn't updated for a few weeks. Well, I had been under the impression that I would be losing internet for two weeks half way through July to some unknown time in August. Well, I ended up just losing it this past Saturday, so while I'm with Rush for a day, I'm doing a mass update to catch up. This chapter is the last one for that, and next weeks will be late (unless I go to Rush's again or I'm at my cousins. It depends) I am so damn sorry for not updating. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of updating on one site (since I update on AO3, FF.Net, and WattPad) and not be able to update on the others. I hope you can all forgive me.

Sunday had Connie, Kritsa, and Petra come to Eren and Levi's dorm, all at different times. Petra came in the morning so that they could work on her dance a little more before Friday. Krista came in the afternoon to practice on the drums, and Connie came in the evening before supper to work on the bass and to learn the timing for when he'd help Bert with the rapping.

Monday came and Eren was sitting on the floor in his and Levi's studio, working with Krista and Connie with the instrumental part again.

"So Petra will be dancing for this part?" Connie asked, pointing out the measures on his sheet music. Eren looked at the spot he was pointing to and nodded.

"Yes. And you'll be video recorded here." Eren pointed to an earlier measure. "During the third and sixth repeats with Krista." Eren pointed it out on Krista's as well. "And you two will be recorded together again..." Eren looked through his notes, comparing them to his sheet music. "Here." Eren said, pointing a few measures later.

"Will we be recorded individually?" Krista asked as she just tapped the hi hat gently with one of Eren's drum sticks. They were black with red dripping down the tip and shoulder, looking like blood.

"Yes." Eren said, looking back through his notes. "Krista, you'll be recorded individually... three times. Here, here, and here during the second repeat." Eren said, pointing to here measures. "Connie, for you it's... three times, as well, being here, here, and here. As well with you being by Bert here and here. And you and I will be recorded together during these measures." Eren said.

"Wow. This is going to be fucking intense and fucking awesome!" Connie said, fist in the air before bringing it down and playing a few measures he'd be recorded playing, a wide smile on his face. Eren sighed and shook his head.

"Connie, we won't be smiling." Eren said, pointing to the lyrics that reference never smiling. "So just look focused on what you're doing." Connie nodded, looking to his hands, a sort of blank expression on his face as he played the part again. "Better." Eren said with a smile.

"Too bad Mikasa and Annie aren't musically inclined." Krista said, now spinning one of the drumsticks like a baton. "They would've been perfect."

"Well, we have Levi, so it's close enough." Eren said, chuckling lightly.

"But he's so expressive around you." Connie said. "Guy eye fucks you all the time."

"Levi fucks him all the time." Krista said, tapping her foot on the bass drum pedal, moving the beater, but not making contact with the drum head.

"Hey! He hasn't fucked me since-" Eren tried to defend himself.

"Friday." The other two vampires said in unison, completely blank faced. Eren just stared at them for a minute.

"If you could keep a look like that on your faces during recording, we'll be golden." Eren said, eyes flashing gold, causing Connie to laugh at the stupid display joke. Krista giggled lightly. "Now, let's get some of this over with. Connie, you're up." Eren said, setting up his camera to record Connie playing through.

Eren had time before Mythical studies to review at least one of the recordings. He decided to watch Connie's. The only thing Eren noticed that was wrong was one chord near the beginning, that Connie had owned up to at the beginning of the recording.

So Eren made it to Mythical Studies, a little miffed that Vix wasn't there yet. He sat next to Levi and smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"So, how was practice with the bat brats?" Levi asked. Eren rolled his eyes slightly.

"It was fine. We made tons of progress today. I've already reviewed Connie's tape, and he did really well besides one spot near the beginning. I'll be checking Krista's and mine tonight after supper." Levi nodded as Vix then walked in. That day's lesson was more focused on reviewing the Aztec gods.

After class, Eren caught up with Vix.

"Vix, I have a request." He said as he stood in front of her desk, the room already void of students besides him, Vix, and Levi.

"What is it Eren?" She asked as she picked up a few of her things.

"I have a project in one of my major classes, it's a music video project, and I was wondering if we could use your classroom as one of the recording locations?" Eren was hoping that his sister-in-law would say yes, so damn hard.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, you're already coming to Thanksgiving..." Eren said, thinking over what else he could offer.

"I want to come to the wedding." She said. Eren stared at her for a minute before he smiled wide.

"Of course!" He said, grabbing her hands. "You have to come! Whenever the hell we find out the date. It won't be for a while, but yes, definitely." Eren said. Vix smiled as well.

"Good. I haven't seen a wedding in a long time. And I can't think of anything that would make me happier than seeing the werewolf and vampire feud permanently end."

"You'd probably like to fuck your mate." Levi said as he approached the two.

"True." Vix said with a shrug. "And I better get to see the finished project." She said. Eren smiled.

"Of course! Well.. we were going to view it in mine and Levi's dorm with all of our friends... it might be a little cramped." Eren said. Vix smiled then.

"We can watch it in here!" She said, spreading out her arms to the empty classroom. "Two to four to a table, over the projector. We could have snacks and blood and everything we need!"

"It'll only be about four minutes of video." Levi said, putting a possessive arm around Eren's waist.

"So what?" Vix said, puffing her cheek. "We could marathon all of Eren's videos. It'd be fun." She said with a smile. "I'd like to see what the Yeager heir's really interested in." So it was then settled. In exchange for using the Myth Studs room for a couple of scenes, Vix would be at Eren and Levi's wedding, and supplying a space for them and their friends to watch the finished product.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm, like, dying right now. I want to hurry up and actually WRITE OUT the damn project. Like as a chapter. BUT I CAN'T! I need to get through the rest of this week, then the NEXT week... and it's just KILLING me!!! Like just... I WANNA WRITE IT SO BAD! SO DAMN BAD! But I don't want to do it write now in case I decided to change a few things because of something that happens in the chapters between this one and whichever one that happens to be. It's a horrible problem and for once I just CAN'T consciously fucking rush it. Sad face.


	20. Chapter 20

Tuesday had Levi and Eren in Bert's room again. Eren had told Krista and Connie what they needed to work on, and now Eren was recording Levi, Bert, and himself singing. Well, trying.

_"City's breaking down on a camel's-"_

"TOE!" Levi and Eren's heads snapped to glare at Ymir while Bert just rubbed his face. Eren stopped the recording and stood.

"You had told Krista you had no fucking problem with us working on my project here. So kindly fuck off." Eren growled out.

"I don't have a problem with it. Just the stupid ass song." Ymir said. "Pick a different one." Eren's eyes turned gold.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This far in the fucking game? I've been slaving over this for a fucking week! I can't afford to change it on everyone helping either!" Ymir shrugged.

"Then I'm not gonna stop." She said. Eren growled, but before he snapped and beat the shit out of her, there was a cold voice coming from behind Ymir.

"Ymir, I suggest you stop. I've been working hard on this as well, and don't want Eren to fail. If you fuck this up, I will fuck you up." Krista was standing behind Ymir, arms crossed and usually bright, dancing blue eyes had a chill to them.

"Oh, come on babe. It-"

"No sex."

"What?!" Ymir's eyes widened slightly as Eren and Levi smirked, Bert covering his face again as Reiner sat blissfully unaware in his and Bert's room working on an assignment, through the door was cracked open.

"You fucking heard me." Krista said. "No sex. And, after they leave, you're sleeping on the damn couch until this is over."

"B-But-" Ymir stammered.

"No." Krista's glare sent Eren to Levi's lap to cower slightly. A pissy Krista was not a fun Krista. "I will remind you that I was asked to help Eren, and I said yes. I will do what I can to help him pass this with flying colors. If you ruin this for our friend, you can bet your ass that you will be on the couch for a very long time. I don't need you to get off." Krista said, pulling out one of their many didlos from her desk. "This one." She said, flipping on the switch, causing the dildo to vibrate. "Will do." And Krista turned it back off, putting it back in her desk before Reiner opened the door fully.

"I heard a dildo. I thought I told you to close the damn door when you're having sex Ymir." He said.

"She's not going to get any for a long time." Krista said from her bedroom, turning back to her work. "Now get your ass in here and shut the damn door. If you try anything-" Ymir had shut the door, cutting off the rest of Krista's words. The four males just sat quietly, staring at the door.

"So what happens when you threaten a sex hiatus?" Reiner asked the werewolf/vampire couple.

"We listen because it's only ever because of projects or finals." Eren said, slipping from Levi's lap to the couch.

"I see." Reiner said before shrugging and going back to his room. The three males left in the living area got back to work, leaving as soon as Ymir opened the door to hers and Krista's room, obviously pissed, and kicked Eren and Levi out so she could sleep on the couch.

"I can't believe that blondie kicked her girlfriend out for being a little shit to you." Levi said after he and Eren got to their suite. Eren laughed.

"Oh, Ymir's beginning to get used to it. She doesn't try to piss Krista off, but she does by accident when she's trying to humiliate or irritate others." Eren said as they went into their bedroom, yawning after. "Fuck I'm tired." He said, collapsing on the bed once he was able.

"Then go the fuck to sleep." Levi said. "But fucking change first." Eren groaned, but did what he was asked, changing into a pair of pajama pants and flopping back on the bed, Levi joining soon after. "Night Brat." Eren snuggled into Levi, taking up the little spoon position.

Wednesday morning, Eren met with Connie and Krista again.

"Sorry about Ymir last night." Krista said with a small smile.

"Thanks for stopping her. That had put us behind by a bit. Thursday will be in my room, so you don't have to worry too much." Eren said. Krista nodded.

"So what are we doing today?" Connie asked. Eren looked at his notes, humming slightly.

"We're going to go over the parts we need to work on, and once we're comfortable enough, we'll record the three of us playing together through the whole thing." Eren said, grabbing his bat guitar and adjusting the shoulder strap. Connie followed suit and Krista sat behind the drums. They went over the parts they needed to before fully recording.

"Okay, I think we'll be good for Saturday's recording. If you're feeling insecure about anything, come practice." Eren said. The other two nodded and they headed to their next classes.


	21. Chapter 21

Mythical Studies was focused on reviewing the Inca gods. That night Petra made her rounds choosing everyone's outfit for the Saturday recording. That's exactly what she was doing in Eren and Levi's dorm while the vampires were getting blood.

"You've cut down Sasha." Eren said with a smile after she had finished her order. She smiled a little.

"Yeah, Marco's been helping me out." She said. Marco smiled a little as well as Eren nodded to the two.

"Good. I'm glad the room change is working in our advantage." Eren said. "So Armin, how're you holding up being surrounded by Mikasa and Annie more that usual?" Armin shrugged.

"Fine. We're all focused on our work, don't have to worry about randomly walking in on anyone tongue fucking each other or worse. I'd say I've got it good." The blond said before ordering his blood.

"This is still fucking weird." Levi said as he watched the vampires. "It's like you're ordering fucking take out." Eren laughed lightly.

"Well, it's what we have to do to survive." Eren said, snuggling into his boyfriend.

"So we're meeting in the dance studio Saturday morning, right?" Krista asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, at nine."

"Nine?" Connie asked. "Why so early?"

"So that we can record everything we need too, and if we need to rerecord then, I'd rather get most of it done Saturday." Eren explained. Connie sighed as he leaned on Sasha's shoulder.

"I might die Saturday." He said.

"Better get your last fuck in then." Levi said as he draped his tail over Eren's leg. It was at that time they heard a scream from the bedroom. Everyone looked worried, but Levi was smirking.

"LEVI WHAT THE FUCK!" Petra yelled. Coming out, holding out a furry tail by the tip, a butt plug attached to the end of it. Eren turned bright red, the embarrassed blush covering his face and even moving to his ears and down his neck.

"What?" Levi asked, still smirking.

"Why the fuck is this in your fucking dresser?" Petra asked. For whatever reason, she wasn't blushing. But a few of the other vampires were.

"You see how the rooms set up." Levi said with a small shrug. "If it's in the top drawer, it's easy to grab." Levi said, turning and nipping at Eren's ear, eyes flashing ice blue. "And I plan to put it and a few other gifts to good use in a few weeks."

"Welcome." Ymir said with a wide smile.

"You could always use a normal one and make him wear it for a day." Annie said once she finished ordering her blood.

"That's probably going to be for mating season." Mikasa said.

"Makes prepping easier." Armin said, leaning back on the couch. "So when Eren starts walking weird in February, it's because he's either been thoroughly fucked, or there's a plug in his ass."

"Holy fuck guys! Why?" Eren whined, covering his face.

"Because it's you Yeager." Jean said with a shrug. Eren turned his eyes to Jean before a dangerous glint came to his eyes.

"I think you're jealous that you can only pull off a horse plug." Eren said. Jean and Marco blushed, but Jean glared back.

"Oh really?" Eren nodded.

"Yup."

"And what makes you so sure you can pull off anything else?" Jean snapped back.

"Have you seen the plug collection you fuckers have given us? We have a fucking pink one that glows in the dark and fucking SPARKLES. And let us not forget our dildo collection." Levi said with a deadpan look. "We could fucking roleplay every damn fairytale that has any animal in it, or anything else." Eren was blushing again. "Have you imagined your lover in a sexy bunny outfit?"

"Everyday." Ymir said, smirking towards Krista.

"You're still sleeping on the couch, so get over yourself." Krista said with an overly cheerful smile.

"... Eren doesn't have anything for a sexy bunny outfit though." Petra said as she casually swung the plug around.

"I know." Levi growled out. "All we have is the damn tail and ears."

"Are we done?" Eren whined. "They don't need so many details on my sex life. And Petra, put that away."

"You should probably wash your hands too. Levi's admitted to them using it already." Annie said. Petra blanched and dropped the plug on the floor.

"Hey! That was expensive!" Ymir said.

"You didn't even buy it." Reiner said.

"Doesn't mean anything." She said. Levi had gone and picked it up, putting it next to the kitchenette sink to wash once the others were gone.

"Are you done in there?" Levi asked, looking at Petra with a slightly annoyed expression.

"No. But am I going to find anymore of your's and Eren's sex toys?" She asked, crossing her arms. Levi smirked.

"You bet. So get ready." And the werewolf prince just sat next to his mate again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders possessively. "And don't drop them on the floor anymore. Throw them on the bed and I'll put them away." Levi said. Petra sighed before returning to her previous task. They heard a drawer open before Petra whined.

"I fucking hate you!" She said, and Levi snickered lightly. Eren groaned.

"Fuck my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped... I wanted Petra to freak out at SOMETHING... and it just... kinda happened....


	22. Chapter 22

Thursday night had Bert, Levi, and Eren in the werewolf/vampire couple's suite. The amount of progress they made put a face splitting grin on Eren's face.

"This was fucking great!" Eren said once they had finished going over a final detail. "We should be all ready for recording Saturday!" Eren was looking through his notes and recordings and everything. "I'll get everything put together tonight or sometime tomorrow, I'll finish up with Petra's routine, and then, show time."

"Fucking finally." Levi said, leaning back on the couch. "This shit's been driving me nuts." Eren frowned a little. Bert just quietly sat there.

"Sorry. Next time I'll ask Jean." Eren said. Levi groaned.

"That's not what I fucking meant Brat." Levi grabbed the back of Eren's head, pulling him closer. "It fucking sucks that we can't fucking cuddle or anything because you're in the damn studio working on this project as well as other work." Levi nuzzled Eren's cheek. "I miss my Brat." He said, before his eyes snapped to Bert. "Say a fucking thing to anyone, and you'll be walking with a limp for a completely different reason than what blondie gives you."

"Levi." Eren warned lightly. He then turned to Bert. "We're all good, you can go back to your room." Bert nodded and quickly left the room. Eren then turned to say something to Levi when he was met with nothing but the werewolf's smooth, pale neck.

"Drink. If you're going to be up tonight getting shit ready for Saturday, you need it." Levi said. Eren smiled, kissing Levi's pulse point before licking it and sinking his fangs in. They both moaned, and while Eren kept drinking, they ended up changing position. Levi laying under Eren with the vampire still attached to his neck, finding his way between the werewolf's legs.

Levi whined when Eren finally detached himself, licking up the blood that was left. Eren leaned down to whisper in Levi's ear.

"Thanks love." And Eren kissed Levi's cheek before getting off the werewolf and collected his things, heading into the studio and shutting the door. Levi groaned, crossing his arms over his eyes.

"Fucking Brat." He said before going to the studio to do his own school work.

The next day, Eren met up with Petra in the dance studio.

"Alright, so now let's go through the dance and see if anything needs to be worked on." Eren said to Petra. She gave a firm nod before getting into position. "So remember, in the beginning, you're only moving your hips side to side with the rhythm of the words, not the actual instrumentals."

"So whenever you sing shake it, or the words individually?" Petra asked. They had the entire dance already choreographed, but it was always good to make sure.

"You'll move them with every word. It's more upbeat during that part." Eren explained.

"Does it matter which direction I go in first?"

"No. Whichever feels more natural for you works." Eren said. Petra nodded and Eren began to play what he made with the others. Petra smiled.

"It sounds really good Eren." She said as she began to do the dance she was given.

"Thanks, but remember, don't smile." Petra nodded, turning her face blank, but she seemed to have this unintentional sensual look to her as she went. Eren decided it went well with the atmosphere of the song, and Aurou would probably get pissed about it later.

"Good, good." Eren said after a few run throughs. "But you need to spin a little faster." Eren said, playing one of the parts. "When I sing the last syllable in 'forever' you should be facing forward so that you can clasp your hands together when I sing 'hand in hand'" Eren then demonstrated what he meant. Petra nodded, repeating the move a couple times before Eren nodded happily. They went through it together a few more times before they had to go to their next class.

"I think we're ready for tomorrow. You have picked out everyone's clothes, right?" Eren asked as they picked up their things. Petra nodded.

"Yes. Everyone's outfit is picked out and put aside for tomorrow." The werewolf tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "And I've spoken with Reiner and Armin already. I also gave Armin some tips for the make up."

"Thanks a ton Petra. I'll see you at work later." Eren said. Petra smiled and nodded.

"See you later." And they went their separate ways.

In Mythical Studies, Vix began the Greek Pantheon.

"Okay class, who are the 'Big Three' in Greek Mythology. And I don't just want their names, I want their role as well." She said to the class. "Ms. Milton?"

"Zeus, the God of Lightning." She said. Vix hummed.

"Nope. Not quite." Vix said. "Who knows what Zeus' God role really is?" No one raised their hands. "He's the Lord of the Sky as well as the Gods. Two more of the 'Big Three'. Who wants to crack a guess? Mr. Jackson?"

"Poseidon. Lord of the Sea, earthquakes, and horses." He said. Vix nodded.

"And you're first names not Percy, what a shame." She said, bringing forth a few giggles from those who got the reference. "Mr. Yeager, last one." Eren groaned.

"Uh... Hades? Lord of the Underworld, dead things, and all things evil." He said. Vix tsked.

"No. Hades was only the Lord of the Underworld and Dead, not dead things. He wasn't actually evil, but grim. And who could blame the guy? He was always surrounded by dead people and the dark. The underworld is depicted as a gloomy place. Anyone would be a downer. But Hades also had more power and authority of his domain than Zeus did his. Which isn't that hard when you consider that all of Hades subjects are dead and Zeus has to keep not only the other Olympians in line, but his dick in his tunic." Vix said.

"Didn't he fail at that?" One student in the middle said. Vix smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes he did. Zeus was the ultimate player. Yes, he had three wives, but his mistresses probably outnumbered Aphrodite's." She said. "But anyways. Does anyone know why they are considered the 'Big Three?" Vix asked. And when no one answered, she continued. "They are the three that overthrew their father, Cronus. Now, who are their other siblings? It wasn't just Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon."

"Demeter was one, right?"One said. Vix nodded.

"And her role?"

"Goddess of the Harvest, right?" Vix shrugged.

"Demeter is considered the Goddess of Corn OR Earth and Fertility. Some call her the Goddess of the Harvest. It all depends on the source you're using to get your information. But yes, she was one of the 'Big Three's' sisters, another sibling?"

"Hestia, Virgin Goddess of the Hearth."

"Very good." Vix said with a smile. "One more."

"Hera! Goddess of Marriage, Women, and Childbirth-"

"No way. She's Zeus' wife." Another student but in. Vix giggled a little.

"Oh, well, those are both true. Hera was indeed one of Zeus' sisters, the Goddess of Marriage, Women, and Childbirth, as well as Queen of heaven." Vix clarified, and the rest of the class was focused on those six gods and goddesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite mythologies are Ancient Greek and Japanese. Like seriously, I'm going to be talking about the Gods in those mythologies in more detail than the others most likely so there's your quick warning! And yes, I pulled a Percy Jackson and the Olympians reference. And yes, I am proud.


	23. Chapter 23

Nothing terribly eventful happened that night at the club. Eren performed and spoke with a few of his fans. He even learned the name of the three girls who had offered to keep haters off his and Levi's backs. Their names were Veri, Rosalina, and Bridget. And damn did they do their jobs. Anyone that walked towards where Levi and the other's were sitting while Eren was performing were automatically intercepted by the three girls and promptly told to fuck off.

Eren also got around to asking Pixis if they could use the club for his project. Reiner had apparently already asked the previous week, and Eren thanked the bulky vampire on his way back to his suite with Levi.

Saturday morning was met with anticipation. Eren and Levi moved his instruments into the dance studio and set everything up when the other's showed up.

"Ready?" Petra asked as she walked in. Armin and Reiner had gone straight to work getting everyone ready. Eren smiled from where he was standing with his bat guitar.

"Almost! Reiner, once you finish with Petra's hair, we'll be ready." Eren said. Once the blond was done, he grabbed the video camera, having a few others already set up.

"Ready when you are." Reiner said. Eren nodded.

"Okay, sync." Eren said before clapping his hands, waiting a bit, and then him, Connie, and Krista began playing. Everyone was standing so that if one of the cameras caught the reflection of the mirrors, they weren't caught. Everything also previously being cleaned up. With certain cues, Armin would clap considering that they weren't using any of the video audio anyways. Once the three instrumentalists were done playing, Eren watched all the footage they already had.

"Well?" Levi asked, leaning against the mirror. Eren smiled.

"All the angles are perfect, and the sound's good too." Eren said. "I'll only need my bat guitar. Krista, your part's all done. You can go back to your dorm room now."

"Thank you!" Krista said. "But I want to see what else I can help with. I can help record." She gave one of her sweet, angelic smiles.

"The fuck is she with Freckled Satan again?" Levi asked as they picked up the dance studio moving most of Eren's instruments back to his and Levi's studio and then moving outside for Levi's verse.

The wind was blowing perfectly, and it was overcast, giving the perfect atmosphere. Eren directed Levi and Reiner with how he wanted this to go.

"So I want a couple of different angles." Eren said, handing another camera to Krista. "I'll clap to sync the two, and that'll also make it easier to sync it with the other footage as well." Eren explained. After a few more instructions, Eren gave the go ahead. Camera's were turned on, Eren clapped, and Levi began.

The wind blew Levi's hair at the perfect angle that only his bangs really got in his face, and it added to that sort of somber look and mood Eren wanted. Krista and Reiner circled around Levi, avoiding getting the other in their shots. Leaves fell from trees lazily, floating past Levi in a such a natural way that it actually almost made Eren shiver. This was the exact reason Eren loved fall.

Eren thought back to the picture Levi had drawn before the semester had started. The autumn beach wedding. And his mind just continued to wonder until something came in contact with his lips that pulled him out of his daydream, only to float into a different one as he recognized the warmth and sort of melted into his fiance's lips as he attempted to wrap his arms around his mate, only to have them step back. Eren whined as he opened his eyes, remembering he was in the middle of something important and surrounded by friends that enjoyed to pick on him.

"Welcome back to reality Eren. We missed you." Armin teased with a smile. Eren crossed his arms and pouted a little.

"Come on Brat, this is your project and we still have shit to do." Levi said. Eren nodded, reviewed the footage they got, and recorded the other parts they needed that would be just Eren and Levi. Afterwards they headed to the auditorium to record all the parts they'd need with Petra.

Eren, Levi, and Petra stood on the stage, in a sort of triangle. Eren clapped after the recording started and after they finished recording what they needed with Levi and Eren, they recorded Petra dancing. She moved smoothly and Eren couldn't have been happier that she did it perfectly. Eren, again, reviewed the footage they got.

"Alright, this is good for now." Eren said. "Let's break for lunch and then head to the club for Bert's parts. I've texted Vix already and it's been agreed that we'd get the best footage of Hanji closer to dusk. Lighting will be harder, but for her parts we don't need much anyways." Eren concluded. "Meet at the entrance at 1 if you're helping or still needed for recording. If you're late, I will hunt your ass down myself." Eren's eyes flashed gold. "And you don't want that." There was a slight dark undertone to his voice that made the vampires nod quickly before they actually dispersed.


	24. Chapter 24

After lunch, Eren's project group gathered at the gate and headed to Titan. Pixis helped them set up and Eren was happy how some of the stage lights really brought a kind of darker atmosphere to the already dark club. After Bert did his part with Connie, Eren and Levi went onto the stage to do their one part with the tall vampire. It was then time to call Vix.

 _"Ready to reco_ rd?" Came the professor's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. We're leaving Titan and will be in front of the classroom soon." Eren said.

 _"See you soon."_ Vix said. And low and behold, when the group got to the Mythical Studies room, Vix was already standing in the opened doorway. "Come on, I do have plans today."

"It's not like you have a date." Levi said as he walked past her.

"Yes, and it's not like you're getting any action at the moment." Vix said back with one of her innocent smiles. "So you can just shove one of your dildos up your ass."

"That's Eren's past time." Armin said as he touched up Hanji's make up. Vix giggled.

"Oh, I know. Hard not to notice my brother-in-law limping to his seat." Eren blushed.

"Can we please not talk about my sex life?"

"Nope." Vix said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a black ball gag. "Here you go. I couldn't come to the engagement party, so here's a late gift you two can use." She said as she placed the toy in Levi's hand. The werewolf was smirking. "You two better have the best mating season sex, or I will be horribly disappointed."

"No worries. We will." Levi said as he turned a predatory look to Eren. Eren groaned before he began directing Hanji, Reiner, and Krista. It was late afternoon, so it was darker outside, giving what would usually be a nice glow to the classroom, but with Hanji's crazy laugh filling the room, it no longer seemed so.

"Well, if that's everything." Vix said with a stretch. "Let's go. I'll see you Monday for class Eren, Levi." And once everyone was out of the classroom and the door locked, everyone returned to their rooms. Eren went straight to work putting everything together, and Levi laid in their bed, staring at the ceiling.

After a few hours, Levi headed to the studio to see that Eren was just getting to editing in Levi's part in the courtyard. The werewolf sighed as he went over and put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Alright Brat. You're taking a break." Levi said, pulling Eren away from the desk once he knew the act wouldn't fuck up Eren's progress.

"But Levi I-" Levi sat in Eren's lap, cutting the vampire off when the smooth, pale column of Levi's neck was thrust into his face.

"Drink, now." Levi ordered. And Eren couldn't deny himself the pleasure of sinking his fangs into that delicious neck. They both moaned loudly once Eren's fangs pierced Levi's skin. They barely stayed in the chair as Levi's hips ground down on Eren's. It was obvious what they both wanted, craved, but they both also knew that Eren's project needed to be done before they could. But that didn't mean they couldn't voice these desires to fuel the fire.

"Fuck, I want you." Eren said once he retracted his fangs and cleaned up any stray blood. "I want you inside of me." Eren spoke again, breath ghosting over the shell of Levi's ear. The werewolf shuddered.

"Yeah, well in a week." Levi leaned to whisper in Eren's ear. "I will wreck your ass." Eren shuddered at the promise, and whimpered when the werewolf nipped at his ear. "Now," Levi got off Eren's lap. "I'm coming to drag your ass to shower in another hour. I'm headed to Erwin's and Hange's to eat so that you can work without thinking of my cock up your tight little hole." Levi said, ending his statement with a smirk and leaving the room.

So Eren worked until the time Levi dragged him into the shower, and then continued until Levi came and dragged his ass to bed at two in the morning. Eren spent the entire day Sunday working, only taking breaks when Levi forced him to feed. And Eren had only gotten to the end of Levi's section. They had recorded tons of angles and Eren needed to line everything up right and mute the video volume, only after making sure the clip being used wasn't off by even a millisecond. Werewolves and Vampires would be able to tell, and Eren was sure Dragon Tamers could as well.

Monday, Eren met up with Connie and Krista. They had offered to view what he had so far and tell him if anything was off or not. And when Eren made it to Mythical studies, he looked drained. Levi had half a mind to drag him into the bathroom for a quick feed, but Vix came in.

"Alright class! Time for our next pantheon! We're only moving a couple hundred miles west and talking about Roman Mythology, It's very similar to Greek Mythology, because it's based of it, but there are a few changes here and there." And so class began on the Roman pantheon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for skipping last week! I got sick and I wasn’t home and this is the excuse (thought true as it may be) I am sticking with! So to make up for that, double update today!

Levi was sitting in the studio working on a painting Tuesday after class. Eren still had a week to go on his project. Eren managed his time well having only three weeks to get it done, and Levi was more than proud of him. He'd definately finish for the 26th. Eren was currently finishing up the editing for his first chorus, meaning he was a little more than a minute and a half through the almost four minute song.

After another hour of painting, Levi decided to turn in, which included dragging Eren to bed.

"Okay Brat, come on." Levi said as he finished cleaning up. "It's time for bed."

"Uh, oh. I'm almost done editing in Krista's recording during Bert's part. I should only be a few more minutes. Go ahead without me." The vampire said, not looking away from his screen. Levi sighed.

"Fine. But if you're not in our room in half an hour, I'm dragging you away from that." Levi said as he went and got ready for bed. Half an hour later, Eren hadn't left the studio and Levi headed to get him, only to find that Eren had passed out and fallen out of his desk chair, sleeping soundly on the floor. Levi sighed, making sure Eren's laptop was plugged in since he didn't trust himself not to ruin something saving the progress, or wanted to wake Eren up since he was obviously to tired to do it himself.

"Fucking Brat." Levi said as he picked Eren up bridal style and brought him to their room and put him to bed after taking off all his clothes. Levi crawled in shortly after and pulled Eren into him, tucking the younger's head under his chin and tangling their legs.

Wednesday morning, Levi woke to an empty bed. He frowned as he went and showered before checking the studio. And low and behold, there sat Eren in front of his laptop, working away.

"When did you get up?" Levi asked as he walked over to Eren. The vampire didn't look away from the screen when he answered.

"About an hour ago." He said as his eyes flickered over the screen while music played through the speakers of his laptop.

"Have you had your blood yet?" Eren shook his head. Levi growled as he pulled Eren away from the desk, towel around his waist falling to the floor as he climbed into Eren's lap and presented his neck.

"Levi, I can't just keep drinking from you, it'll-"

"Drink. We'll worry about all the technical health shit later." Levi said, angling his neck more to the side to bare more for his fiance.

"But-" Levi grabbed Eren's head and shoved his face into the crook of his own neck. Eren felt Levi's pulse under his lips and he instantly calmed, licking along the pulse and then sinking in his fangs. Levi only shivered, his body was still sensitive after the warm shower. As was present as Eren pulled back and his eyes glanced down momentarily to see the werewolf was at half mast.

"Levi." Eren breathed. When was the last time he saw Levi like this? A couple of weeks ago right? He sort of wanted to play with his mate, but he had work he had to get done.

"I'm fine." Levi said, voice coming out just as softly. "Now save up what you have and get ready for class. I still need to finish getting ready." Eren nodded as he stood, admiring his lover's bare skin. His eyes caught the nipple ring and Eren couldn't really help himself when he bent down and tugged it gently with his teeth. Levi mewled softly.

"Eren." He said. Eren tugged it again before pulling back and looking deeply into Levi gray eyes. He wanted to kiss Levi senseless, bring the werewolf to his knees. Ride him to climax. And Eren didn't hesitate to voice these thoughts. He watched as Levi hardened more under his gaze.

"Damn it Brat." Levi groaned. "I'm supposed to be the one dirty talking you into a horny mess." Eren sort of came back to reality and nodded.

"Sorry." He said with a yawn. Levi frowned a little.

"You need to sleep more."

"I need to finish the project. I promise I will sleep after I finish it, but I'm almost halfway done. I got Krista's second part in Bert's part edited in." Levi sighed and nodded.

"When it's all said and done, you are fucking taking a weekend to get some sleep." Levi said as he bent over and picked up his towel. A slap to his ass had him standing straight in seconds, and Levi turned to glare at Eren, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Eren had a shit eating grin on his face.

"It was there." He said. "And you would've done the same thing to me." Levi shook his head.

"No." He stepped forward, grabbing Eren by the nape and pulling him down. "I would've slid my dick against your ass until you begged me to fuck you." Eren shivered. "Now go get ready. We don't have time to dick around." Eren nodded and they finally got around to getting ready for class.

During Eren's break, he got about 15 more seconds of his project done. You wouldn't think it'd take so much time to do a music video just shy of four minutes, but Eren had tons of footage to go through, edit as need be, cut it, alter it, line it up audio wise, add effects as needed. It could take him ten minutes to get one four second clip right. If he kept this up, he figured he'd be done everything Thursday, Friday at the latest, and be able to do last minute touches Friday, Saturday and Sunday. He was also doing pretty damn well keeping the rest of his work caught up as well.

Mythical studies had Vix happily talking about Norse Mythology and telling all the comic book fans that if they started talking about Marvel Thor and Loki, she would happily direct them to the Graphic Novel Analyse class to do it, and that Iron Man was better. When asked why, she simply said one thing.

"Robert Downey Jr." There were no arguments from anyone and continued, moving to other Gods and Goddess' such as Freya and Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... None of you can blame me! Unfortunately, I am not a graphic novel reader, so all I have to go on are the recent Marvel Movies and maybe a few cartoons I may have seen. But besides that, I'm happy to be doing Gods and Goddess, because I only really remember studying Norse mythology (it was the only one focused on in my Mythology class in school) and I did a project that involved Freya. So yeah... I might throw something similar to that project in an have Eren and Levi do the one I did. I don't know yet.... I rambled about absolutely nothing.... It's 4 AM, and I have no internet at the time of writing this. None of you can blame me!


	26. Chapter 26

Eren finished his music video project Thursday night, maybe closer to early Friday morning. He was fucking ecstatic as he crawled in bed with Levi with a wide smile on his face and curling up into his fiance's side. Levi let out a breath of relief as he drifted back to sleep, holding his vampire close.

In Mythical studies, they went into the Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. Not all of them.

"There are about 2,000 or so Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. We don't have time to go over them all, and you won't need to know them all. So I will only going over the ones you may need for the end of section project." Vix said as she was looking through her teaching material. "And if I hear a Yu-Gi-Oh! reference, you can bet your ass that I will spring a random assignment on you." A few students closed their mouths as they slinked back into their seats.

That night at the club, Eren happily told all his friends he had completed the biggest part of his project and only had minor loose ends to tie up and it'll be complete. Everyone was happy and told him such.

"Does this mean I can stop sleeping on the couch?" Ymir asked Krista. The blond vampiress shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Just realize that Eren plans on showing us the finished project the day before turning it in, and if you're difficult about it, you'll be sleeping there until Halloween." Krista said with a smile. Ymir nodded as she pulled her mate into her lap.

"Eren." Petra said as she brought drinks to the table. "You're up." The vampire nodded before heading to the stage. Eren grabbed his bat guitar before slipping on his head mic and getting himself ready. He looked to Levi and motioned to the dancefloor. The werewolf sighed and headed onto it with a few of the others. Eren nodded to the DJ and started to play his guitar.

" _I've got another confession to make. So complicated let me try to explain_." There were cheers from the dancefloor as Levi cocked his head slightly as he danced. He hadn't heard this one before. Was it something Eren recorded when Levi wasn't over? Before they got together? Levi could usually tell you the name of the artist, or at least the name of the song. He could do neither in this situation. But Mike seemed to know the song, since after the first couple notes the tallest werewolf came onto the dancefloor for the first time ever.

" _Don't want this feeling to go away. So it stays. It stays. It stays. It stays._ " Eren’s eyes switched to gold, smiling as he had accomplished actually getting Mike onto the dancefloor. That's new. But Eren's eyes quickly snapped to Levi, the smile turning into a devilish smirk.

" _Is it the way that you talk, that's causing me to freak? Is it the way that you laugh, that's making my heart beat? Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way you taste, you taste, you taste, you taste._ " Levi shivered lightly at the way Eren's voice went sort of rough. Something really made Levi a little more attentive to Eren's looks. Probably the fact Eren hasn't been available for physical contact within the last week or so. And the thought that Eren was finally done, that after this weekend Eren wouldn't have that horrible project anymore, had Levi almost panting at the thought of being able to hold Eren through the entire night.

" _You're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life. I feel so alive. I feel so alive._ " And damn did Eren feel alive. To be singing and hearing something besides the song he used for his project. To be singing and playing for fun than for work. Yes, he was still technically working, but it didn't FEEL like it. It wasn't under a time limit. He wasn't rushed. He didn't have to ask others for help and work with them. It was him. And only him. Though watching Levi move with a slight blush on his face and slightly lidded eyes made him want to hurry back to the dorm a little bit.

" _First impressions are hard to erase. It's in my mind and it just won't go away."_ Oh the truth comes out. Levi's first impression of Eren, hot, but vampire. Eren's first impression of Levi, hot, but werewolf. Current impressions, TOUCH ME! Kinky or not.

" _Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe. I've gotta change, change, change, change_." And there was Mike, dancing like no one was watching. It was an interesting sight considering how GOOD he actually was.

" _Is it the way that you feel against my body? Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?_ " Levi shivered and looked to Eren, who was just flat out eye fucking him. And Levi just returned the favor, licking his lips as his eyes got a nice little haze to them that caused Eren's mind to just fill with the filthiest of images.

" _Is it the way that you shake when your hips move to the bass, the bass, the bass, the bass._ " And Levi's hips did in fact shake as they moved to the bass. As did most of the room, but Eren only saw Levi. Wondering how powerful the thrusts would be after so long of not actually touching each other. It was only what, a week or two since they last had sex? They had gone longer. Maybe it was the fact that they were so close to each other, but never had their usual physical contact that was driving them insane.

" _You're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life. I feel so alive. I feel so alive."_ And Levi watched as Eren's fingers danced over the guitar neck in a solo before he sang the chorus again, finishing up the song shortly after.

The cheers were loud and Eren smiled, giving one last look to Levi. The ice blue eyes that Eren saw made him sure that if not tonight, then very soon, he would be in for a night of undeniable pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate. Oh my gosh, this song. I've listened to the band before, and really liked them, but I never went into a 'listen to all their music' binge. If so, this song probably would've made it into the last story SOMEWHERES! But anyways, what do you think? I thought I'd give a little more to Mike since I never talk about him. So he gets to be an Escape the Fate fan. I am proud of myself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY FUCKING HAPPENING! (no not the smut. That's next chapter.)

It wasn't that night that had the two princes going at it like mating season. It wasn't Saturday since Eren was doing his finishing touches on the project and got all his other assignments done. It wasn't Sunday because Levi made Eren sleep for a majority of the day. And Monday brought Mythical Studies with the introduction of Chinese Gods and Goddesses. And after school they were going to see Eren's final project.

So after dinner, everyone met up in the Mythical Studies room, Eren's laptop setup and the projector was already projecting the screen. And there was snacks and things, provided by Vix, who happily chatted with everyone before beginning the video.

"Classroom rules!" Vix finally announced. "You drop food on this floor, you clean it. Spill something on the desk, you clean it. There is a trash can for a reason. And you will be considerate and shut the fuck up unless you are talking about the video being shown. I don't care IF you are my brother-in-law's friend, family, whatever. I will kick your ass out of my room, and Eren can show it to you some other time."

"Whatever, like Eren would actually let you." Jean said.

"I'd let her kick you out." Eren said as he messed with the speakers. Jean narrowed his eyes slightly, flicking him off. "Sorry Jean, but I have Levi for that as you have Marco." Eren said as he turned around.

"Stop rubbing it in." Vix pouted. "I haven't gotten laid in a century. You can only do so much with a dragon dildo." The room was quiet.

"Are dragon dildos really the size of a dragon's dick?" Hanji asked. Vix shook her head.

"Oh no. They're much bigger. Eren, Levi, about how big is a dragon's penis?" Vix asked. Eren groaned as Levi just shrugged.

"Depends on the dragon." Levi said. "You didn't ask us to add them to the models we did last semester." Vix nodded.

"True. Well, let's get started." Everyone sat down as she hit play.

_A black screen showed before crazy laughter began and the image of Hanji's silhouette slowly began to fade in, but before the image was completely clear, it switched over to Eren and Levi standing next to one of the campus buildings, Eren's guitar out. Levi was wearing black jeans and converse, a white short sleeved t-shirt with a black jacket over it left unzipped. Eren was wearing blue faded skinny jeans, black converse, a green t-shirt and a black vest. Both of them held no emotions on their faces._

_"Feel good." Levi sang, afterwards having Eren singing "shake it, shake it, shake it." The words repeated, but the imaged changed to Petra and the two of them in the auditorium, Petra's hips moving side to side to the rhythm of the words, not the music. She had on a black plaid knee-length skirt, a white button up, short sleeve blouse, and black one inch heels. Her makeup gave her a smokey, seductive look while her hair was mussed and messy, the hair on the left pulled back by a few bobby pins._

_During the third repeat of the words, it switched to Eren, Connie, and Krista playing their instruments in the dance studio. Connie was wearing black jeans, gray and white converse, a black and white striped shirt with a white short sleeved hoodie over it. Krista was wearing a black, mid thigh dress with black knee lengthed front lacing leather boots. He hair was in a loose low ponytail and she had dark makeup on that popped her eyes out more, making her more intense._

_At the fourth repeat it returned to only Eren and Levi, though they had moved to a different location of the campus lawn, leaning on either side of an oak tree. During the fifth repeat it cut to only Petra, who was again moving her hips to the words, skirt moving slightly. At the sixth repeat it cut to only Connie and Krista, who were both bobbing their heads slightly to the beat before cutting to a close up of Levi singing 'Feel good' before switching to another shot, a little farther away, the art building behind him as he began singing his verse._

_"City's breaking down on a camel's back. They just have to go cause they don't know wack. So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see. You won't get out the county cause you're bad and free" As he sang, the angles changed to get different perspectives and lighting. As he sung "You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style." It quickly changed to Connie and Krista playing before switching back to Levi so he could finish his lines. "A melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams they've gotta kiss because I don't get sleep no." It cut back to show only Connie playing a couple of chords before the screen went to focus on Eren, in his and Levi's studio._

_"When the hell did you do that?" Levi asked Eren. The vampire shrugged as the video continued._

_"Windmill windmill for the land." Eren sung as he played. While he sung "Turn forever hand in hand." The scene switched back to Connie, and then switched back to Eren as he sung "Take it all in on your stride It is sticking, falling down." While Eren sung "Love forever love is free." It showed Petra standing up from the floor of the stage in the auditorium with her hands palm down and her fingers all touched and facing down as well before rolling her wrist to face the ceiling, laying her fingers flat with each hand individually when the word 'love' is sung. It switched back to Eren while he sung "Let's turn forever you and me. Windmill windmill for the land. Is everybody in?" Eren closed his eyes, fading out as Bert and Connie faded in on the stage at the club. Bert was wearing dark, sort of baggy blue jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt and baggy black hoodie with the hood up. Connie also had put his hood up. Bert then began his rap._

_"Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats. Lining them up like ass cracks." The scene flipped to Krista playing drums while Bert rapped "Lay these ponies at the track" and switching back to the tall vampire while he continued with "It's my chocolate attack. Shit I'm stepping in the heart of this here." And Connie popped out behind Bert with "Here" then went out of shot while Bert went "Care bear reppin' it harder this year" and popping back out with "Year" before ducking away as Bert again continued, rapping out "Watch me as I gravitate ha ha ha ha haaa. Yo, we goin' ghost town, this Motown. With yo' sound you in the blink" It switched back to Krista playing drums during "Gon bite the dust can't fight with us" and then switching back to focus on Bert again with "With your sound, you kill the Inc. So don't stop, get it get it." Connie popped into shot again with "Get it" and went out of shot again while Bert finished with "Until you chedder head it. Watch the way I navigate ha ha ha ha haaa."_

_The video changed over to Levi and Eren again, singing "Feel good" and "Shake it shake it shake it" respectively four times, only switching during the second repeat to show Krista playing drums again, the entire segment with an overlap, more transparent image of Hanji laughing maniacally with what looks like a candle illuminating her face._

_Afterwards, it switches to Petra in the auditorium again, spinning slowly in a circle until the music picks up, then she moves her arms in a flowing motion alternatively while lowering slightly. As the music picks up a second time, it switches to Eren and Connie playing, and then a measure or two before the next chorus, switches back to Petra, still moving her arms in alternating, flowing motions as she finishes standing up._

_It stays focused on Petra as Eren's voices comes in with "Windmill windmill for the land." And while this is being sung, Petra moves her hand forward with palm down before curling her fingers closed in a fan motion while turning her hand so that her palm is face up during 'windmills' then she closes the hand into a fist to bring closer to herself. "Turn forever hand in hand." Is heard while Petra turns in a circle, clasping her hands in front of her chest when she's facing front again. "Take it all in on your stride" has Petra shaking her hips in rhythm to the words before she puts a hand into the air, bending her knees until she is kneeling on the floor while Eren's voice sings "It is sticking, falling down." Petra standing up from the floor of the stage in the auditorium with her hands palm down and her fingers all touching and facing down as well before rolling her wrist to face the ceiling, laying her fingers flat with each hand individually when the word 'love' is sung during "Love forever, love is free." "Let's turn forever you and me." is heard as the small audience watches Petra turn in a circle before using one hand to point out in front of her, then bringing both hands to the center of her upper chest, overlapping her fingers. "Windmill windmill for the land." Is heard a final time as Petra again moves her hand forward with palm down before curling fingers closed in a fan motion while turning her hand so that her palm is face up during 'windmills' then she closes the hand into a fist to bring closer to herself. And as Eren sings "Is everybody in?" Petra cocks her head slightly and looks around like she expects to see other people around her._

_The video goes back to the club with Bert, Eren, and Levi standing on the stage. Bert rapping "Don't stop get it get it. We are your captains in it. Steady watch me navigate ha ha ha ha haaaa." While Levi and Eren return with singing "Feel Good." and "Shake it shake it shake it." Connie is then seen playing in the dance studio while Bert's rapping "Don't stop get it get it." It then switches back to Bert with "We are your captains in it." with Levi and Eren continuing their parts, but Hanji's crazy laugh begins to be heard. Bert finishes his part with "Steady watch me navigate ha ha ha ha haaaa." Before the video cuts back to Eren and Levi outside, Levi sitting on a bench while Eren leans against it. Once they finish singing, it switches to just Hanji, laughing with a manic glint in her eye, before the image starts fading, and when Hanji can no longer be heard, she is also no longer seen and the video ends._

It was quiet for a few seconds as little credits began to play, thanking everyone who helped and the disclaimer and who originally wrote and performed the song. After it returned to the original screen, everyone cheered.

"That was fucking awesome!" Connie said as he jumped up, fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Reiner said as he high fived Krista and hugged Bert.

"I hated the song, but it was good." Ymir said, getting elbowed slightly by Krista for the comment.

"Very good Eren." Vix said with a smile. "You can really tell you poured your heart and soul into this project. If you don't pass with the highest grade, I want to see the project that scored higher than you. I doubt you won't get at least a 98, for some bullshit reason I can't see. But you did well. Dracula should definitely be proud of you." Eren smiled.

"Thank you Vix." His teacher smiled.

"No prob. Now, which one of you is Marco?" The freckled vampire raised his hand. She walked over and smiled. "Well will you look at that. You look just like Moni when she was your age. Minus the freckles. That must have come with one of the other families over the generations. I must say they suit you." Marco nodded slowly.

"Th-Thank you ma'am." Marco said with a light blush. Vix giggled.

"Oh please, I may be older than Dracula, but that doesn't mean you have to remind me. Just call me Vix. We are technically family after all." She then turned to Jean, looked him up and down, and made a face. "I could have swore Moni's descendants would have gotten better taste as time went on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked.

"Exactly what it sounded like. An insult." Vix said.

"She's definitely a Yeager's Mate." Mikasa said as she stood to throw her garbage away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean, Vix, and Levi asked at the same time. Mikasa stopped for a second, looking at the three.

"That, right there for one. Secondly, you can't date a Yeager vampire without having at least some sense of sass. It's like a law or something I swear." Mikasa finished. Vix laughed.

"That's so true!" She said. "Alright, well, let's clean up. I know we weren't here long, but I have things to grade. Eren, I demand to know your YouTube username so I can watch more of your videos." Eren nodded and everyone picked up, leaving the classroom to head to their respective suites, or apartment in Vix's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I FINALLY FUCKING WROTE IT! I have been waiting to write this for what feels like MONTHS but has only been, like, one. Anyways, again, that was Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz. Next chapter will be smut. Because it's been like, ten chapters, and I just really wanna write some kinky shit. So that's next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut... BTW, this author happens to be a smut slut, and she happens to be proud of that fact. So hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing and probably rereading it fifty times before actually posting it. BTW, it's rough. Like, really rough. Like…. Blood Trigger Warning(?)

Tuesday was the long awaited day. Eren turned in his project with a tired smile. His professor happily announced that the next class would be used watching them for grading since this class was going to be used for everyone who slacked a bit or didn't manage their time right to either do the last touches on their projects or get the work for their other classes done, since the project technically wasn't due until the end of the lecture.

After dinner, Eren and Levi went straight to their dorm suite. The door to the suite was closed and Eren was already on the door, Levi's tongue already invading his mouth with the piercing clinking against Eren's teeth, ripping a hungry moan from the vampire's throat as his hands buried themselves in Levi's hair. Clothing was tugged on, hands wandered, tongue and teeth battled for no real reason for wanting to feel the other. Eyes had changed, fangs and canines grew, Levi's ears and tail came out as his nails became more claw like. They were kissing so roughly that one of Eren's fangs actually cut Levi's bottom lip, mixing blood into their heated kiss, which only spurred Eren on more. Sucking his lover's lips into his mouth, Eren pulled Levi's hair as the werewolf grabbed his ass roughly, massaging it and squeezing it.

"Levi." Eren moaned out.

"Eren." Levi groaned, pressing his clothed erection against his lover's and began to rut against him, causing both to moan into each other's mouth. They didn't realize how much they missed physical contact until dinner when they were eating with the others in the cafeteria, finally able to share small touches, which soon heated their skin and blurred their minds slightly, making them hurry a little to get into the room to allow everything to come out.

"Bed." Levi said through their kissing and moans. Eren moaned in approval as Levi's tongue ring hit one of his fangs in just the right way that Eren's eyes rolled back slightly. Once they had actually made it to the bedroom, it was a free for all. Clothing went flying as they hurried around the dressers to the bed. Completely bare, hands returned to roaming, groping and scratching what they could reach as they continued assaulting each other's mouths. Levi finally pulled back, saliva connecting their mouths and glistening on each other's lips and even around their mouths a bit. Was it gross? Yes, but neither cared as Levi dove in and sank his teeth into Eren's mating mark.

"Levi!" Eren moaned out. Levi sat up, going over to the dressers and opening the top drawer of his, pulling out a tube of lube, the ball gag Vix gave them a few weeks ago, and a purple, vibrating dildo. Eren moaned once he saw them.

"Ready?" Levi asked as he applied the lube to his fingers. They only used it when toys were involved. Levi may have thick saliva, but it didn't always work with toys. So to be safe, the couple had lube for their toys, and would just use it during sex after they were done with the toy.

"Hands and knees?" Eren asked. Levi nodded as he picked up the ball gag. Eren opened his mouth, allowing his mate to adjust it properly and fasten it to his head. It fit nicely and Levi had to admit he always wondered what his mate would look like with a ball gag. It was amazing.

"Now come on, hands and knees." Levi said, slapping Eren's thigh a little harder then needed, but it still sent a bolt of pleasure through Eren's body. As soon as the vampire was in position, Levi checked his fingers to make sure they were still lubed up enough. Deciding they were, he pushed a single finger into Eren's hole. The vampire mewled around the gag.

"We are going to have so much fun today love." Levi said as he thrusted his finger back and forth before adding another finger. The dildo was small enough to only need two finger preparation, so after scissoring his fingers and playing with Eren's prostate a bit, Levi withdrew his fingers and lubed the toy up before putting it to Eren's entrance. "Ready?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and Levi pushed the toy in, watching Eren's back arch slightly as the vampire moaned.

"I'm going to turn it on now." Levi said once the toy was fully in his mate. Eren nodded and Levi flipped the switch, watching Eren shudder. The werewolf licked his lips as he began to thrust the toy back and forth into his lover. "How's that Eren?" Eren only moaned and Levi chuckled. "How about this?" Levi moved the toy so that it rubbed Eren's prostate, vibrating against the nerves, causing Eren's head to be thrown back as he moved his hips back against it.

Levi fell into one of his kinks and began biting at Eren's ass, sinking canines into the meaty flesh, breaking the skin only slightly, but enough to leave his love bites. Eren moaned a little more as Levi continued biting him. Levi moved around Eren's thighs, sitting next to Eren instead of behind him, using one hand to move the toy as he just kept going. Levi saw Eren's cock, hard and dripping. Levi didn't even register what he was doing as he bit it length wise, canines breaking the skin of the sensitive organ. Eren made a noise that had Levi snap back to his sense, noticing that Eren was moving his hips more, the werewolf's canines slicing the skin.

Levi pulled back completely, eyes wide with horror. Eren sat up, turning to Levi, and Levi saw the damage. Eren's crotch was bleeding, teeth marks in it with cuts going from just under the head to base. Levi's erection was completely gone as he buried his face in his hands, shaking slightly.

"Holy fuck Eren. I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry. I couldn't control myself, I don't... I'm so sorry. I said I wouldn't fucking hurt you again. I fucking promised myself." Levi shook more. He hated himself. How could he lose control enough to do something like THAT! Eren must have been in so much pain. Who wouldn't be?

"Levi." Eren said. He had removed the ball gag and sounded very hoarse. "Levi look at me." Eren said as he leaned forward, grabbing one of Levi's wrists. Levi flinched slightly, but allowed Eren to pull his hand away. "You have no reason to apologize."

"No reason to apologize! Eren, I bit your fucking dick! It's fucking BLEEDING!" Eren took the time Levi was freaking out to bring his lovers hand to his crotch, which was still hard, harder that previously actually. "W-What the..."

"I'm a vampire." Eren said. "It's normal for a homosexual male to want to drink blood from his partner's erection. It's full of blood." He then looked to the bedding that they kept on the bed when they had sex, aka a sheet. "And in case you didn't notice." Eren said with a blush, pointing to the semen on the sheet that had a few drops of blood in it. "It kinda sent me over the edge." Eren said. Levi looked between the semen, Eren's face, and then said vampire's dick, seeing that the marks were already fading as the bleeding stopped.

"But you sounded like you were in pain." Levi said. Eren laughed.

"Of course it hurt! You bit my dick. But Levi." Eren leaned closer to Levi with a seductive smirk. "I like pain." He pounced on Levi, the dildo slipping out and bouncing off Levi's thigh, still vibrating on the bed. Eren reached over and flicked the switch to turn it off quickly before turning to his werewolf.

"So." Eren purred. "Are you going to fuck me?" Eren asked. "I'm still so hard." Eren said, rubbing his erection against Levi's soft dick, which hardened slightly to the feeling of his mates arousal against it.

"Eren... I don't want to hurt you." Eren rolled his eyes as he added a little more pressure between their groins.

"If I didn't like it, I wouldn't be rutting against you." Eren stopped. "If you want to stop, tell me. I'll grab the dildo again and finish off while you go shower." Eren smiled down to Levi.

"Eren." Levi said. He smiled lightly as he sat up. "Sorry, but not right now." Eren nodded and kissed the tip of Levi's nose.

"No problem. Go shower. I'll make myself cum again and then shower while you change the sheets." Levi kissed Eren lightly before heading to shower. Eren sighed as he looked at the dildo, shrugging before turning it back on and thrusting it back into himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... that's what happened... next time will be better I swear! It's just... a long time ago (a little over a year) I read a RiRen vampire fic where they actually fed from each others dicks while fucking, and just kinda remembered it now. Also, I will randomly lay in bed while trying to sleep, and think farther ahead for my stories, and I was just like 'what if this happened' and so this chapter was born... I don't regret it, because they can't always have amazing rough sex without Levi thinking he took something to far on accident. So yeah.... was it kinky until then though?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets weird... like really sappy mushy weird with a little heart string pulling.

The next few days had Eren a little pissy. Levi avoided sex. He'd still cuddle, make out, spoon, but as soon as Eren began letting his hands wander to below Levi's belt, the werewolf would back off with a warning growl, stating that they weren't having fun. So Eren couldn't focus on Vix when she was talking about the Japanese Gods and Goddesses the next day, or when she went over a few miscellaneous Gods and Goddesses that Friday. And his eyes stayed forever locked on Levi while he performed at the club that night.

Saturday had Levi working in the studio on a few different art assignments for his art classes. Eren had purposely finished all of his work as soon as he got it, hoping to be able to spend the weekend with Levi in bed. But school came first, and art was the most important to Levi. So Eren couldn't do anything.

And Eren knew exactly why Levi had waited until the weekend to do these assignments instead of immediately like he always did. Levi was avoiding sex, because of the biting incident Tuesday. The werewolf still felt horrible, and this was going to be yet another thing that the werewolf would be weary about during sex. And Eren was getting sick of it. Completely pissed off.

A text from Sasha is what brightened Eren's mood. It was going to be a girl's night, which meant him, Marco, and Bert would be invited as well, even if Marco and Bert weren't always the bitch in their relationships, they had more of that air about them. They would be heading to Titan for a night of dancing, and Eren was going damn it!

Eren went to the studio and knocked lightly before opening the door.

"Babe." Eren said, knowing that that got Levi's attention more often than not.

"What is it Brat?" Levi asked, not turning from the clay he was working with. Eren frowned a little. This was normal, and never bug the vampire before, but now everything felt... different.

"I'm heading to the club tonight with the girls." He said. Levi paused and turned to him.

"Alright. Have fun." Then the werewolf went back to sculpting. "Drink your blood before you go. If you need mine I can give it to you in a few minutes." Eren nodded.

"That's fine. I'll just have a glass before I head out. I'll see you when I get home." Levi stopped again, turning to Eren.

"You aren't leaving now are you? It's just past noon." He said, gray eyes checking the clock in the room. "When are you headed to the club?"

"Around 6." Eren answered. Levi cocked an eyebrow. "I thought I'd head over to Sasha's to hang out before we headed out." Levi sighed, removing his apron, gloves, and handkerchiefs. After putting them aside for the moment, he headed over to Eren.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked as he stood in front of the vampire, looking up at him with his arms crossed lightly over his chest. Before Eren could speak, Levi held up a hand. "It's all over your face and voice. Don't try lying, you can't and you know it." Eren frowned, leaning against the door frame.

"You." Eren said, seeing the quick flash of wonder and hurt across his lover's eyes. Eren sighed again, turning and pulling Levi into a hug. "We're mates so don't even start." The vampire said, nuzzling his fiance's hair. "You're beating yourself up again like you did during mating season."

"I am not-"

"You won't touch me." Eren interrupted. Pulling back and glaring down at Levi. "If we didn't share a room, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't see you except for class again. And don't think I don't notice you waking up earlier, or coming to bed later. You're avoiding intimacy." Levi looked down, looking at Eren's chest, and Eren knew that if his ears were showing, they'd be drooped.

"Eren..." Levi said, trailing off.

"If you truly didn't want it, I'd be fine. But the fact you are purposely avoiding it because you're beating yourself up is frankly pissing me off." Eren said. Levi looked up at Eren, noticing the gold eyes staring back at him. "And I don't know about you." Eren said, hands slipping around Levi's hips and taking a handful of the werewolf's ass, making Levi whimper a little. "But I like it better when you're in charge and confident then bitchy." Eren dropped his head so his mouth was even with Levi's ear. "That's my job." He growled.

"Eren-" Levi tried to say, but was cut off by a nibble on his ear.

"I'm the one who should be becoming a mess in your arms, mewling as you touch me, play with my body like an instrument. Making me want you. Not this way." Eren's head fell to Levi's shoulder, hands slipping from their place on Levi's butt to hang at the vampire's side. "It doesn't feel right." Levi heard Eren's voice crack and a warmness on his shoulder. Levi automatically snapped out of his funk and grabbed Eren's shoulders, pushing the vampire back just so that he could grab his face and see that gold eyes reverted back to green, tears spilling over and down his face.

"Eren. Don't cry. Shh. Are you seriously crying because I won't fuck you?" Levi asked. Eren's eyes flashed back to gold.

"No! I'm crying because you're beating yourself up over nothing! I'm crying because you won't fucking touch me!" Eren took one of the hands on his face and pressed it against the front of his shorts, even if there had been no reaction. "I want you Levi. We haven't touched each other like this properly in three weeks. My body's going fucking crazy! And..." Eren's voice wavered. "It hurts." He saad, eyes changing back to green as fatter tears rolled from his eyes. "It hurts that you are still so mad at yourself. It hurts that you won't just stay in bed with me, even if it's just to sleep. It hurts how much you feel you need to hold yourself back, when you don't. And I feel like it's my fault."

"You stupid Brat, it's not your fault-"

"I know." Eren butt in. "But it feels like it. Because this is affecting me too. Everytime you push my hands away, or the look on your face when your hand wanders to far on it's own. It makes me feel like you're scared and pushing me away." Levi's ears and tail finally just come into view and his ears drooped low as his tail tucked between his legs slightly.

"Eren." Levi said, pulling his lover's forehead to his own, noses just brushing. "I'm sorry Eren. I'm not trying to hurt you again. I'm seriously trying for the opposite. Looks like I'm failing at it again." Levi leaned his head slightly to give Eren a gentle peck on the lips. "Go have fun with the girls tonight. Tomorrow will be all about us okay. I'll make it up to you." A devilish smirk then took over Levi's features. "And I'll make sure you can't walk." Eren smiled a little.

"You better." And he kissed Levi. When he pulled back, they both whine a little. "Now you need to finish your projects. I'm still gonna head to Sasha's for a bit though, okay?" Levi nodded, giving Eren another kiss.

"Behave yourself." Eren pouted.

"I always do." He whined. Levi rolled his eye.

"Right." And with that, and a couple more kisses, Eren got dressed and headed to Sasha's, Connie's, Marco's, and Jean's dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was weird. I wanted to make up for last chapter being kinda blah with the smut (also known as I really wanna write some more dirty smut) but also want Eren to have a night out with his friends, but not all of them. So next chapter will be about the trip to the club and maybe the end will be about their Sunday sex? But depending on the next chapter, the next sex chapter may be the chapter after. I'm currently in an in between thing with this. Because the next big thing won't be until Halloween (in the story) and it's just only just the end of September in this chapter. So yeah... hope you liked this anyways!


	30. Chapter 30

Eren sat in the living room of Sasha's dorm, talking with Marco and Sasha while the other two roomies slept the day away.

"So, you fix things with Levi?" Marco asked, sipping a glass of blood, as were the other two vampires. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be limping Monday." Eren said with a smile. Marco blushed as Sasha just continued sipping her blood. When she finished, she rinsed out her glass and sat back down with them. "I'm impressed Sasha. You're doing well." She smiled wide.

"Thanks! It's hard sometimes, but it's not as bad as risking blood rage or lust." She said. Eren nodded. "So, you excited to go out with the girls tonight?" Sasha asked. Eren nodded.

"Hell yeah. I haven't gone out with you all in a while. Now is this vampire only, or did you invite the werewolves?" Eren asked.

"We invited the werewolves too." Marco said with a smile. "We thought it'd be nice to include them." A knock on the door signaled the arrival of more of the gang that would be heading out. Ymir and Krista to be exact.

"Where's Bert?" Eren asked.

"He said he'll meet us at the club. He had an assignment to work on and he'd rather spend tomorrow relaxing with Reiner." Krista said as she sat down on Ymir's lap.

"So Eren, how's your ass?" Ymir asked with a smirk. Eren just shrugged.

"Fine. Not filled with Levi unfortunately." He said with a small pout. "Fucking vibrators only pleasure so much before the hunger becomes real, you know." Marco blushed and covered his face, as did Krista. Ymir nodded as Sasha just shrugged.

"So which toy is your favorite?" Sasha asked.

"Probably one of the butt plugs." Ymir snickered.

"Actually, it's the riding crop." Eren said as he finished his blood and rinsed his cup. "Levi gets a little more into it when I have marks on my back from it. He says it makes me more responsive when he's finally balls deep." Eren may bitch about everyone bugging about his sex life, but he doesn't always mind.

"Wouldn't that make it Levi's favorite?" Krista asked, finally getting over her initial embarrassment.

"Yes, but it's mine because the feeling of the crop against my skin really gets me going. Nothing else you guys have gotten us really feeds my pain kink." Eren said as he sat back down. "You got the humiliation toys down perfectly. There is nothing more embarrassing, and kinky, then having Levi shove a pig tail up my ass and-"

"Uncle Eren!" Marco squeaked. "I don't want to know!"

"And I never wanted to know about yours and Jean's sex life, but guess what." Eren said to his nephew, slight glare on his face. "Besides, you're the one that gave Levi and I the riding crop." The freckled vampire sighed as he just took another sip of his blood.

"Hey Eren, why did Levi go on a sex hiatus for longer than planned?" Sasha asked. She was really more curious then she probably should be, but Sasha's always been like that. Curious. And hungry.

"He bit my dick and tore it up slightly, freaked out thinking he seriously hurt me." Eren said. "And I fixed it today so tomorrow will be glorious." Eren zoned out slightly. "I wonder if he'll let me ride him. Maybe he'll use the riding crop? I really hope he goes all out." Eren didn't even realize he had zoned out, or was voicing his thoughts, until someone snapped in front of his face.

"Holy blood Eren, wipe the drool off your chin and close your mouth. I don't want to know how much you fantasize about your werewolf wrecking your ass." Mikasa said. She had just arrived with Annie while Eren was in the middle of his rambling. His cheeks colored as he nodded. Everyone who was in the room previous looked slightly mortified, but Sasha was giggling.

"Oh my blood Eren." She said.

To be honest, Sasha was probably the most responsive to Eren being gay. In high school, she'd always talk to him about it, or point out guys for him to check out. She was also his dance buddy at every party they went too. Connie didn't care, since he knew Eren was into guys and Sasha was his mate anyways. And that's one of the reasons Eren's mood lifted when Sasha asked if he'd go clubbing with them. It was a high school thing they had since Freshmen year. Every party they went to, they'd dance together. Yeah, Eren would find a guy to dance with when Sasha danced with Connie, but for the most part, it was the two of them. Many a time they were mistaken to be a couple, which was hilarious.

So when the time to go to the club came, Eren and Sasha were pretty much sprinting, laughing like children. The others followed behind, but not as fast.

"I don't think I've seen Eren this excited unless it involved Levi." Hanji said as she walked between the other two werewolves that were invited.

"It involves music." Mikasa said.

"Well I haven't seen Sasha this excited unless it involved food." Isabel said with a laugh.

"It involves dancing." Marco said. "If there's one thing she loves almost equally with food, it's dancing with Eren."

"Really?" Petra asked. "I thought Sasha had a mate."

"Nothing compares to that." Krista said. "But Sasha and Eren have always been like this."

"Then why did he ask me to dance when he could've asked Sasha?" Petra asked.

"It's because Sasha doesn't like dancing alone." Annie supplied. "It's how they became friends actually."

"Really?" Hanji asked. The other vampires nodded.

"Yeah. In school, we were all nervous about being near Eren, considering his vampire status being Dracula's grandson."

"But isn't Marco as well?" Isabel asked, looking to her mate's friend.

"It has to do with mate lineage." Bert pipes up from the back of the group.

"Yeah, and besides Armin, Marco and I, no other vampire really approached Eren until middle school." Mikasa said, watching Eren fondly.

"Yeah. It was the first middle school dance and Sasha was off to the side, sort of swaying to the music by the food table. Eren saw this and asked her why she wasn't dancing on the dance floor. She obviously freaked the fuck out." Ymir said.

"She didn't freak the fuck out." Krista said. "She got nervous and started stuttering. Eren understood why, and left her be, heading back to the floor. And that's when the magic happened." Krista smiled at the memory.

"What magic?" Isabel asked.

"Eren." Annie answered. "He started to dance and just lit up the room. The room came to life, everyone getting on the floor, drawn to this energetic kid dancing like no one was watching and his life depended on it. Everyone had moved, except Sasha."

"Eren noticed, and went over to her, the high he made on his own still affecting the room. He grabbed her hand and drug her onto the dance floor and started dancing again, and Sasha just stood there, half a brownie in her mouth. Eren noticed, bringing her off the floor and talked to her." Marco said. "She admitted to liking dancing, but she was scared to dance alone, so Eren danced with her. From then on, if the two of them were on the same dance floor, they were automatically drawn to each other."

"They'd hit the food table first, then the dancefloor, going back and forth between the two." Bert said again.

"This should be good." Hanji said with a giggle, glad Levi wouldn't be there to watch.

"Oh, it is." Mikasa said with a laugh.

Once the group caught up to Sasha and Eren, the two had their arms crossed and were tapping their feet impatiently.

"Hurry the hell up!" They said in unison, shocking the three werewolves slightly before they finally went in and claimed the vampire's old table. Eren and Sasha got three large appetizers, eating quickly and chugging a few glasses of water before they looked at each other, waiting for the next song.

Pop That Lock by Adam Lambert came on, and the two smiled before walking onto the dancefloor. Okay, it's more like sprinting, but the club was already packed, so it didn't work well. But the two got in the middle of the dancefloor, and when people saw Eren, they moved out of the way, giving the two vampires space to dance. Now, what the werewolves, and everyone that was unfamiliar with this, would think they'd do was what any other male/female dance couple would do, bump and grind or do something of the sort. What they didn't expect was something that looked semi choreographed, Sasha taking on the masculine part as Eren took the feminine.

It was an incredible sight, truthfully. They were fluid, like a well oiled machine, or water. Petra, Isabel, and Hanji watched, as did the rest of the club, seeing something magical. Eren really moved his hips well as Sasha laid her hands on them, the two of them mouthing the words together, wide smiles on their faces. If it wasn't for the childish looks on their faces or the ring on Eren's finger, they'd look like a couple.

"Big Bro's gonna kill her." Isabel said. Petra and Hanji nodded, while the vampires just watched with slight nostalgic looks on their faces.

The next song started playing and the two vampires on the floor kept dancing. For hours. Once they took a break, Eren's little fan club swarmed the table.

"Who are you?" They asked Sasha, slightly nasty. Eren jumped in automatically to defend her.

"She's a friend." Eren said sternly. "She has a boyfriend. We've always been like that, so don't go attacking her like that." The three girls looked down, slightly ashamed.

"What does Levi think of it?" Veri asked. Eren sighed.

"He said I could have my night out with the girls. And her boyfriend has seen us dance before. He's fine with it." Eren answered. "It's not that big a deal, besides, it's not like I'm grinding my crotch all over her's or her ass."

"Yeah, she's grinding hers into your ass." Ymir smirked.

"Exactly." Eren responded with a smile. Another song came on and Eren's and Sasha's smiles just almost split their faces.

 _"Baby I'm on the hunt."_ Sasha sang, dropping her alto voice ever so slightly as she came over to Eren and grabbed his hand. _"Baby I got my target on you."_

 _"Trouble, that's what I want."_ Eren sang back, allowing Sasha to pull him back to the floor. _"And I'm gonna do just what I have to."_

 _"Get your ass down to the front."_ Sasha put a hand on her ass, Eren mimicking her motion.

 _"Go on and roll it out I dare you."_ The two rolled their hips frontwards and backwards.

 _"Sorry I'm kinda drunk."_ Sasha's hip popped to the right while Eren's popped to the left.

 _"But did you just say your game was brand new."_ They sang together, pointing to each other and then going back to back.

 _"No I ain't broken but I, I need my fix._ " And they fell into an even more scripted choreography that the girls, Marco, and Bert, were sure was from something on YouTube. And on closer inspection, Marco and Bert recognized it from an MMD Eren watched and practiced, recorded, and posted. And the two continued until the end of the song, oh so very happily moving to dance for another few hours before everyone decided to call it a night and head home.

"Oh my blood Sasha. We need to get together sometime and record ourselves dancing again. My fans miss you." Eren said with a wide smile as him and Sasha used each other for support since they were so tired from dancing.

"Oh yeah, totally. Just supply snacks and make sure Levi won't kill me and we'll be fine." The other brunette responded with a wide smile. Once they made it back to their dorms, Eren showered and happily passed out next to Levi on their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs mentioned were 1) Pop that Lock by Adam Lambert. 2) Shady by Adam Lambert. I had Eren mention in The Wolf and The Bat that Adam Lambert was one of his musical heroes, but he never sang or mentioned any of his songs. So this was to make up for that. And you got a good look into Eren's relationship with Sasha. And it all came about because I was listening to techno/rave music (S3RL to be exact. Go listen to him, he's AMAZING) and thought of which girl Eren would dance with because I couldn't really picture Levi dancing to them. Sasha came to mind. So everytime I'm listening to music. If I don't picture Eren performing it, or dancing with Levi, he dances with Sasha. Every single time. So yeah, here's that. Next chapter is smut. And I am READY TO WRITE IT!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut. It's pure smut. Like I will not stop writing this chapter until I feel this is enough smut for my smut writing needs. I need to do it, and a one shot won't do. I am aiming for kinky. Tell me if I fail. But I have a goal, and it is to make my fellow smut sluts proud! You know who you are! (I've been reading too much smut lately. And I can't say I want to be saved) WARNING: I may or may not have accidently made Eren OOC,even for my story in this chapter, and I seriously don't give a fuck at the moment. Just go with the flow. ALSO, for the love of all of you, DO NOT DO IT DRY!! Lubrication is important damn it! Not only are these lovelies fictional (damn it) but they are also NOT HUMAN and heal faster and have higher pain tolerance. So IRL, when it doubt, lube. Now that you're all uncomfortable and excited to read my lovely over the top smut, read my sweets! I also haven't gone to bed yet, and it's past 8 AM.

Levi awoke to a delightful feeling. At first, he couldn't tell what it was. All he knew was that he liked it and it felt good. As he continued entering the world of the conscious, he noticed that the feeling was coming from his groin. As he continued to wake up, he realized it was a familiar pressure surrounding said appendage. He shifted a little, hearing a whine, then moan. Also familiar, but it wasn't until he opened his eyes and saw a beautiful tan back in his lap that he realized that the familiarity was because of Eren, and then the delightful feeling was being balls deep inside said vampire.

Levi stayed still for a second, watching his fiance bounce on his dick like he was born to do it, moaning like a cheap whore, and completely oblivious to his surroundings. That was, until Levi grabbed his hips and thrusted up as he pulled that delicious ass down, burying himself to the hilt, hitting Eren's prostate and causing the vampire to scream in pleasure and shock.

"What's this love?" Levi asked, feeling Eren's walls move around him, clenching and unclenching. "I'm not complaining. If this is what awaits me every morning for the next three centuries, I am very content." Levi slid one of his hands around Eren's ass, feeling where they were connected, making a slightly surprised noise, but smirking like the devil. "And you're taking me dry. Someone couldn't wait to have my cock up his ass."

"Your fault." Eren whined, moving his hips up to try and continue fucking himself on that glorious cock, but ended up being pulled back down with a vice grip on said hips, keeping him in place on the werewolf's lap.

"And how is it my fault?" Levi asked, grinding up into Eren and making the vampire mewl.

"Your fucking morning wood." Eren said, looking back with a red face, panting, pleasure tears, but trying to keep an unimpressed look on his face. "It was stabbing me in the ass, not to mention you were rutting against me in your sleep, growling." Levi blushed in embarrassment. "And you said we'd fuck all day. I am holding you to that. We probably won't get another real chance until mating season, so I am taking what I can get." Eren wiggled his hips and whined. "Now let go! I was in the middle of fucking myself on your thick dick, and I plan on cuming at least twice more in this position." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Really. And how many rounds do you plan on going?" Eren said nothing as he bat at the hands on his hips. The vampire was getting irritated. The teasing for the last few weeks, pretty much being blue balled the past week, and talking about fucking Levi with Sasha and the others last night made him impatient and needy.

"Levi, I swear to blood if you don't fuck me right now, I- AHH!" Levi thrust up, cutting the vampire off.

"What was that?" Levi asked with a smirk, loving the way his lover's back muscles moved while he started moving, thrusting more as the bed began to creak. "If I didn't fuck you than what?"

"Fuck! Don't talk unless you're dirty talking." Eren said, happy to be having his partner finally responsive. He couldn't lie, he was horribly impatient. When he had initially gotten Levi inside, no prep, no lubrication, it hurt like a mother fucker and he regretted it. But the stretch, the burn and feeling of being full with his mate quickly made him forget it, and he moved. Now that Levi was fucking back, the friction was perfect.

"So demanding." Levi said, sinking his nails into Eren's hips. "Hey, turn this way. I want to see your filthy face when you final cum all over yourself." The werewolf said, trying to stop moving so that Eren could turn, but the vampire growled, turning his head back around as he sat up straight.

"Fuck off! It's payback for the past week! I am going to get fucked how I want, and you can fucking deal with it. Now fuck me or I swear to blood, I will cuff you to this bed and fuck your dick alone." Eren snapped, eyes a molten gold. Levi couldn't help but moan as his cock twitched inside his lover. Eren was usually very submissive, willing to do whatever Levi asked. But when he took control like this, Levi LOVED it. A little power swap was good and definitely kept things in the bedroom interesting.

"Fine, you want my cock? Take it." Levi said, thrusting up, causing Eren's jaw to fall open as a loud moan escaped his lips.

"That's right, fuck me. Fuck me more, Levi. Fuck me like it's mating season." Similar phrases spilled from the vampires lips, hips bouncing hard on Levi's lap. And the werewolf could do nothing more than try to meet those hips thrust for thrust and moan at the filthy words leaving his mate's mouth.

"Fuck I love your dick!" Eren yelled when Levi hit his prostate again. Levi chuckled darkly.

"Really? Tell me how much you love this dick? How you crave for it to spread you wide open, wreck your insides and stir you up. Come on babe." Now, Levi expected Eren to be slightly embarrassed with this request... command. But oh, Levi was wrong.

"Oh fucking hell Levi! I crave this cock more than blood in the middle of a blood lust. I dreamed about you spreading me open like a porn magazine, wrecking me like dynamite and stirring me like a baker. Reaching so far inside that I can never go back to how it was before. Nothing could ever compare to how you make me feel. My ass needs you to fill me every second of every day. I would rather fuck you then sing. Your thick, hard cock hitting my prostate makes me dizzy with pleasure and I... I LOVE YOU!" Eren screamed as he finally hit his climax, and he hit it hard. But he didn't stop bouncing, didn't stop moving, until Levi hit his. And he hit it about as hard as Eren did, back arching up off the bed so he could bury himself into Eren, filling the vampire with his cum, even pass that until it leaked down Levi's cock.

Levi tried to pull out of Eren for a short break, at least to change position, but Eren was still moving. Levi moaned with the over stimulation.

"E-Eren. Give me a second to-"

"No!" Eren said, spinning with Levi still inside so that he could face his fiance. Levi's breath hitched with the look on Eren's face. He looked completely WRECKED. His face was completely red and soaked with not only pleasure tears, but drool. His mouth was wide open and his tongue was hanging out. If Levi had met Eren in this state, he would not be able to tell you the color of the vampire's iris' with how blown his pupils were, completely glazed over with lust as well as bliss from his recent orgasm. His body was also red and drenched in sweat, cum splattered on his abdomen. And Eren's cock was still hard. Like, rock hard and dripping the remnants of his orgasm as well as pre-cum. And his ass. From what Levi could see, it was red, border lining raw, and every time he moved, since heaven forbid this guy would stop riding his fiance, it made this lewd squelching noise. Levi wasn't sure what to think. Eren was the definition of sexy at the moment, as well as fucked out and horny.

"Eren, I need to prep you a bit before we continue." Levi said. Eren pouted, still panting like a werewolf in heat. "I'll finger fuck your prostate if you-" And Eren was off Levi in seconds, on all fours, pressing his face to the matress, ass up and wiggling invitingly, semen finally done dripping from his ass. Levi groaned as his cock twitched back to life.

"Note to self, sex hiatus last three months of college." Levi mumbled before he finally sat up, sucking and licking around three of his fingers.

"Levi." Eren whined impatiently, wiggling his ass more and arching his back to display his abused hole.

"Calm down, Brat." Levi said, stopping before delving his fingers into that comfortable warmth, bending forward and shoving his tongue in instead, hoping to lube the poor thing a little more with his thick saliva. Eren threw his head back, moaning loudly and already thrusting back on Levi's face.

"Fuck yeah baby, rim me." Levi shivered. Eren had lost his fucking mind. Levi pulled back, quickly replacing his tongue with two fingers, cutting Eren off in the middle of a whine and changing it into a scream of pleasure.

"Holy fuck Eren. What is wrong with you?" Levi asked. "You're hornier then a fucking werewolf bitch in her first mated heat during mating season." Levi said as Eren rutted back on his fingers. Levi pressed in his third finger and started to massage Eren's prostate. Eren was more than a complete mess. Levi was sure that if the vampire wasn't sore, he'd be hoarse by the end of the day. Then a thought crossed Levi's mind. Well, a few did.

"Eren, have you had your blood today?"

"N-N-N-Ah~-oooo." Eren got out, grinding onto Levi's fingers. The werewolf growled as he pulled his fingers out, flipping Eren onto his back and pinning him, eyes ice blue, wolf ears flat on his head, tail bristled, teeth clenched.

"You fucking idiot!" Levi barked. Eren growled, wiggling his hips, trying to get Levi inside him, but the werewolf was not having it. "Drink, now." Levi said as he dropped his head neck to Eren's, presenting his neck to the blood drinker. Eren's response was instantaneous. His fangs sunk into Levi's neck, none to gently, and they both moaned loudly, Levi finally giving into the vampire and thrusting back into him.

As Eren drank, Levi pistoned into him, licking the vampires ears, prodding his lobe and the shell with his piercing, making Eren shiver in delight. Levi also added dirty, filthy words and promises.

"I'll fuck you till you can't walk, can't speak, and can't think. I'll fuck you unconscious." Levi promised, making Eren moan again. Levi changed his thrusts a few times, going from hard and fast, to slow and deep, fast and deep, hard and deep. By the time they hit their second orgasm, Eren had finished feeding and had arched his back so far that not only did his chest brush Levi's but it changed the angle Levi thrusted at and made him sink even deeper, making them both moan louder as they emptied themselves. And it was at this moment Eren seemed to become slightly cognitive of the events that had transpired so far in the day, and his red flushed farther as his eyes widened.

"Oh my blood." He said, looking to Levi, then looking away, rolling the upper half of his body away, since Levi had yet to remove himself from Eren's ass, and covered his face. "Oh my fucking blood." Levi chuckled at his fiance's response.

"Oh, are you done being a cock slut?"

"I can't believe I said those things." Eren said into his hands. "I can't believe I did that. Oh my blood." Levi pulled out of Eren, and the vampire whined at the loss. "Holy fuck."

"Done complaining and whining? That's all you've done since I woke up."

"I-I'm s-so so-so-sorry Levi." Eren said, finally rolling completely onto his side. Levi sighed.

"Come on Brat. Let's go clean up and call it a day."

"What, no." Eren said as he sat up a little. "You said we'd fuck all day. So we will. But a shower would be great. And besides." Eren smirked. "We haven't fucked on every surface yet." Levi smirked right back.

"You so aren't walking or talking tomorrow." Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, keep talking. How many times have you actually made me limp?" Eren shot back. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"That a challenge Brat?" Eren finished sitting up and inspected his fingernails.

"Isn't it always?" He was tackled to the bed and flipped onto all fours again, Levi plunging back into him. "L-Levi! I thought we were going to shower."

"We are." Levi purred as he bent over his lover's back to nip at his ear. "But if I want to make sure you can't walk, we can't take many breaks." And Levi lifted Eren up, locking his arms under Eren's knees as he continued to thrust into the vampire all the way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... I regret nothing. Absolutely nothing. And none of you can make me! I have been wanting to write this smut for a month, and the last 'smut chapter' did not do it for me! So here it is! That should hold me off until Levi's and Eren's one year anniversary. *nods as looking over smut again* 8 AM smut with no sleep had never looked so good.


	32. Chapter 32

Levi was partially right, Eren was not talking the next day. When he tried, there was this airy sound, and he was definitely hoarse. And Eren could walk, but the limp was awful. By the time Eren made it to Mythical Studies, he was beat red and covering his face with his arms as he sat down, flinching with the initial pain before easing back down slowly.

"Told you I'd make it so you couldn't walk or talk." Eren just glared at Levi from the corner of his eyes, giving him the finger. "I did. And I told you you needed more after care after the fifth time on the floor." Yeah, they did it on the floor in multiple locations, on and against the kitchen counter, any wall they could, every chair, the couch, on and even UNDER the coffee table, against and on the dressers in the bedroom, against the window in their studio, on both desks, against the bathroom sink, in the shower, even over the toilet and against the refrigerator. Almost literally no surface was untouched, almost no toy not used, and almost no kink not considered, even if some were quickly dismissed.

"Hello class!" Vix said as she walked in. "Time to talk about the project for this section." She paused for a minute, looking at Eren and Levi's table before shaking her head slightly and continuing on. "You will be taking certain... roles, I guess, from each pantheon and comparing the gods and/or goddesses that take this role. For example, if I assign you the 'Underworld God/Goddess' role, I expect you to compare Gods and Goddess like Hades from Greek Mythology, Izanami from Japanese Mythology, Mictlantecuhtli from Aztec Mythology, and so on. I will be assigning your roles now, and you'll spend this class beginning it. This isn't an essay, but a 'choose what you want'. You can do a powerpoint, a poster, or something else, hell, you could just verbally present it in form of a video or podcast." Then Vix smirked evilly, "And you will have to present this to the entire class." There were whines everywhere.

"That means you need to save up your voices. You'll need them." And so Vix began assigning roles. She had the biggest smile on her face when she gave Eren and Levi 'Love God/Goddess' as the roles they would be doing. And after finishing, Vix looked among the students. "And no, you can't switch to make it easier, so I suggest you begin researching the Gods and Goddesses that fall into your role. Remember, there may be sub categories that you need to go into. For example, marriage gods and goddesses can fall under the love gods and goddess category." Eren and Levi groaned, though the information was helpful.

"Alright, so let's just make a list of the ones specifically for love, and then the other categories afterwards." Eren rasped, moving to sit up more and wincing slightly.

"All right." Levi said, opening a word document on his laptop as Eren opened his own. "Which one are we starting with?"

"Well let's do Japanese since that's one of the last mythologies we went over." Eren said, quickly going through his notes to find the god or goddess that filled the 'Love' role', pouting because his voice was still hoarse, but not as bad as earlier in the day. "Looks like the Japanese Goddess of Love is Benzaiten."

"Well, Wikipedia would like to state otherwise." Levi grumbled out. "I see no where on here that says anything about being a love goddess." The werewolf states. "Though it does state that she's originated from the Hindu goddess Saraswati."

"You're relying on Wikipedia?" Eren asked. Levi shot him a quick glance.

"Not completely, but it's a good place to start. Oh, here's a list of love and lust deities."

"Is it still Wikipedia?" Eren asked. The werewolf said nothing.

"Japan isn't on the list though, and neither is Benzaiten, or Sarawati listed in the Hindu section." Levi said, bookmarking the page for the moment.

"I found a few sites that say that Benzaiten is the Japanese Love Goddess." Eren said as he bookmarked said sites.

"Can we focus on a different one? Something that we know for sure." Levi groaned, going back to his search engine to look for other love deities.

"Sure." Eren said with a smile. "How about Egyptian?"

"Sure." Levi said, and they returned to work.

After getting a good head start on at least finding the love goddesses and at least one love god, the two headed back to their dorm room. Levi didn't get a chance to clean after Eren had passed out in the middle of after care, so he was going to clean while Eren rested on the bed, sassing himself for begging for more from Levi the previous day. Well, it was more towards himself for not allowing Levi to do after care as thoroughly as usual.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" Levi asked when he poked his head in, bandanna around his face pulled down so that Eren could hear him. Eren just laid on the bed, looking down at the foot, only able to see the white of the bandanna on his fiance's head over the dressers.

"Whatever you want. I don't care right now." Eren replied. He could hear Levi click his tongue as the werewolf came into the room, looking down at Eren and crossing his arms.

"You do realize that means tacos, and unless you want Shitspecs and Eyebrows over here to cook them, you would have to. And then we still don't have a way to actually cook the meat." Levi stated. Eren groaned a little.

"Feed me pop tarts and ramen then. I don't think I can handle looking at Jean's fucking face after this morning, and no doubt everyone else has heard already, and I'm not in the mood for teasing or limping to the cafeteria." Levi sighed as he sat on the bed next to Eren, gently petting his head.

"Do you want me to get take out then? A lot of the fast food joints in town deliver here."

"You'd actually eat that?"

"We're college students, and it's cheap. Besides." Levi nuzzled Eren's hair. "It's my fault you look like you've got a cock lodge in your ass."

"That's because it was YOUR massive cock rammed up my ass. Repeatedly." Eren said. Levi smirked as he leaned down.

"Not my fault you kept begging for more with those beautiful eyes of yours." Levi said, voice dropping only slightly, but still made Eren shiver.

"Levi." Eren whined. Levi just chuckled before kissing Eren's forehead.

"We can order Chinese or pizza. I'll let you pick. And then you relax while I get the dorm room clean." Levi said. Eren blushed lightly when he saw Levi give him a fond smile that just warmed his heart.

"Let's do Chinese then. You remember what I like right?" Eren asked. Levi nodded.

"You have homework?"

"Not except for our project. I can do more research on that while you clean, and we can discuss everything over dinner." Eren responded. "I'd just need you to bring me my laptop and notes."

"Alright." Levi said, and gave Eren a gentle kiss on the lips. They both shuddered slightly with the sweetness in it, and Levi hummed softly while Eren gave a soft mewl. Eventually, Levi pulled away, Eren whining at the loss. "I love you." Levi said, face really only a few centimeters from Eren's.

"I love you too." Eren whispered back before Levi left and brought him his school things before ordering take out and finishing the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this one flow okay? I kinda lost myself between the class and the dorm. I hope it's all okay! Next chapter will probably be more project stuff. Not quite sure yet.


	33. Chapter 33

Eren and Levi spent the night working on their project and cuddling. So far, the two knew Aphrodite's origin story by heart and that her Roman counterpart is Venus, and that Freya, the Norse Goddess of Love, had a dead husband and went to Valhalla for conjugal visits. And then obviously that Cupid isn't just a diaper wearing angel baby with a bow and arrow, but Venus' son, Greek counterpart being Eros.

"And of course Chin isn't a love god, but just of Homosexual relations." Levi said as he saved what he had.

"But wouldn't that fall under our category?" Eren inquired. "Most of the Love deities are sluts anyways." Eren said, scanning over how Aphrodite had a thing with almost everyone and Freya had slept with four dwarves for a magic necklace. Levi shrugged.

"Sure, why the fuck not. But shouldn't we be comparing them?" Levi asked.

"We still kind of are." Eren said as he looked at the document he had. "We are comparing their stories, what makes them love deities, and explaining the difference between them and a marriage deity. We could also compare how Chin isn't really a love deity because not all relations are of love. I mean, he's the patron of gay prostitutes. There is rarely any love when they work."

"So how the fuck are we going to present this?" Levi asked. "It has to be live." Eren shrugged as he leaned back.

"Well, you could make something, maybe a clay heart, and around it we could have our engagement rings, to symbolize the Marriage deities, something rainbow to represent the different sexualities involved. We could present together and I could bring one of my older instruments and play it softly to depict how they're all different, but at the same time connected." Eren said. Levi just stared at him before pulling out his sketchpad and drawing rapidly.

It wasn't that Levi couldn't think of a creative demonstration, he had too many and he's more focused on a physical art then the musical art, therefor unsure of how to involve Eren. Eren could play a pan flute, Levi saw one in their studio so Eren wouldn't need his parents to send it, and-

"Whoa Levi! That looks amazing!" Eren said with a wide smile. Levi had drawn out the entire display, complete with Eren playing the pan flute. Levi just blushed lightly. He hadn't even tried to draw Eren, he just thought of him and it happened. But Eren just continued looking at it like the damn thing was magic.

"This is perfect!" Eren said again. "Tomorrow I'll start looking up songs from the places we chose and-"

"We still need to finish researching." Levi said. Eren huffed, but saved his document as well and shut off his laptop.

The next day in Mythical Studies, Vix opened up the next section, which would be the 'heroes' in the mythologies they had went over in the previous section.

"Now, what is the proper pronunciation for the Greek God, Zeus', demi-god son. Hercules, or Heracles?" Vix asked.

"Hercules!" One person said from the back, hand high in the air.

"WRONG!" Vix said. "Disney has lied to you! Hercules is his ROMAN name! In Greek, his name is pronounced Heracles." Vix said. The room was quiet for a second. "What? You think this is the first time a Disney movie has lied to you? I can promise you, that each one has. Most are based off Brother's Grimm, and they are called Grimm Fairy Tales for a reason. But that's a different course you can take." And so Vix started talking about Heracles, Jason, Perseus, Odysseus, and six other Greek heroes.

The rest of the week was spent working on their projects and Friday was spent learning about Norse Heroes, such as Sigmund and Beowulf. Though it was strictly mentioned that Vix was not going to make them sit through rereading the book or watching any of the movies.

"We are talking about him as a hero, and you've all read Beowulf in high school, and I can already point out which of you half assed that part." She said. "You all know the material, so there's no need to torture you all by making you repeat it."

That night, Levi and Eren finished their research before heading to the club.

"You know, we really fill in the college stereotype of going to clubs every weekend." Eren said to Levi as they walked up to Titan.

"Difference is, it's only one, and you fucking work here." Levi said as they walked in. Eren kissed his cheek before heading to get everything situated. Levi sat with the usual group, missing a few people here and there.

Eren went a few songs before his break, coming to met with his fiance and friends.

"So, you guys enjoying everything?" He asked as usual. "Any requests?" The table shook their heads as Levi looped his arms around Eren's waist.

"You're doing great, Brat." Levi said. Eren smiled before turning and kissing the werewolf's lips gently.

"Well, I should head back up. I'll see you in a bit." The vampire said. "Hey Connie, wanna help me with the next one?" He asked. Connie looked at him, saw what Eren lipped, and smiled like Sasha wasn't trying to steal his food.

"Hell yeah!" He said, jumping up and knocking Sasha into the table, rattling a few of the other's drinks, but nothing too bad. Eren laughed.

"This should be interesting." Ymir said as the two vampires headed to the stage.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Oh, just watch. It's about as magical as watching Sasha and Eren dance." Armin said as he took a sip of his water. On the stage, Eren and Connie stood with Connie holding the actual mic and Eren with his head mic. The music started, and instead of hearing Eren's voice first, they heard Connie's.

 _"Eren Yeager. Connie. Let's go_!" Everyone in the club was obviously confused seeing the short, buzz cut guy on the stage with Eren, but when Eren started to dance, they quickly got over it.

" _I tried to let it go. But I'm addicted to your chemicals._ " Came Eren's voice, much to everyone's pleasure. Well, mainly Levi's. Connie's part was more spoken than sung, but Levi just loved hearing Eren's voice more, and no one could blame him.

" _I got a taste, I want an overdose. I love the way he gets so physical, fucks like an animal."_ And Eren's eyes were locked on Levi with his last line, causing the werewolf to smirk.

" _Day and night, I just imagine how you put your love in me._ " Eren sang out, and Levi could see many girls blushing, a few squealing happily at what those words implied.

" _Lights off lights on, ready for some action. Baby come and give it to me_." And Eren's eyes switched.

" _Cause I'm a freak!_ " They both sang.

" _The way you pop it and drop it._ " Eren then popped it and dropped it, eyes never leaving Levi's, and if Levi paid any attention to Connie he'd notice he was staring at Sasha with a shit eating grin. But as it was, Levi wasn't staring at anyone BUT Eren.

" _All over me, no I don't want you to stop it. Yeah I'm a freak. Baby I can't lie, when you move like that I got a one track mind._ " And Eren's hips moved in very seductive ways that made Levi want to go up and just ravish him. It was around this time that Sasha just jumped onto the table, which was strong enough to hold her weight, and started to dance in tune with Eren, said vampire smirking as Connie's grin pretty damn near split his face in half.

" _Cause I'm a freak, Yeah I'm a freak, Cause I'm a freak, Yeah I'm a freak._ " Eren and Sasha just swayed their hips in time, rotating 90 degrees each time Eren sang an individual phrase.

" _Yeah baby there you go._ " Eren sang, stepping forward as Sasha held out her hand to help him step onto the table that their friends had completely cleared off. The table didn't waver at all under their combined weight, and Levi was happy about that, but was also ready to move to catch Eren if they did topple over. The crowd was in the middle of screaming as Eren and Sasha danced in sync.

" _Stealing my heart just like a criminal._ " Eren and Sasha made hearts with their hands over their chests before pulling their hands apart and then turning towards each other, grabbing one of the others hands and dropping down to the table before pulling each other back up.

" _No turning back, Cause time is critical."_ They turned their upper bodies about 180 degrees before turning back forward, facing each other, and putting both arms up and acting like a clock, ticking to between 1 and 2, then skipping to 3.

" _Yeah move your body like a miracle. Baby here we go."_ They turned to face the same direction and both did a body roll, starting at the knees and going up, then putting a hand on their hip and swinging their heads right then left.

" _Day and night, I just imagine how you put your love in me._ " Sasha and Eren turned to face the right, Sasha stepping forward and resting her hands on Eren's hips, swaying with the beat before they stepped apart, hands running down the other's arm.

" _Lights off lights on, ready for some action. Baby come and give it to me._ " They dropped to their knees before jumping back up, making a thrusting movement before pointing to the crowd, or in Eren's case Levi, and doing a 'come hither' motion with their fingers.

" _Cause I'm a freak! The way you pop it and drop it._ " Eren and Sasha shook their hips, following up with a pop and drop.

" _All over me, no I don't want you to stop it. Yeah I'm a freak. Baby I can't lie, when you move like that I got a one track mind._ " As they stood, the pair ran their hands down their bodies, then swiveled their hips as they turned to face away from each other. Then shook their heads, turning to face the crowd, then Eren put a hand behind his head and one the opposite hip, the one on his head moving around and tracing his jaw to his chin, while the other moved across his abdomen to rest on the other hip. Sasha had just ran her hands along the outline of her torso, starting at her chest and moving her hands to her hips, said hips moving to the beat. Then they both grabbed their heads and circled them.

" _Cause I'm a freak, Yeah I'm a freak, Cause I'm a freak, Yeah I'm a freak."_ The two repeated the hip shakes and turning 90 degrees before Connie came in.

" _Baby you pop it and lock it, drop it. I watch it for sure._ " Eren and Sasha popped, locked, and dropped their hips.

" _Baby you roll it and rock it, move it. I use it let's go._ " The two dancing rolled and rocked their hips while still squatting on the table before popping up and spinning.

" _You know I lick it and do the things that'll make you explode._ " And the two stuck their tongues out at each other before rotating theirs hips as they kneeled and popping back up, feet leaving the table and shaking once they landed, making the two smile as Levi nearly had a heart attack.

" _You don't believe me, Mami, just let let let let let me go low._ " The two then dropped back to the table top, laying on their backs with their legs in a suggestive position. Luckily, both were wearing pants and the vampires, and Werewolf Bitches, were used to this. Levi, was not.

" _Because I'm a freak freak freak freak freak freak freak freak. Yeah that you know."_ Eren and Sasha had lifted their hips to shake with each 'freak' and then dropping them back to the table.

" _Now can I get a beat beat beat beat beat beat. Back it up nice and slow._ " Their legs kicked in the air during the first 'beat' before the two rolled onto all fours and shook their asses, Eren trying not to giggle into the mic as Sasha just let it out.

" _I just wanna skeet skeet skeet skeet skeet skeet skeet skeet. Right out and go. I came, I saw, I conquered onto the next, let's go._ " Eren and Sasha put their hands up, now only kneeling with their backs to the crowd, waving their bodies back and forth with each 'skeet' before getting back onto their feet and turning back to face the crowd. Dancing to the next chorus like they did the previous.

" _From the hotel room, to the DJ Booth, on the bathroom sink, yes I'm just a freak._ " Eren and Sasha moved from left to right, pointing behind them at 'DJ Booth' and then got in a sort of sitting position, rolling their pelvis suggestively.

" _And when the sun goes down, gotta let it out. Now don't blame me, I'm just a freak._ " They both turned right, putting their hands behind them to hold them up before rolling their bodies from the top down until they were sitting on the table, shrugged at the crowd, and just flopped on their backs and stayed like that till the song finished.

"Hope you enjoyed the performance!" Eren said into his mic as he sat back up and smiled out to the crowd, panting slightly as Sasha just beamed as Connie came down after putting the mic away and put one of the snacks that one of the others were holding into her mouth, kissing her forehead gently.

"The fuck." Levi breathed out, lucky enough to be between Eren's legs as the vampire sat up. Eren looked down at him with a smirk and molten gold eyes looking ready for some dirty play, but knowing he was at work, returned to the stage, only giving the werewolf a chaste peck on the cheek.

Needless to say, they didn't make it past the entryway of their dorm room when Eren and Levi left the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the first half the chapter was a little meh, but it felt like it got back into the feel of the prequel at the end, and that makes me feel happy and accomplished, even if it wasn't as much Eren/Levi love relationship as it was Eren/Sasha friendship stuff with a little bit of Connie on the side.


	34. Chapter 34

That weekend, Eren and Levi finished up their project. It was due that Friday, and the two were happy to have it out of the way. This way, they could not only focus on other homework and each other, but their art.

Levi had started painting a butterfly that had the different seasons in each wing section. Summer was a stereotypical beach, Spring was the usual flower bed, Autumn a forest of changed leaves, and Winter a snowy meadow with a snowman in it. But what was unique was what was behind the butterflies black, star dusted body. Destruction and chaos reigned. Fire, ruined buildings, blood, fighting with knives and guns. Something you would expect in a war zone in all honesty. And the two didn't seem to match or go together at all. But it worked somehow. It made the viewer question everything. Was the background disaster somehow connected to the butterfly? Was the background an after thought, or was the butterfly? What's the meaning behind this piece? Is there one? Or is this all just painted on a whim?

Eren, on the other hand, had his usual cover work to take up his time. He was recording his Halloween tracks for the club. Halloween fell on a Tuesday this year, but Eren would be doing his 'special' the Friday before. Levi liked listening to Eren play as he worked. Some of the pieces made painting the destruction easier and more real. The butterfly was easier to do when Eren was in between parts or playing the bass line.

And that's what the two did Sunday afternoon. Finishing touches on the college projects and self provided projects. And cuddling, obviously.

Monday, Vix went over Japanese Heros.

"You'll notice that, unlike in Greek and Norse mythology, most of the Japanese heros happen to be deities we have covered last section, not demi-gods or normal humans that were favored by the Gods they worshiped."

"Why is that?" One of the students asked. Vix was quiet for a second.

"You know, I could have sworn last year, I had said something about hands, and raising them." Vix said.

"And you will also remember that half the time, no one listened to that." Levi said with a half shrug. Vix turned to him with a smile.

"And you'll also remember that I am the one that grades your projects, and considering the one I have planed for this section is solo, I would watch yourself." Vix replied, causing Levi to just roll his eyes. Eren just shook his head as the class continued.

They sat in the cafeteria with the vampires and a few of the werewolves at dinner time.

"Thanks for dancing with me at the club Sasha." Eren said with a smile. Sasha just nodded and swallowed the pizza in her mouth before speaking.

"I had a great time. I'm sorry to say I don't think I'll be able to make it this Friday. Izzy and I have cooking try outs." The brunette said, the red headed werewolf smiling.

"Try outs?" Eren asked. Had he really missed so much of what was going on with his friends?

"Yeah! There's a cooking competition the week after Thanksgiving break, and Sasha and I are partners in it!" Isabel said, bouncing in her seat, also known as Farlan's lap.

"Will you quit your bouncing, it's not mating season and you're in public." Levi said. Isabel just glared at him and deliberately bounced again.

"At least I don't eye fuck my mate every passing-"

"That's a load of shit. You've been eye fucking Farlan since you hit puberty." Levi quipped.

"You eye fucked Eren before you even realized you liked him." Farlan said with a small shrug and smirk.

"Fuck you too."

"Sorry Levi, I don't swing your way." Farlan replied.

"Can you not?" Armin asked. "I'm eating, and-"

"It's never bugged you before." Eren said. "You were able to eat while Jean and I were talking about dildos and cock rings in tenth grade."

"I believe Ymir had said that double sided were a better investment, but we ignored her pussy talk and continued checking out the other guys in the cafeteria." Jean said. Levi growled slightly and Eren just leaned against him and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I didn't know you existed yet. And I don't do that anymore since I have you." Eren reassured. Levi just pulled Eren into his lap and scowled.

"But you have to admit, that one guy had a nice ass." Jean smirked. Eren nodded.

"Yes, yes I do."

"I wasn't-" Jean started.

"That was one of our conversations." Reiner interrupted. "Before either of us had hooked up, we both agreed Yeager had a nice ass. Obviously we don't think that anymore." Reiner put an arm around Bert, who was smiling shyly and Marco was pulled into a quick kiss by Jean.

"I still have a hot ass." Eren said, shaking it a little, momentarily forgetting he was in Levi's lap.

"That you do." Levi purred. "And unless you want everyone to see how cute it looks with my cock in it, I suggest you stop moving."

"Well then." Annie said. "Lost my appetite." A few of the others agreed.

"That turns you off food? We've been given a detailed description of Jean's porn collection via Ymir in eighth grade." Connie said.

"So, Sasha, Isabel. You said you had try outs for a cooking competition?" Petra, who was without Aurou at the moment and was quiet throughout the entire conversation, finally said.

"Yeah!" Sasha and Isabel said in unision.

"And it's open for people to come and watch!" Isabel said. Eren automatically turned to Levi.

"Hey Levi, can we-"

"No." Levi said quickly. "Our dorm room is a fucking mess from this weekend and-" Levi stopped as Eren began to pout, batting his eyes because Eren KNEW he was fucking adorable, and he wanted to go support Sasha and Isabel. "Don't you fucking-"

"Please Babe." Eren asked, leaning his head against Levi's shoulder. Levi sighed, looking away from the display.

"You're fucking 20, stop acting like you’re-"

"I'll clean every day after classes! If it's all done before the weekend can we-" Eren continued.

"No. It needs a thorough scrubbing and-"

"Come on Levi! It's for Isabel!" Eren whined. Levi sighed. He had a point. Isabel was one of Levi's friends, and he hadn't spent much time with her since he got together with Eren.

"Alright. But we have to clean as soon as-"

"Thank you!" Eren and Isabel said, hugging the werewolf. Levi just pushed Isabel off and allowed Eren to nuzzle him.


	35. Chapter 35

The rest of the week was spent cleaning and doing assignments. Vix went through Egyptian Heros Wednesday, and Friday was Celtic Heroes. Eren was giddy and slightly jumpy as they went back to their dorm room Friday as he got ready for the club that night and Sasha and Isabel's try outs the next day.

"Calm down Brat. You won't be able to perform tonight if you-" Levi was cut off with Eren hugging him.

"Thank you for letting us go!" He said, and then kissed Levi, and hard. Like Eren's teeth clicked against Levi's, and then split the werewolf's lip slightly.

"Fu-" Levi was then cut off again with Eren sucking his bottom lip, staring directly into Levi's eyes with golden ones. Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling away from Eren, causing a whine to come from the vampire.

"If you're excited enough to drink blood from my lip." Levi began as he unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it to the side and leaning his head to the side to give Eren access to his neck. "Just drink from here." Levi finished, and Eren smiled as he stepped forward and kissed the skin.

"I don't need blood, Levi. I'm just excited, and when I tasted the blood from your lip, my instincts kicked in." Eren explained, nuzzling the pale flesh gently. Levi just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well let me go clean your mess up. And you still need to clean our room." Levi said as he headed to their bathroom. Eren whined again.

"I cleaned it Wednesday!" Eren whined as he followed Levi. The werewolf smirked.

"And the full moon was last night, and I shed a bit. There's fur everywhere." Levi pointed out as he checked the split in his lip in the mirror over the sink. Eren huffed in frustration before heading to their bedroom to clean Levi's mess.

"I'm not fucking you for a week!" Eren yelled from the bedroom.

"Don't need sex to live." Levi shouted back as he gently cleaned the wound.

"You can sleep on the fucking couch then!" Eren glared at the fur that had managed to get under the bed. He had offered to brush Levi while in wolf form because his beautiful coat was so of patchy with clumps falling off. Eren found out that they don't shed in human form, or partial, so when they shed in wolf form, it was like someone had shaved a husky. Eren wanted to be helpful, and he should have listened to Levi when the werewolf said to have a bag ready for the fur that would come off. But now Eren really under stood why Levi hated fall and spring so much.

At that moment, Eren heard a razor going and groaned.

"Are you seriously shaving your undercut right now?" Eren whined. He got no response. Eren continued cleaning the bedroom, bitching about Levi and his grooming habits, before looking at his own hair. He needed a trim, it was getting a little long for his liking. Maybe after the try outs tomorrow, Levi would cut it for him? Eren had tried once. After that, Levi refused to let the vampire try again, or even go near a pair of scissors.

Once Eren was sure he had cleaned the room to his mate's standards, Eren went to see Levi cleaning the bathroom floor and sink, afterwards turning to the sink once he was done. Eren swallowed as he watched Levi put his piercings back in, changing the balls on his tongue ring and putting three silver studs into his right ear as his left cartilage piercings were switched to black ones. Levi saw Eren in the doorway and smirked.

"Horny?" Levi asked, taking his time cleaning his piercings. Eren whimpered slightly as he watched Levi take his shirt off to clean his nipple ring properly. "Do you need a hand job before we go Brat? I can still do that." Levi said with a smirk. Eren pouted as he crossed his arms.

"You know I hate it when you tease me, and then I can't even play with them." Levi shrugged.

"Hey, we've been over this. You want to play with my tongue ring after I've cleaned it, brush your fucking teeth and use some god damned mouth wash. I don't care how long I've had this thing, I'm not risking it miraculously becoming infected." And Levi put his piercing care away as well as the razor, waiting a couple minutes before putting a new shirt on. Eren sighed as he nuzzled the left side of Levi's neck.

"I'm so glad you don't have a dick piercing." Eren said as he kissed Levi's neck. "I don't think I could handle all the cleaning that would take place before and after fucking." Eren nuzzled Levi again, watching his hair so it didn't get caught. That happened once, and then Eren tried to cut his hair. Funny how all that shit is connected.

"Don't talk like that brat." Levi moaned. "You have work tonight. And if I'm sleeping on the couch, I can't even cuddle you." Eren sighed.

"Alright, alright, let's go. I'm going to be late for work at this rate." The two parted and then headed to the club.

The next day, Eren and Levi were up and doing last minute touches on the dorm room before Connie and Farlan came and got them.

"Hurry up lovebirds. I wanna go see my girl in her element." Connie said. Eren laughed as Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that sexist?" Levi asked as the four began walking. The other three shrugged.

"Not with Sasha." Eren said as they headed for the culinary building. "It's true, Sasha's element happens to be in the kitchen."

"I see." Levi said, and then began to catch up with Farlan as Eren began to catch up with Connie.


	36. Chapter 36

Eren loved watching Sasha and Isabel cooking. It was magical in all honesty. Like how Sasha had flipped that... whatever it was, like three feet in the air over her shoulder and Isabel caught it on her own frying pan, or how Isabel would be mixing something and Sasha just put ingredients in while still doing her own thing.

It made Eren envious that he wasn't a better cook. He knew he'd never reach that level of culinary art, but he realized something. Levi had never tried to cook before, which meant if they didn't want to live off take out and microwave food, Eren would need to learn to cook better. But he'd need to confront Levi about the cooking thing first.

And he did when they were safe in their own dorm room, while Levi was cutting Eren's hair.

"Hey Levi." Eren asked when the metal of the scissors wasn't in his peripheral. Levi hummed, annoyed because Eren was talking while he was cutting his hair. "Um.. do you know how to cook?" Eren could literally feel Levi freeze behind him. Before Eren could turn, he heard one more snip and Levi removed the towel they had been using, deemed the 'hair towel'.

"I'm done, go do your homework while I clean this shit up. I'll be in to do mine in a few minutes." And Levi went to get the broom, but Eren followed him.

"Levi, you didn't answer my question." Eren said, catching Levi shoulder and turning him, catching the blush on the werewolf's face. Eren smiled softly as he pulled the flustered werewolf into his chest. "It's okay Levi, I'll learn how to cook better from Mom and Maman, you don't have to worry about anything." Eren said, nuzzling Levi's head.

"It's embarrassing. I'm French, I should know how to cook. But I just can't fucking do it." Levi said, hiding his face in Eren's chest. Eren smiled lightly.

"Hey, how about you go lay down in the bed for a bit, I'll clean up the mess and join you for a cuddle session. We can do our work after." Levi tried to argue, but didn't get far, huffing out a sigh and going to their bedroom.

As Eren cleaned up his mess, he sort of wondered what he should do for their one year anniversary. It was in a couple months now, and Eren wanted to do something special. Eren hummed in thought. If his math was right, it didn't fall on a weekend. But maybe they could go on a date? Something nice for once. Not all sex and college food. Eren continued thinking about it.

And maybe make him something sweet. Eren would just need to make something that could easily be done in a college dorm. Maybe he could text his mother or Maman for some help. Talk to his friends to help plan it. It was supposed to be something big from what he'd seen from his friends. One year...

Eren chuckled to himself. In one year, he fell in love, lost his virginity, got mated, and got engaged to a werewolf. That was quite a bit to happen, and it felt like forever ago that it happened, but like yesterday Eren had been drooling over those piercings and flinching back at the scent Levi gave off.

When Eren entered the bedroom, Levi was curled up on his side, ears flat on his head and tail no doubt just laying flat on the bed, maybe over his waist.

"Took you long enough." Levi said as Eren crawled into bed behind him, taking the big spoon position, pulling Levi's back flat against his chest.

"Couldn't leave anything on the floor, remember. You'd ream me out for days." Eren said with a chuckle. Levi nodded as he nestled into the hold before rolling over and pressing his face into Eren's chest, a soft hum leaving his throat as his ears twitched, tickling Eren's chin lightly.

"Smart boy." Levi said as he curled into Eren, the vampire pulling him closer. In all honesty, Levi loved this position. Feeling so protected by Eren, their legs tangled and arms holding each other close, tucked under the taller one's chin, a single hand in his silky hair.

"More like I wanted to take some stress off your shoulder's for later. I know you're going to go check once we're done in here." Eren said, sighing happily as Levi kissed his collarbone. "Why are you being so bitch?" Eren asked. Levi looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What? I can't act like the bitch every once in awhile?" Eren shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I like feeling top every so often." Eren said, nuzzling Levi's nose with his own. "So, you coming to my house with your parents for Thanksgiving, right?" Levi nodded. They had decided that it's be good for both families to get used to it, and since Eren would be gone every Christmas to go to France, it only made sense that Levi and his parent's start spending Thanksgiving with the Yeager's.

"Should be interesting." Levi said, trailing a finger along Eren's arm. "Vix will be their too, right?" Eren hummed.

"Hope so, Gwenie's been texting me, and we've been talking about how to deal with everything. And she's been talking to Vix again, and though I already told her she could, Gwenie's invited her herself." Levi hummed as he readjusted himself slightly, getting more comfortable. "So, what are we eating tonight?" Eren asked, making Levi pout slightly.

"Didn't you send me in here to make me forget about my inability to cook?" Levi asked. Eren sighed.

"I was halfway hoping you were going to say you were going to eat me." Eren said. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Sounds good enough for me." Levi said with a small shrug. "Just realize that that means you'll be sucking my dick." Eren hummed happily.

"I can make tacos tonight if you want." Levi moaned happily.

"I fucking love you." Levi said, kissing Eren's collarbone. Eren hummed.

"I know, I love you too." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Levi sighed.

"We still have work to do." Levi said, causing Eren to whine when he pulled away.

"Damn. I was hoping you'd forget." Eren said with a playful smile. Levi rolled his eyes as he got up and headed to their studio to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay domestic fluff! I feel accomplished!


	37. Chapter 37

Sunday was spent with Levi continuing his painting (with the four seasons butterfly with destruction behind it) while Eren made a few phone calls to his mother and Maman to get some recipes they could help him with. It meant he'd be helping cook Thanksgiving dinner instead of spending time with Levi, but if they'd be together for thousands of years, it'd be worth a few days of cooking.

Monday they were met with Vix talking about the end of the section project, compare and contrast essays for individuals that she would assign. Wednesday was Native American Heros, one per tribe, and Friday was African Tribe heros. And that night at the club was their Halloween night. Eren had sent Levi ahead of him, and when the werewolf walked in, he saw the vampires and werewolves showing themselves off as always at their table. When the others saw him alone, Petra and Krista giggled and high fived as the rest just sort of cocked their heads.

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked. Levi sat down as he sighed and crossed his arms, an irritated scowl on his face.

"He sent me out early, said he'd be here, but he wanted to surprise me."

"I smell Halloween sex." Hanji sang, getting a few agreed hums and a glare from Levi.

"We don't always need to fuck. And last time I checked, it wasn't mating season, so calm the fuck down Four Eyes." Levi said. They didn't always need to fuck, but Levi still liked too. A lot.... Not the point. The point was, what the hell was Eren dressing up for? Coming out without having to hide was why most of them loved Halloween. Levi, personally, loved letting his tail hang out with his ears propped up. As he had told Eren before, it's comfortable as all fuck, and who hates being comfortable?

"Holy fuck. He did it." Jean said, causing Levi to turn where he was looking, which was the stage, and his jaw promptly dropped.

Eren was wearing a tight, black muscle shirt that showed off his sun charm tattoo, and black jeans that hugged him sinfully. But that's not what got Levi. Eren also had on faux wolf ears and a tail. Vampire fangs still out and eyes molten gold, and they just seemed to glow as he smiled a little bashfully at Levi, but looked pretty damn confident in general. And while people whistled at Eren being in the Halloween spirit, Levi grabbed his tail to keep it from wagging and bit his tongue to keep from making any undignified noises... though he did whimper slightly, and was therefore teased by all of his and Eren's friends.

"Well someone's excited." Reiner chuckled, watching Levi shift multiple times as Eren went through a couple of Halloweenish songs.

"Fuck off." Levi growled but his eyes never left Eren's, and he couldn't really move because of the massive erection he was sporting, watching that tail move from side to side as Eren swayed with his playing, singing, and definitely with his dancing. And Levi for the life of him couldn't pull his brain from where ever gutter it decided to make itself comfortable in to actually contemplate how the fuck the tail was not actually coming out over his jeans like the actual werewolves, but through the fabric.

Levi just saw Eren mouth something to one of their friends, before he began his last song before his break, putting his guitar down and taking to the DJ briefly before adjusting his head mic before singing.

" _It's Eren Yeager. You know, it's not about romance. It's just about, what's in your pants._ " Eren's golden eyes made direct eye contact with Levi, and the werewolf shivered under the gaze.

" _Screw hello, you had me at sex._ " And Levi just gave up, allowing a groan to leave his throat as he shifted again, staring at Eren with unabashed lust and want.

" _Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed. From your head to your toes, legs up over your head. From begs to moans, we're both seeing red._ " Eren felt himself warm up at Levi's look. Ice blue eyes completely clouded and Eren was sure that the only thing keeping Levi from panting or pouncing was the fact they were in public and everyone would see.

" _Some believe in love at first sight. But this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's alright. But right now I don't want your kiss._ " Eren paused in the little dance he was doing, not much dancing as sensual movements, as he did with his words and the slight pause in music, smirking before going head first into the chorus.

" _I want your bite, Wanna feel your teeth in my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight. The way you're making me hot, don't stop you're hitting the spot, gonna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight_." Eren had snapped his fangs, hand on the mate mark Levi had given him as well as running a hand down his body with rhythmic pelvic thrusts that had Levi drooling.

" _Lose control, but not get mislead. Don't ask for my phone, yeah we're just sex friends._ " Levi's ears twitched as his jaw shut, head cocking slightly in a confused fashion, and Eren gave him a slightly apologetic smile, yet another 'song lyrics, not me' gesture.

" _Who needs clothes when you're covered in men._ " And Eren took his shirt off, damn near ripped it off would be a more accurate description, and Levi would never admit standing eagerly as his tail wagged a bit, as well as growled with his ears back in a possessive fashion.

" _You'll never know the hand I will lend._ " Levi shivered at the thought of getting a handjob. Hell, he wouldn't mind if it was at Thanksgiving dinner with everyone watching as Levi came apart from Eren's hand, the thought had him rock hard, even though he was pretty hard since seeing Eren with the werewolf costume.

" _Some believe in love at first sight. But this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's alright. But right now I don't want your kiss._ " Levi was so lost in his 'Eren Thanksgiving handjob' fantasy that he only noticed Eren had gotten off the stage when the vampire had grabbed Levi's shoulder and pulled him around, eyes close and locking on the werewolf's.

" _I want your bite, Wanna feel your teeth in my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight. The way you're making me hot, don't stop you're hitting the spot, gonna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight._ " And the dirty grinding drove Levi mad, and Eren was proud of himself that he didn't moan as he felt Levi's cock pushing against him, or the hands kneading his ass, moving his 'tail' in ways that drove the brunet nuts. But he had no problems allowing his lips to brush Levi's neck, especially near his pulse, were a bite was just fading from his last feeding a couple of days ago.

" _This is just a one night stand, maybe even just a five minute jam. Yeah I'm sure you're great your grand, but your sex is all I'm interested in. So please don't put me in your plans. Just put me in your mouth boy, put me in your hands. You're not the one for me, you're just the one for my pee pee."_ Levi would have snorted if Eren hadn't pushed him into his chair and straddled him, grinding around in his lap like a whore. And Levi was loving his impromptu lap dance, having Eren run his hands over Levi, grinding, twisting, and rolling his hips, controlling Levi's hands as the vampire moved them over the bare skin of his torso. And though having Eren's hot skin under his fingers made Levi shiver, the next part had him seriously on the brink of snapping and just taking Eren then and there.

" _I want your bite, Wanna feel your teeth in my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, wanna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight. The way you're making me hot, don't stop you're hitting the spot, wanna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight. Oh baby._ " All sung in a breathy moan, followed by more ACTUAL moaning, not his bedroom moaning, as Levi knew, but his dick, also known as the current owner of his brain, couldn't tell the difference.

" _Just bite me. I want your bite, Wanna feel your teeth in my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight. The way you're making me hot, don't stop you're hitting the spot, gonna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight.Wanna feel your teeth in my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight. The way you're making me hot, don't stop you're hitting the spot, gonna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight._ " Eren had ended with his forehead against Levi's, panting slightly as he had continued to give Levi a lap dance until he was done singing.

"So how is that tail staying still?" Hanji asked, ruining the mood completely and pissing Levi off so much he almost said 'fuck it' and punched her. Almost. But Eren was blushing lightly.

"It was one of the presents Ymir gave Levi and I. You remember it Petra, while looking for clothes for my music video project last month." Petra blushed.

"But I thought Krista and I-" Petra began, completely confused.

"I tweaked the plans a bit." Krista said with an innocent smile, holding up her fingers so that her thumb and index finger were only a few centimeters apart. When Levi's brain cleared enough to realize what that meant, he moaned quietly into Eren's shoulder, glad the mic had been shut off as soon as Eren had finished singing.

"Have fun being stuck in bed tomorrow." Reiner laughed out as Levi rolled his hips up into Eren a bit.

"Plan on it." Eren said before prying himself out of Levi's hold and off his lap. "You can play with my tail later, Babe. I still need to work and be able to walk and sing." Levi's ears dropped as he gave a little pout, getting a gentle kiss on his nose. "I need to put my shirt on, unless you want everyone to continue to stare at me." Levi's mind halted as he gave a single nod with a scowl and growled if anyone got too close to Eren for the rest of the night, at least until they got back and Levi found out how well Eren's 'tail' fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song was 'I want your bite' by Chris Crocker. I realized after writing all the lyrics that a different song was supposed to be in it's place (I wrote this chapter without looking at one of the many documents meant to help me with this) but they were interchangeable anyways so, meh. And yes, Eren was wearing his wolf tail butt plug on Halloween, in public, just for Levi. I hope this chapter was okay, I sort of wrote it in the middle of a funk, but I'm REALLY hoping you all liked it anyways!


	38. Chapter 38

That weekend, Eren and Levi spent together in bed. Not fucking, since Friday night into Saturday morning was spent playing with Eren's wolf tail butt plug, and the two needed a good break to recover. So cuddling it was, and the two had no problems with it.

Monday had Vix assigning the heroes for the project, and switching to creation myths.

"The Ancient Greeks believed that everything began with Chaos, as in Chaos always was." Vix said before she noticed a hand raised. "Yes Jefferson?"

"Why didn't we go over Chaos when we went over Gods and Goddesses?" She asked. Vix sighed and shook her head.

"Chaos isn't a deity, but a void. You need to stop assuming that important happenings in myths always involve a deity or hero. Now, as I was saying..." And Vix continued to teach about the Greek Creation Myth.

"I know we studied Aphrodite for our love and marriage deity project, but..." Eren said as the two left the room.

"Knowing that she came from an evil pricks testicles and dick is still fucking insane." Levi said. "I would fucking disappear too if my wife and kid took my junk." Eren raised an eyebrow as Levi spoke.

"Wife?" Eren asked. Levi turned to him with a smirk.

"You're close enough to a wife." Eren huffed.

"You're an ass."

"I may be one, but your's is amazing." Levi said, giving Eren a wink, causing Eren to brandish a light pink blush.

"You think I'd be used to you being like this in public." Eren said. Levi nodded briefly before the two headed to Hanji and Erwin's room for dinner.

Wednesday was the Norse creation story, and Friday was Celtic. Friday night went as usual, and Saturday had Eren in Isabel and Farlan's room, sitting with the two cooking majors on the floor with cookbooks spread across the floor, Farlan on the bed working on a political debate paper, and Levi back in their room doing work for one of his classes.

"So what got you to want to cook?" Sasha asked as she was looking through one of her baking cookbooks.

"Big Bro can't cook." Isabel said with a giggle. "He can make beautiful paintings and sculptures, but can't boil a pot of water without making it overflow or completely evaporate." Sasha was quiet for a second before looking to Eren.

"I see why you're here." She said, before returning to her book.

"Yeah, but you should have seen his face when I asked him if he knew how to cook." Eren said, as he looking through the 'meat' section of a book that the two had thrust into his hands. "He looked so defeated and embarrassed. How since he was French, being unable to cook was pretty much a disgrace. It just broke my heart to see him so upset." Eren said as he found a recipe he would like to try and copied it onto his computer, as well as the name of the book and page number.

"Not surprised by that." Farlan said, not looking away from his work. "Levi's always been pretty hard on himself about that. He didn't want his mate to have to provide for him, and he had tried to learn from his mother and other werewolves, but he just can't do it." Eren hummed as he continued his work.

"So... how was your pre-Halloween night sex." Isabel asked, looking at Eren with a suggestive smirk while wiggling her eyebrows. "Did he like your tail?"

"I don't need to hear this!" Farlan snapped out quickly, pointing to Isabel with a pencil. "I care about Levi, and am happy he has his mate, but I do not want to here how he played with Eren's ass." Isabel laughed as Sasha just giggled.

"Fine then, just tell me how long you two went at it?" Isabel said, staring at Eren impatiently.

"I want to know to. Vampire/Werewolf sex sounds amazing." Sasha said, staring at Eren as well. Eren blushed as he stared at the book in his lap.

"Why does everyone care about my sex life?" Eren asked aloud.

"Because it took you forever to get your cherry popped and you are the only one not dating a vampire in our group of friends." Sasha said seriously. "Now how long did Levi have your ass around his dick." Eren whined as he covered his face, as Farlan sighed and Isabel nodded in agreement.

"Hurry up Eren, or you won't have anything to cook, or a reason to be fucked over a counter in nothing but an apron." Isabel demanded, causing another whine to come from the vampire.

"Fine. We went until about noon on Saturday, alright." The room was quiet then.

"Damn, you two have a fucking appetite for sex. Farlan and I haven't fucked that long since finals last year." Isabel said after an impressed whistle.

"Connie and I only go an hour or two before I need a snack." Sasha stated. "Can you imagine if we were human?" Isabel giggled.

"Yeah, they can't fuck for a week straight without passing out and needing to sleep." Isabel said.

"Can you imagine how long Dragon Tamers can go?" Eren asked suddenly, just sort of looking at nothing.

"Ask Guinevere." Sasha said.

"Or Vix." Isabel added. Eren quickly blushed and shook his head.

"I am not asking my sister and teacher how long they can go at it!"

"Aren't you supposed to be finding recipes to try and feed Levi with?" Farlan asked as he had returned to his work. The other three nodded and returned to their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the thought of slowly making a little domestic environment for Levi and Eren in their dorm room. I wanted to skip ahead a couple weeks to Thanksgiving, but I just couldn't do it! So yeah... I don't want this to be as long as The Wolf and The Bat, because that is SO LONG and if someone wants to marathon the entire series, it'll be over 100 chapters, and I fight trying to read 30 chapter stories sometimes so....


	39. Chapter 39

The next two weeks were nothing special, college, club, weekend, rinse, repeat. The Friday before Thanksgiving break was interesting. Eren gave Vix his home address and the time dinner usually was so that she could make it on time, and then Eren and Levi went home with their respective groups.

"I'll see you later." Levi said as he prepared to go head back to Sina with Erwin and Hanji. Eren nodded as he hugged Levi, ready go back to Shiganshina.

"I can't fucking wait until we don't have to part like this." Eren said with a huff. Levi hummed before kissing Eren, making sure to kiss the ever living fuck out of him, all hot and heavy before pulling away, leaving the vampire panting. "Fuck you and knowing my piercing fetish." Eren said, shivering as Levi stuck his tongue out to show off said piercing.

"Just wait, it'll be all for you when we see each other on Thanksgiving." Eren whined as Levi hugged him again. "But how will you be without my blood?" Levi asked. Eren chuckled.

"There's blood at home, don't worry. And I think I can last six days." Eren said. Levi crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow. Eren rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll be fine, Babe." Hearing the honking of not only the Yeager van, but Hanji's truck, the two gave each other a quick, chaste kiss before parting.

"Did you two not have a parting fuck or something?" Hanji asked once Levi got into the back seat of the truck, crossing his arms over his chest once he was buckled.

"We still had classes today, so I couldn't keep him up all night." Levi said. Hanji just looked in the rear view mirror with a small, sympathetic smile before driving off.

"Well you'll see him next week, won't you?" Erwin asked. Levi just gave a hum. "Then what's so bad?"

"You'd know if you were mated, Eyebrows." Levi snapped out. "It's different. And after that bitch of a stepmother, I'm really not comfortable not being near him." The other two wolves understood.

Meanwhile, Eren was being berated by his mother, asking how school was going, if Eren and Levi enjoyed sharing a dorm room, and if they had sex on every surface yet.

"Why do you care?" Eren whined as he covered his red face.

"Just give up Eren. You know how your mother is." Grisha said as he drove.

"Come on Eren, you know I only care." Carla said with a smile.

"Care and want to know how often Levi and I have sex are two completely different things." Eren pointed out. Armin and Mikasa had, once again, abandoned him by listening to music or reading.

"Oh, Eren, since you've been so intent on learning how to cook, would you like to help me cook for Thanksgiving?" Carla asked. Eren nodded furiously.

"I'd love too!" The thing about a Yeager family Thanksgiving, was that everyone brought something, or helped cook enough of one thing. No one had enough ovens, or time, to cook everything in one house. But Eren knew that Carla still tried her best to make as much as possible, so he would have tons of practice helping his mother prep and cook everything.

"Good. Because if we're going to have extra guests, we're going to have to make extra portions." Carla said happily. Eren was very excited to start.

That quickly died when he found out how difficult cooking actually could be. From Tuesday to Thursday morning, Eren was up early to get everything prepped so that all they had to do Thursday afternoon was last minute touches and cook. But the prep was really what got Eren.

"No Eren, you aren't cutting the carrots right!" Carla said as she turned to him.

"But you said to cut them into two inch quarters." Eren responded.

"That was for a different dish! These ones need to be sliced into three-quarter inch circles. And did you remember to peel them all?" Eren groaned.

"Yes, mom. I know because MY HANDS ARE TURNING ORANGE!" Eren shot back, presenting his hands which were indeed slightly tinted orange. "I peeled all the carrots, parsnip, and potatoes. And while I'm at it, why parsnip AND carrots?

"It's a taste thing." And the two continued to argue throughout the rest of Wednesday prep. Grisha was more than happy when Thursday came and his other wives and children came, carrying things that they had already prepared and were ready to put on the table in the dining hall in the basement.

Eren opened the door and smiled widely as he and his mother were just waiting for the food they had made to finish cooking.

"Levi! Maman!" Eren said happily, and then bowed his head respectfully. "Kenny." Kenny nodded back, walking by when Eren stepped aside to let them in, kissing Levi in welcome and helping them bring in their food.

"I hope no one mines I made myself some things." Adalene said as she walked into the kitchen. Carla laughed as she went and hugged her.

"No one will blame you." Carla smiled as she looked down to Adalene's large belly. "And how are the twins?" Adalene smiled as she rubbed where her pups were.

"Rowdy, definately. Levi will definitely have some rambunctious baby sisters."

"They're both girls?" Eren asked as he came up from putting her food on the table near where she would be sitting, which would be next to Carla. Adalene smiled.

"Yes. Though Kenny's been dragging ass and hasn't helped me think of names yet." She smiled as she looked to Eren. "Would you like to help?" Eren smiled excitedly.

"R-Really?" He asked, nearly bouncing out of his skin. Adalene laughed.

"Of course." Eren hugged her tightly, but not enough to hurt her or the twins.

"Thank you Maman! I'd be honored too!" Levi was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, smiling lightly as his father stood next to him.

"Levi." Kenny said, causing Levi to turn to him. "I'd like to speak with you." Levi sighed, but followed his father to the entryway of the house. "I've never said this out loud, but... I'm proud of you son." Levi stood still for a second, eyes wide as he stared at his father. "You chose a good man." Kenny was obviously having trouble with how to do this, and Levi understood where he got some of his social awkwardness. "And... I accept you... all of you. You're sexuality, and your choice in career." Levi's eyes widened more, wolf ears twitching, knowing he heard right. "Let's have a good dinner, yes?" Kenny obviously felt weird, admitting he was wrong, and when he found Grisha, went and talked to the vampire as the two went to the basement.

An hour later, everyone went downstairs to start the meal. Talking at the head of the table was easy, Marco and Jean just sitting on the other side of Levi. The rest of the table, however was quiet, and uneasy. Having the three werewolves there was new, and it was obvious that some were a little more irritated about it than others.

All of a sudden, everyone heard the doorbell ring, at the same time Eren's phone went off, which got him glares by the older vampires, and Levi's parents. But he checked his phone anyways, and smiled wide.

"Show time." He said as he stood, smirking to Levi, who nodded. "I'll get it." Eren announced, heading to get the door. Usually, they would pretend they weren't home, or only Carla would answer the door.

"What is he doing?" Carla asked. Levi just smirked.

"Getting someone who's late." Levi answered. When Eren returned, he had Vix with him, and the entire room was completely silent. Except for the small gasp from Guenivere. She stood slowly and when Vix turned to her, she smiled. But no one moved.

"Who's that?" Moni, Guenivere's younger sister and Marco's some odd great grandmother, asked.

"This is Professor Vix." Eren introduced, turning to his mother. "Levi's and my mythical studies professor. She also happens to be a Dragon Tamer." Vix turned and when she saw Grisha and Kenny, she smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned. Both of you definitely look more like your mothers than fathers." Vix laughed joyfully.

"Why is she here?" Clarabell, Kort's sister, asked. Eren said nothing as he waited. A small whisper broke the silence that had filled the room.

"Vixie..." Guenivere wouldn't have been heard if there had been any other noise. Vix smiled widely.

"Yes?" Guenivere barely stood still as she ran around the table and hugged Vix tightly, crying as she did so. Vix just smiled as she hugged her back, stroking her back lovingly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Guenivere apologized over and over again.

"There there, love. It's alright." The silence in the room shifted at Vix's response.

"Love?" Velma asked. Guenivere turned to Eren, who just nodded once, and then to her mother.

"Mother, father... My mate isn't Jonah... this is my mate..." Guenivere introduced. She swallowed deeply as she watched her mother and father. Grisha smiled as he stood, walking over to the two.

"It's an honor to meet you." He said, holding a hand out. Vix took it and smiled.

"Likewise." She said, her british accent slipping out pleasantly.

"Welcome to the family. And I guess I should thank you for taking care of Eren as well." Grisha said with a smile. Vix laughed.

"I didn't think him and Levi would get together, but it all worked out in the end it seems." Vix explained. A chair scraping across the floor caught everyone's attention once again. It was Velma. She approached carefully. Guenivere held Vix's hand tightly as she shook slightly. Once Velma was close enough, a soft smile came across her face.

"I thought you and Jonah seemed off." Velma turned to Vix and inspected her with a sweep of her eyes. "It's good to meet you Vix."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Velma."

"Do tell me child-" Velma was cut off by Vix's laugh. And Levi just covered his smile with his hand while Eren tried not to laugh, failing slightly and letting out a snort, causing him to blush and Levi to snicker. "What's so funny?" Velma asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just haven't been called a child in so long. I'm afraid to tell you this, but I'm older than Dracula AND Lupin." Vix explained.

"Cougar." Levi said, causing Vix to turn to him.

"What was that Levi? Extra credit? Well, I'm sure I can find a topic that you'd be interested in. Hmm... didn't one of your friends ask about the size of the male dragon genitals?"

"Don't you fucking dare." Levi said with a glare. Vix just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOMMMM!!!! Anyways. This focused a little more on Vix and Gwen near the end, and I give no fucks. Next chapter will be part 2 of the Yeager Thanksgiving meal. And trust me, it's a little more in the drama department.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some bad news everyone. I only have one more chapter prewritten after this one. And after that chapter is up. I'll be going on Hiatus. I've been in this weird funk for a while now, and for whatever reason, I can work on every other fanfiction, but this one. I have plans for this, but the will to write isn't there. I don't want to force the story, because then it won't be fun to write any more, which will project in the story, and I don't want this to become one of those stories where you can tell the author is forcing it. I want it to stay fun, but right now, it won't come. I want you all to know that I'm so sorry for doing this to you, because I don't know when I'll be able to come back. And it kills me to do this to you all because this is my baby. And I hope you'll all forgive me for failing you, and I hope that you'll all wait for the rest of the story. I'll try to work on it, I will. But after Chapter 41 goes up... The Wolf's Bat will be on an official hiatus for an undetermined amount of time.

A spot was made for Vix by Guenivere, and she happily started up conversation with Velma and Guenivere's husbands and siblings, even her stepchildren. Eren smiled from where he sat, watching his half sister smile as she watched how the family accepted her mate. Everyone, but one.

"This is bullshit." Kort said, placing his glass of blood down a little to harshly, calling everyone's attention. "Do any other of my half siblings want to come out and tell me they're homosexual for a non-vampire?" He hissed, making eye contact with everyone else. Eren stood and glared, Levi growling from his chair as Vix's eyes changed purple as she put a hand on Guenivere's hand in a way to comfort her.

"You can't start judging Guenivere now, Kort." Eren said. "We can't choose who our mates are and you damn well know it. We also can't control what gender they happen to be either." Kort turned his nose up in disgust.

"I never asked your opinion, traitor." Eren's eyes turned gold and he snapped his teeth.

"Traitor?! How the fuck am I a traitor?" Eren yelled.

"Yes Kort, tell us." Vix said as she stood. "Who is Eren a traitor to? Dracula has accepted Levi and his mate, so it's not Dracula. I know Lupin is in the same boat as the Vampire King. And if Fredda and Lilly didn't supply most of those two's sex toys, I'd be damn well surprised." Her eyes narrowed as small dragon wings sprouted from the sides of her head. "Grisha obviously doesn't give a fuck if he welcomed me so warmly. So tell me Kort, who's the traitor?" Vix had moved forward, now standing in front of the vampire, wings giving a single, irritated flap. "Because the burn that I saw on Eren's shoulder at the beginning of the year sure as hell points to a different vampire."

"Don't you da-" Kort began.

"How is Malene doing by the way?" Vix hissed. Kort's eyes were red and he snapped his teeth at her. "You're a smart man, Kort. Don't do something you'll regret. Sit down, enjoy time with your father. But I want to say something to the lot of you since I know have all your attention." Vix turned and a long, purple, reptilian tail came from the base of her spine. "If anyone thinks that attacking Eren or Guenivere like that dumbass bitch did, I can promise you something." Vix's tail snapped like a whip behind her, the crack heard loud and ringing throughout the room. "Arthur's hungry, and I'm sure Dracula wouldn't mind me feeding you to him." Vix's wings gave another irritated flap before folding against her scalp. She turned back to Kort, who was still glaring at her.

"Why you-"

"Kort." Everyone turned to the head of the table, were Grisha had just finished wiping his mouth off on a napkin. "Sit, eat. I will not have Thanksgiving ruined two years in a row because someone can not accept the fact that my children's mates aren't vampire's like the rest of us. Hell, my mate was human. It's nothing to get bent out of shape about."

"But mother-"

"Is dead." Clarabell said next to her brother, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him down into his chair. "She let herself stay in the past and allowed her ignorant rage to make her act against reason."

"But she-"

"Broke our most sacred law as vampires." Clarabell snapped out. "Face it, Brother. Our mother was a monster and a disgrace to our race. Not Eren. He just did what was natural to him. So did Guenivere. And I don't know about you, but her mate looks ready to kill, and I would like to keep the rest of my family thank you." Kort clenched his teeth and didn't speak another word besides mumbling a quiet apology.

"Forgiven." Vix said with a smile, tail disappearing and wings fluttering happily. Eren was still standing, glaring at Kort when Vix spoke again. "Sit your ass down Eren. Or do I have to share with the family the gift I gave you two months ago?" Eren blushed as he turned to her.

"No! Not with Mom and Maman here!" Eren pleaded, but Adalene and Carla were already interested.

"No, please Vix, my son doesn't tell me anything." Carla said.

"Yes, Carla's right. I haven't heard a thing from Levi about anything." Adalene continued. Vix smiled as she sat down.

"Ball gag." Levi and Eren groaned as their mother's squealed lightly. "I've even caught Eren limping to class a few times so far this semester. One time he came in and it sounded like he had been screaming the night before."

"Day before." Jean said with a snicker. "Eren got blue balled and apparently got Levi to fuck him on every surface in their dorm room." Eren made an indignant noise while Levi gave a little smirk.

"Horseface! You swore not to tell anyone!" Eren whined. Jean just smirk.

"True. But you never said I couldn't tell your mother that your wore a butt plug in public just to get Levi hot and bothered." Carla'd and Adalene's eyes widened.

"Oh my." Carla giggled with Adalene. "Sounds like our boys are active." And Jean continued to embarrass Eren, Levi only snickering or groaning as everyone else ignored them.

"Well, the meal was amazing, thank you to the chiefs." Vix said once the meal was over, before turning to Guenivere. "Is this where we part love?" Guenivere smiled as she grabbed her hand.

"No, Vixie. This is where I take you into my room and we spend the night together." Vix's eyes turned purple.

"Lead the way." And they went away. Everyone watching and Eren smiling.

"Don't forget the double edge dildo." Levi called after them, causing Vix stop and turn.

"I almost forgot." She dug in her purse and tossed an item to Levi, who caught it mid air. "Have fun you too." And she was drug away by Guenivere again. Levi and Eren turned to see what was in Levi's hand. They saw it was a purple dildo that was shaped like a dragon that had it's wings, tail, and legs folded in. When Levi held it by it's tail, it popped off and when Eren caught it, he saw that there was lube inside it, that, when squeezed, would release it through the dragon's mouth.

"Holy fuck." Eren said with a dark blush.

"Well then... this is new." Levi said, a blush tainting his cheeks as well. Carla and Adalene saw it and smiled.

"Have fun boys." They said before heading upstairs for tea with Grisha and Kenny. The rest of the house cleared to their rooms.

"Too bad I'm not staying the rest of break, or we'd find out how well this worked." Levi said with a smirk. Eren's blush darkened. But he was also sort of glad. He had something he needed to work on for Levi, and couldn't do it with the werewolf there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lived drama, but I wanted to add a few things to Vix, and then some teasing. Arthur, btw, is Vix's Dragon, and isn't actually connected to Guenivere, it just happened like that. And the thing Eren is working on is the one thing all of you have been begging me since I mentioned it in the prequel. So be merry! Sorry if it sucked, I'm still sort of in my funk, but finally got to a point where I wanted to write another chapter. I hope to be able to write more soon, but who knows. Next chapter will probably be back at college and soon after, Eren and Levi's one year anniversary! (there will be no smut for that btw)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my sweets. I wanted to inform you again that this is the last chapter for a while as the story is going on hiatus. I don't know when I'll be back with it, but I hope it's sooner rather than later. I hope you can all forgive me.

Returning to college was a nice little breath of fresh air for Eren. After working so hard on the... 'thing' he wanted to do for Levi, he still had a lot to do to get it perfect. And Eren had the feeling he was going to have to wait longer than he planned. But he'd get over it.

Monday, Vix welcomed them with a smile.

"Welcome back class. We're going to be going over different mythologies apocalypse. And I don't want to hear anything about a zombie apocalypse." She gave a few students a pointed look, before turning to the board and writing 'Ragnarok'. "Who can tell me which mythology Ragnarok is the apocalypse for? Jackson."

"Norse." Vix gave a small smile.

"Right." And so Vix began teaching about Ragnarok. At the end of class, she told everyone that they'd cover the Ancient Greek view of the Apocalypse. Eren was happy to head to his dorm room with Levi. They had gotten back yesterday, and were so tired they had just fallen asleep. Eren wanted to cuddle. He missed cuddling with the werewolf.

"We need to clean our dorm room." Levi said as they headed to their dorm. Eren almost whined, but knew this was something Levi needed in order to feel comfortable in their room, so he'd deal with it.

"Okay, divide and conquer? Or are we working on room at a time?" Eren asked. Levi hummed.

"Divide and conquer. I'll take the bathroom, bedroom, and our studio, you can clean the sitting area and kitchenette." Levi said. Eren nodded. Simple things, he liked that. "But I'm leaving your instruments to you." Eren smiled at Levi.

"Thanks Babe." Eren said, kissing his temple. Levi rolled his eyes playfully. Once in their room, Levi handed Eren everything he'd need, and headed into the bathroom, bandanas in his hair and over his mouth, cleaning apron and rubber gloves on, ready and heading to the bathroom. Eren chuckled lightly as he but on a face mask and started with the sitting area.

Levi was adorable when he was in cleaning mode. And Eren was grateful that Levi was willing to give him the face mask instead of making him use a bandana. When Eren finished cleaning what he had been assigned, he realized that Levi hadn't finished in the bathroom. When Eren went to check, he saw Levi on the floor, scrubbing at a spot. With a sigh, Eren headed back out and went over everything again. Eren wasn't a fan of Levi looking at him with a 'you call this pigsty clean' face when he found a speck of dust in the very corner of the room. The man was a clean freak, and he has withheld cuddling before in order to either watch Eren clean, or to do everything himself. So if it's going to have Levi smile and cuddle him, he will clean everything twice, just to make sure he got everything.

Which, it turns out, he hadn't on his first go around. Upon that knowledge, Eren became more thorough. He didn't notice Levi move from the bathroom to the studio. But he did notice someone staring at his ass as he was bent over the coffee table.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?" Eren asked, turning to see Levi smirking, wolf ears twitching slightly as his tail swayed lazily behind him.

"Yes, but it's alright to take a break, don't you agree?" Levi asked, stalking forward like a predator. It sent a shiver down Eren's spine. Levi kneeled next to Eren and pulled his face mask down, connecting their lips. It was hot, and it made Eren whine. Levi's tongue poked out to trace over Eren's lips and ask for access, but Eren pulled away.

"Levi." He whined. "We can make out when we're done cleaning."

"I'm already done, and I've looked over your work already, the dorm's to my standards." Levi smirked, moving to kiss Eren's neck, licking over the mating mark. Eren moaned, before pushing Levi back again, glaring slightly.

"I just cleaned this floor, we are not fucking on it." Eren said firmly. Levi chuckled, nuzzling his mate's neck.

"Aren't those usually my words?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. "And who said we were fucking? Maybe I just want to make out." Levi continued, licking up Eren's neck, making sure his tongue ring traced up the artery, causing the vampire to shiver.

"Then stop using my kinks against me." Eren pouted. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"If my tongue's in your mouth, I can't help it." Levi pointed out. Eren's pout stayed, and Levi just leaned in and kissed it away. Eren sighed lightly before pressing his lips a little harder against Levi's.

Their lips moved together smoothly, slowly. It was sweet. Their tongues came out eventually, brushing togetherly shyly, like they'd never done this before, even though that is so far from the truth. Soft and gentle caresses had the two spread on the floor, a bare centimeter between their bodies. Levi's tongue ring was caressed by the vampire's own muscle, causing soft moans to come from each other. They pulled apart slowly, eyes opening slowly, blinking at each other, before soft smiles crossed their faces.

"I love you." Eren whispered, afraid to break the soft atmosphere between the two.

"I love you too." Levi whispered back, leaning down to rub his nose with Eren's. "Let's go to the bedroom. I think it's time to cuddle." Eren nodded as they got up and moved to the bedroom, cuddling up to each other before continuing their lazy kisses.

A phone ringing ripped a growl from both, turning to glare at the offending object. It was Levi's. The werewolf had half a mind to chuck the fucking thing in the trash, but knew his father would have a fit, and the older werewolf had just calmed down.

"What?" Levi growled into the phone.

_"Levi! Where are you and Eren? We were going to have supper in mine and Erwin's dorm ro-"_

"Hanji, give Erwin the phone." Levi growled, getting over Eren as if they were actually there and a threat to his mate.

 _"Levi?"_ The blond werewolf asked over the receiver.

"Tell your mate to stop calling me for stupid fucking reasons. She fucking knows that first day back I have to clean my dorm." Levi calmed slightly, finally talking to someone of reason.

 _"You know how Hanji gets."_ Erwin tried to reason. Levi sighed, leaning down to nuzzle Eren.

"She's ruining my mate time." Levi said. Erwin made a humming noise.

 _"I'll tell her you aren't coming today. But remember to eat."_ Erwin warned. Levi scoffed.

"I will, don't worry." Levi said, giving Eren a predatory smirk.

 _"You can't eat Eren."_ Erwin teased. Levi huffed before hanging up the phone and tossing his phone to the side before leaning down and nuzzling Eren again. Eren giggled a bit and Levi smiled.

"Safe to assume Hanji is going to be expecting us tomorrow?" Eren asked. Levi frowned.

"Don't talk about that bitch right now. I want to enjoy this." Levi said, nuzzling Eren again. Eren sighed happily.

"Yeah." Before they could even have another thought, Eren's phone went off. The vampire's eyes flashed gold as he grabbed it. "I don't fucking care if you're my mother. Fuck off right now, I will talk you some other time." Eren growled, before turning his phone off and tossing it to the side and pulling Levi into a kiss.

It was still gentle, but in a passionate way. Tongues twining together, caressing like the hands that laid on each other's waists. Except for one of Levi's hands which moved to cup the back of Eren's head, causing the vampire to whimper softly. Eren's hands slid up to grip Levi's shoulders, gently leaning back so Levi crawled ontop of him. Levi laid flat, pressing his body completely against Eren's, causing them both to hum in satisfaction. Neither realised that they removed each other's tops, even though they had to pull apart to pull Eren's t-shirt off. Once skin touched skin, they both gasped into the other's mouths. Hands gently moved to trace over skin they both knew so well, a heat settling comfortably over them both.

"Levi." Eren whimpered eventually, eyes changing gold as one of his hands ghosted over Levi's pulse. The werewolf slowly tilted his head, giving silent permission to his mate. Eren moved carefully, not wanting to break the atmosphere they had created. They booth moaned softly, almost breathlessly when Eren's fangs broke Levi's skin. The vampire drank slowly, lazily. When he had his fill, he licked the wounds gently, causing Levi to shiver.

Their eyes locked, and they just stared at each other, gold into ice blue, then gray into teal. The werewolf leaned down and nuzzled his mate, causing the vampire to almost purr in satisfaction.

"You still need to eat, Levi." Eren said gently. Levi made no show that he had heard the vampire, but Eren knew he had. Especially when he pulled away and gave Eren a gentle kiss to the forehead and sat back, reaching a hand out for Eren to take so they could head to see what they had in their kitchenette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I decided not to do smut because it's almost their one year dating anniversary, and I have special smut planned. (Hint: BerryMary096 gave me the idea) So I decided just really sweet making out. I don't know, writing it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So yeah! Unfortunately, since I'm going on hiatus, it'll be quite a while before we can see that beauty. And I apologize horribly for teasing you all like this. But I promise, that when I come back, it'll be well worth it. So until then my sweets.


End file.
